


Sink Into Me (Devil Me)

by wolfelements



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Dean, Bakery Shop Owner Gabriel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel would rather be at the library, Dean Mating with you is very intense, Dean is an angry little shit, Dean smells like the Impala, Gabriel isn't sure if Dean is gonna top him or the other way around, Gabriel's traumatic childhood, Implied/Referenced Incest, It keeps getting longer, Jo is a badass, Jo really doesn't take shit, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Lucifer is a Little Shit, Lucifer no longer looks pretty, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael is a an Asshole, More sex than I thought I was gonna write, Mpreg is mentioned but will not be shown, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rutting, Sam and Castiel are apparently horny, Top Sam, Trials lay here, i have no idea what I'm doing with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfelements/pseuds/wolfelements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had a plan: get his Omega little brother a date pre-Heat, force him to realize he needed that contact. He didn't expect Sam Winchester to fulfill that goal or for the guy's brother to be the complete opposite of every Omega he had ever met. So, really, this was all Castiel's fault.</p><p>OR: How Gabriel went from setting Sam and Castiel up, to falling for Dean Winchester while his older brothers unhealthy manipulations make a horrible reappearance in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually post Works-In-Progress fic, but I am at the point that I need commentary, ya know? 
> 
> So, first Alpha/Omega fic. Also first Supernatural fic (wrote one when the show came out on my own frk_werewolf Livejournal, but that so don't count).
> 
> Title: from Rob Zombie. I pity the music prude who doesn't know which song. (No offense)

It was all Castiel’s fault. Stupid lonely, shy, awkward Castiel who moped around the house, thinking reading and schoolwork was to be the highlight of everyone’s day. It drove Gabriel nuts. He tried to get Castiel to go places, even tried using that awesome Alpha voice of his on him, which admittedly ended up being extremely awkward for him and his Omega little brother. So, Gabriel just thought maybe getting laid would make those big blue eyes stop staring at him every time he brought one of his one night stands through the front door.

Finding the right Alpha to set up with him was fucking impossible though. Most were dicks like their older brothers and seriously, Cassie deserved a totally awesome one like himself. Gabriel considered himself, well, let’s face it. He’s a wet dream. Or so every Omega he’s bedded has ever said.

“I’m about to give up,” he admitted to his employee, who couldn’t care less about her boss’ little problems, but he told Jo anyway. She didn’t respond, figuring she would just start insulting him about his intelligence and, well, no one on the planet wanted a pouting Gabriel who was surrounded by sweets. Gabriel sighed and did his own ignoring, to that of the customer who just walked in. “Seriously, he’s fucking depressed. Forget getting Cassie laid, just one blind date might be enough.”

“Gabriel,” Jo said, “for one thing, have you ever thought Castiel is just fine being single? He could be sad about something else. And another thing, it’s a damn good thing the only customer in the store is a friend of mine. God, you have no customer service skills.”

And, yeah, dammit. There came the pout. Fucking…Jo breathed and calmed herself down, which had become a survival skill working at Loki’s Bakery. Gabriel let out another sigh, this time noticing a scent in the air. He scowled and turned to look at the Alpha that was practically scent marking the damn place. Seriously, do they no longer teach scent control in school? 

Jo’s friend was, well, it made Gabriel plaster on his ultra friendly face cause holy hell. Fancy coat, a suit, and brown hair that looked like it should be cut but the guy was so damn pretty, who cared? And Gabriel’s mind promptly deleted the fact that he felt short, and amplified the need to tease the young guy. “Hello, Gigantor! Welcome, how may we serve you? Perhaps a nice meditation exercise to calm your hormones the fuck down?”

“Gabriel!” Jo snapped. The look she gave him made him once again question the tests that claimed the girl wasn’t an Alpha. Gabriel claimed bullshit. And female Alpha’s terrified the shit out of him, so he decided to be quiet for maybe three minutes. Jo sent the kid a smile. “Sorry, Sam. Here for the routine pies, I assume?”

The kid was blushing, then cleared his throat before speaking. “Yeah, you know…every three months like clockwork.” His eyes darted to Gabriel. “Gets a little…difficult. Uh, Gabriel, right?”

Gabriel sent him a wide, if not predatory, grin. Hey, he can’t hook-up with another Alpha (he wasn’t ready to die, thanks), but it never stopped him from flirting with the young nervous ones. The kid’s eyes darted around, trying to not look at him. Gabriel really wanted to laugh. “Yes, Sam was it? –Wait, Sam Winchester? You’re the huge pie order? Woah, I don’t know if I want to know what you’re doing with them but you practically paid for my new oven!”

Sam rubbed the back of his head. “Well, umm, I actually wanted to thank you cause my brother devours them all during…uhh…Okay, anyway, Jo? How much do I owe you?”

Suddenly the kid’s scent made sense. He was in close contact with an Omega in Heat. And it was a family member, which just sent your hormones into crazy confusion. Gabriel shuddered, realizing he’d being dealing with that with Castiel any day now. All the more reason to get him laid, god a Heat looked damn brutal without sex to calm it down. Gabriel got a thoughtful expression as Jo headed into the back room. He glanced at the clock. “So, Sasquatch—“

“It’s Sam.”

“That’s what I said.” The blush was looking more like frustration now. “Anyway, you, uh, ya know…Mated or anything? Strapping guy like you, doing something professional, though I have a feeling the briefcase is for show, I’m sure you are. Hmm?”

Sam’s mouth had dropped open, like he had never had anyone ask him something like that so openly. Then he scowled and Gabriel grinned brightly. “I’m a lawyer, so it is not for show. And my attachment status is hardly the need to know kind of information for another Alpha.”

“Sheesh, don’t be so touchy,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. He watched Jo bring out a stack of pies, glare at him for not helping, and head back for the remaining others. “I’m asking because you actually seem decent and I’m trying to get my little brother to actually act like an Omega his age instead of a grumpy eighty year old. I’ll do it even if it kills me, which it probably will."

Sam’s face immediately calmed and he rolled his eyes, before pointedly looking at the leaning tower of pies, a second stack emerging from Jo. “I know what you mean. Dean is…I don’t even have words. Doesn’t help that even Alphas mistake him for one of our own.”

Gabriel snorted. Yeah, right. Like an Omega could actually do that. He reached over and picked up some of the pies. “I’m assuming you drove? I’ll help you to your car.”  
Jo’s eyes practically bugged at the sight of Gabriel actually working. She turned to Sam and smiled, slapping his shoulder. “See ya, Sam. We expect you and Dean over once he’s feeling better.”

“You got it,” he replied, leading Gabriel out to the parking lot. Gabriel was eyeing him carefully. Yeah, he was cute and seemed sweet. Just Castiel’s type, really, if his brother ever dated long enough to actually have a type. Gabriel momentarily wondered how tall Sam actually was, he was blocking the sun. Eyes narrowed in thought, Gabriel conspired as Sam led him to a sleek classic car. He sent Sam a look, wondering if this was some attempt to hide specific things needed in the bedroom. Sam immediately explained, as though he had to constantly. “It’s my brother’s. I only get to drive it on the routine pie runs or emergencies.”

“I think your brother takes pie a little too seriously,” Gabriel commented as Sam placed said pies in the car. “And this is from the guy who makes them for a living. God, how much does he weigh? I mean, Castiel will eat a lot in a Heat but not like that.”

“It’s actually frightening,” Sam said, shutting the door and starting for the driver’s side. “He’s really fit. It’s gross the way people drool over him.”

“And he’s drooling over my pies. That’s true love right there.” Gabriel paused, thinking. “Hey, Samsquatch—“

“Just Sam.”

“That’s what I said. Come by tomorrow around three.” He grinned when Sam got this look on his face. Oh dear Lord, it was the world’s perfect bitchface, if a person had never seen it before. “Sorry, buddy, but I’m immune to that thanks to Castiel, which you will see tomorrow.”

“That again?” Sam asked, unlocking the door.

“Hey, I’ll give you a free pie, or any of the other treats. Please?” Gabriel honestly wasn’t above begging, hell that’s how he had gotten his loan for his bakery. “Castiel is pathetic like a drowned kitten. You’ll find your heart melting.”

“We’ll see,” was all Sam said.

Gabriel smirked. Oh, this was already going according to plan.

*#*

Gabriel might have eaten too many cupcakes. The proof of this was that there were only two left and they hadn’t sold any, and then there was the part where he wouldn’t stop moving. He was practically squirming, vibrating in one spot, when Castiel walked through the bakery doors and shuffled to the small table by the cash register. Gabriel bounced over, grinning so hard his entire face was possibly hurting. Not that he noticed.

“You’re here!” he exclaimed, yanking Castiel into a hug. He then started trying to remove the stupid trench coat his brother always wore, even on blistering hot days. Castiel slapped at his hands, for a second looking like he did as a teenager and Gabriel tortured him, face pinched with annoyance. “Gotta make you look your best, Cassie!”

“Gabriel, get off,” his rough voice sounding calm, despite his expression. “I’m serious, we are too old for this.”

Gabriel sighed dramatically, even louder when Castiel pulled out what was probably the oldest looking book he had ever seen. “Cassie, don’t contaminate my glorious shop with your book of ye old boringness.”

Castiel peered up at him, slipping on a pair of reading glasses that made Gabriel want to practically collapse to the floor in frustration. Castiel cleared his throat and pushed them up his nose. “Why did you even want me here? I should be in the archives at the library researching.”

“Ugh, you’re making me all sad,” Gabriel whined. He let out a huff and scanned his brother, seeing if there was any way he could improve on his brother’s image. He quickly fixed the damn tie, of which Gabriel didn’t even want to know how it was constantly looking ridiculous. Then, on the last minute, just as he heard the door chime, he ruffled the dark hair. Grinning in success when Castiel no longer looked all stiff and proper, no he clearly just had a heavy make out session, or so the hair claimed.

Castiel was glaring, which Gabriel always found both adorable and hilarious. “Did you eat the bag of sugar again?”

“That was one time and I only did it because I lost that giant ass sucker I got at the fair. I was comforting myself,” Gabriel insisted, before turning on his heel to walk away. A red wall was blocking him. He looked up to see Sam Winchester staring over his head, pupils blown and nostrils flaring. Gabriel nearly staring bouncing up and down and clapping. Okay, he clapped a little, which got Sam’s attention.

Sam cleared his throat loudly, looking really uncomfortable as he muttered, “Figured I could at least get that pie.”

“Oh, right!” Gabriel said, his voice booming, which caused Castiel to grumble behind him and look up. Gabriel took a step toward the counter and watched as Castiel saw Sam. Gabriel grinned and when Castiel gulped and shot him a look he wiggled his eyebrows. “Hey, Sam, I’ll go get that pie! Say hello to Castiel, my brother.”

Gabriel couldn’t pull his eyes away as he backed toward the doorway leading to the kitchen. Sam was actually offering his hand out for a handshake. Castiel looked at it like it was a rattlesnake, but took it anyway. Gabriel had to dart into the back, trying to hide his laughter. Seriously, those two looked pathetic. At least Castiel didn’t do that mewling sound he sometimes made when an Alpha touched him this close to his Heat.

Gabriel quickly composed himself, but not too much so he looked natural, and brought out an apple pie to go. He stared at the two, who were still looking at each other. He coughed and big blue eyes shot over to him, giving him a desperate look, asking to be saved. Gabriel rolled his eyes. And people called him pathetic? Nonsense. 

“So, Sammich, no work today?” Gabriel asked, resting his hip on the counter, taking pity on them both and providing an albeit boring distraction. “Good choice on jeans, I approve of your ass.”

That got Sam away from breathing in deeply. The guy might as well have buried his nose in Castiel’s crotch if he wanted to smell him. “It’s Sam. And, yeah, I didn’t need to be in court. The judge couldn’t be there.”

“I apologize for my brother,” Castiel said, pretending to focus on the book in front of him. But Gabriel could see his hands shaking a little bit. It was nothing compared to Sam’s reaction to Castiel talking. Gabriel had seen the effect of Castiel’s voice on a few people before. Sam had closed his eyes, like he was trying to compose himself.

“Uh, no, it’s fine.” Sam mumbled. “I should, uh, get home. Check on Dean. Got…cases to look over. It was nice to meet you, Castiel.” Awkwardly, Sam shook Castiel’s hand again, letting out a shuddering breath in the process. “Bye.”

Sam snatched up the box of pie and rushed out of the shop. Gabriel watched as he calmed himself down, looking confused. Even more so when he looked down at the box where Gabriel had nicely written Castiel’s number down. Sam shot a look at him through the glass door. Gabriel smiled and waved.

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, disturbingly calm and still. “What was that about?”

“What? I can’t introduce you to a friend?” he said defensively as he grabbed a cupcake from the case. 

Castiel pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. It always amazed Gabriel how Castiel could always remain so composed like that. Other Omegas would have fully embarrassed themselves. When Castiel finally looked back up, he watched as Gabriel licked the icing off his cupcake with a little too much enthusiasm. Castiel scowled. “I’ve asked you to stop arranging for me to meet all these people. I think you terrified him.”

“Oh, please,” Gabriel said with an eyeroll. “Cassie, all you do is study and work on that paper of yours. You are in need of a life other than that. And Sam looks like the type of Alpha to be all romantic and shit with you. I know how you are. I mean you put up actual blockades around the house if you’re both in Heat and in a relationship. Heaven forbid that cherry of yours gets popped.”

“Your interest in my lovelife is starting to border on obsession, Gabriel,” Castiel said softly.

“I gave him your number,” Gabriel said, casually.

Castiel didn’t seem too worried about that. Which Gabriel could understand. Most Alphas didn’t consider relationships at all. Gabriel was sort of like that himself, which is why what Castiel said next should not have shocked him. “I’ll accept you trying to, as you say, get me laid, but under one condition. You have to go on three dates with someone before you sleep with them, even if during that time they are in Heat.”

“Three?” Gabriel squeaked out, like it was a grotesque amount. Castiel simply nodded, then apparently deciding that was the end of the conversation, started taking notes from his stuffy old book.

*#*

Sam somehow managed to ignore the smell of the house. It really couldn’t be helped. Dean in Heat was not a pretty thing. The anger, needs, and constant hatefulness flowed through the rooms like poison. It was all Sam could do to control himself as his own instincts needed one and one thing only, to calm and comfort the Omega. It hardly ever got too weird, Dean was usually more pathetically pissed off than horny during. So Sam did his best to provide simple comforts, hence the obscene amount of pie. 

Sam entered the kitchen, barely noticing Dean sitting there, set the pie on the table, sat down and just stared at the number written there. He could feel Dean’s eyes and sighed, knowing he was going to get shit for this one.

“What kind is it?” Dean growled out, which told Sam that he was definitely not on his first beer. At least he hadn’t broken out the hard stuff, it was usually three to four days into the Heat he did that. Dean pulled the box toward him, about to lift the lid before he paused. “Dude, what the fuck? Who the hell is Castiel?”

Dean was looking at him. Sam looked at him through his bangs and felt his face flush. “I, uh, met him today. But his brother, he owns that Loki Bakery place, actually was the one to write it on there.”

“Great, fucking great. I get to go through the Ruby experience all over again,” Dean hissed out. Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes and reminded himself Dean usually wasn’t this ridiculous. 

“I doubt he’s anything like her,” he replied, purposely not thinking about his relationship with Ruby, the Omega who used that status to manipulate and get what she wanted. “Looked more like a stuffy professor than anything. He seemed nice.”

“Nice,” Dean repeated. “Is this your way of politely saying ugly or are you doing that stupid thing you do where you downplay something so I don’t tease you? Go ahead and gush, you fucking moron, I’m gonna tease you regardless.”

Sam and Dean glared at each other, but Sam gave in. Best let him get his jollies on the topic out now so it won’t be as bad if he ever sees Sam attempt to interact with Castiel.

“Let’s just say that despite Omega biology preventing Omegas from being able to be sexually attracted to each other, even you would want to tackle this guy down. I mean, he looks like he’s all virginal, but when he talks you can practically feel him give you a command.” Sam then shrugged and scraped the table top with his fingernail. “I don’t think he was interested, though.”

“You are a dumbass,” Dean snapped, downing the rest of his beer and going for more. “That’s why you call him. God, why do I put up with you!”

Sam watched him storm away, leaving a trail of rage and sexual frustration. His face had looked flushed, so the fever was now starting. Sam wanted to follow him, do what Alphas usually did, but it was his brother and older one to boot. Dean never took too kindly to him trying to help.

Sam’s eyes landed on the number. It was like it was calling to him. He closed his eyes and remembered when he first saw Castiel. Gabriel had been blocking most of his view. But he could smell him, a scent that was so intense he just automatically started walking toward it, letting it wash over him. It smelled like happiness. Then he had gotten close enough, could see over Gabriel’s head, and all he could see were glaring blue eyes. Castiel had been glaring at Gabriel of course and Sam had had the sudden instinct to get the other Alpha away from him, out of the room.

Sam opened his eyes and wondered. He might have been labeled an Alpha since birth, but he’d never really acted like other Alphas, who really seemed no higher than monkeys on the totem pole. Maybe it was because of Dean, watching his brother being treated like crap because of his status, seeing Dean go through this bizarre behavior in high school after his only relationship with an Alpha. Sam, seeing this, had practically conditioned himself from going into the possessive, violent rages and acting like an animal that was entitled to everything. But, seeing and smelling Castiel…

It had been three hours since he had laid eyes on the man. Would it be pathetic to call him? Sam pulled out his phone and first saved the number into his contacts. He paused, listening for Dean and hearing the shower. Well, it was his only chance without an audience. Thumb shaking, he hit the call button.

“Hello?” Oh god, it was him. His voice sounded just as amazing over the phone. 

“Uh, umm, hi. It’s Sam, we met today?” Sam said quickly. “Your brother—“

“Gave you my number, I know.” There was a pause, then Castiel said in an amused voice, “I believe he wishes for us to have sex.”

Sam was happy Dean couldn’t hear him, because the sound he made Dean would have never been able to let go of. “I…”

“You?”

Was Castiel just making fun of him now? “Sorry, I’m not really a sleeping with strangers type.”

Castiel hummed, which should not have sounded so hot. 

“I mean, unless that’s what you would want.” Sam was going to kill himself, there were no other options.

“On the contrary, I think I’m going to like that about you. Say, you wouldn’t happen to know of a creative way to keep my brother busy tonight, would you?”

“I…I’m not sure?” Sam said, confused.

“Pity,” Castiel said. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come over, later on. But Gabriel would make the experience unbearable.”

“Come over? Really?” Sam questioned, wondering if this was all just to appease Gabriel, who could have been sitting right there ordering Castiel around.

“Well, otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to see you…for a while.”

“Oh, right.” Sam swallowed, Castiel’s subtle way of saying he’s nearly to his Heat caused something to twist in Sam’s stomach. “I’d force him onto my brother, but Dean is, well, that, so…and I don’t really feel comfortable—“

“With an Alpha so close to your brother at this time. I understand.”

Sam turned at the sound of footsteps and smell of Dean’s shampoo, which tried to cover up the scent of sexual frustration and a subtle spike of need. “I mean, he’s usually more of, hey let’s drink and beat crap up kind of Omega, but this time around.”

“You better as fuck not be talking to your boytoy about me,” Dean growled, going for the pie and stabbing a fork into it with a bit too much enthusiasm.

He heard Castiel chuckle. “Did he just call me your boytoy?”

“It appears so,” Sam said with a long sigh. “Sorry.”

“Hmm, well, I suppose I can talk Gabriel into going out. Problem is he can’t exactly go find someone to bed for the evening. I kind of twisted him into a dare to not have sex until he’s had three dates with the person.”

Sam laughed, “Can I steal that idea?”

“If you’d like. Regardless, I’ll arrange something. So, would you like to come over and perhaps watch a movie?”

“Yeah,” Sam breathed out, feeling something content wash over him about seeing Castiel again.

“I’ll text you the directions. Goodbye, Sam.”

Sam sat at the table, clutching his phone, trying to not smile. Dean stared at him, mindlessly eating and drinking, barely blinking to obviously put as much pressure on Sam to react as he could. Finally, Sam couldn’t hold back his big smile. His face was turning red and he felt a little like he could probably fly if he put his mind to it.  
Dean grunted and looked down at his now empty plate. “God, you two are going to be fucking gross together aren’t you? Keep it the hell away from me.”

“Behave yourself, Dean,” Sam said, sounding chipper, “or I’ll make you go out with his brother.”

*#*

Of course Gabriel heard Castiel’s side of the conversation. But he shuffled off and said nothing. Humming to himself he waited until an hour had passed. He made for the door, throwing over his shoulder, “Out for three!”

He knew Castiel would simply ignore it, he pretty much ignored Gabriel as much as he could, except when Gabriel was being an issue. Gabriel actually, being able to get to his car and drive, felt proud of his sneakiness. Castiel was the few to always catch him when he was up to something. He must have been getting better. He glanced down at the address of one Sam Winchester. He was going to be three blocks of custom chocolate less for the address, but regardless Charlie had pulled through.

Humming, perfectly content that he was doing the right thing by his brother and causing a bit of panic in the process, Gabriel made his way to the house of the Winchesters. He reached it, quickly, noticing it was just a bit shy of their own house. Both two story, both reasonably built. Gabriel figured, only difference, Sam made less money than him. 

The door was standard as he knocked. He knew Sam would answer. He’d say his typical older brother and Alpha crap, serious enough to possibly scare the poor sexy kid so he’d be timid enough around Castiel. He stood straight as the door opened.

“Hello Sa—“

It wasn’t Sam. It was a man that was in the vague height between Gabriel and Sam. Standard clothes, jeans and t-shirt, and dear Lord, Gabriel needed to remember breathing. Gabriel looked up at the eyes before him, a clear leaf green that almost seemed to hint in the amber of his very own. Gabriel coughed again and took a step back.

“Well, what the hell do you want?” Dean growled, showing for most people that he was an Alpha.

Gabriel tried to breath but realized it was a bad idea. Heat…Shit. “I was just gonna give Sam the standard big brother act, since he’s doing some weird shit with my little brother tonight.”

Gabriel felt he deserved a fucking firework display for that calm reply.

“You’re the pie guy, then? Fucking awesome.” Dean, as Gabriel had realized, seemed extremely pissed off about that. Gabriel honestly didn’t understand that, but it made him want to go in battle mode and hunt down whatever the hell was pissing off his Omega. Gabriel blinked and decided that phrasing panic would wait for later. “Well, they’re good. How about I give your message to Sam myself, the little fucker—“

“You don’t like him leaving right now,” Gabriel said, leaving his tone and scent casual. Okay, now he would admit it, this damn Omega could portray an Alpha. Good thing he hadn’t made any bets.

Dean’s hand was gripping the door. Gabriel half expected it to break. He didn’t really know what he was doing right then. Omegas in Heat. They were easy if you were only looking to satisfy. Castiel acted like a retarded Omega, like his scent did not show his state of mind. Gabriel wasn’t sure what he was sensing here. 

“You can take your Alpha-douche head and fuck yourself,” Dean said, leaning forward to get his aggressive stance noticeable.

Gabriel couldn’t help it. He stepped closer and just breathed. Leave it to the pissed off Omega, older brother to the guy who might throw Castiel out of his funk, to trigger something in Gabriel he never felt. The Omega was in distress, and not just by his presence. He had an old, terrible smell around him. Almost like an Alpha’s scent gone sour. Gabriel could only step forward, getting more scent, and whisper, “I won’t, but you…I could do what should happen, what needs to happen.” Gabriel did not know where the words were coming from. “I could erase the stench.”

Dean jerked back, looking both terrified and determined all at once. Gabriel could be honest, he was more turned on than he ever has been before. But he had to be careful. Omegas had their own violence in them. Gabriel had seen it and he wasn’t willing to see it again. And this Omega reeked of anger. Gabriel knew he could force the Alpha’s cursed need to comfort and own on this man. But he didn’t want to. Dean was obviously made of steel about to break at this time.

“You can take your smarmy ass and chase it down the street,” Dean growled. His eyes kept darting to the path from the porch, through the door, and into the living room. He then seemed to try to focus on Gabriel’s face. He looked more pissed at Gabriel than Gabriel had ever experienced, all in a look. 

Gabriel honestly felt he had no control over himself as he took two steps closer, bringing himself too close to Dean Winchester. The smell, the eyes, the voice saying “fuck you” in a tiny voice, just as Gabriel stumbled and their bodies touched.

He heard Dean moan in a way that made it clear that it was unintentional. Dean ended up pressed against the door jam as Gabriel caught himself, one hand on the inside of the door and the other hand having grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s beautiful eyes almost seemed to glaze over, though the angry set of his mouth told a story of fury instead of desire. And that was why Gabriel took a step back and walked into house, instead of undressing Dean right there.

“So where is Sam?” Gabriel asked casually. Dean shut the door and led him a bit further in the living room, almost like he felt he had to. Gabriel did not like that the Omega had that gut instinct, like he was afraid of Gabriel and had to act on orders not even asked. Gabriel lowered his eyes, trying to seem even slightly less of an Alpha. He suddenly could hear the sound of water up the stairs. Well, then. Dean answered because his brother was in the shower. 

“Shower,” Dean grunted. He hadn’t moved and his head was bowed, something Gabriel just knew wasn’t right. He fought down the urge to just grab. To smell and stroke his hand down a strong back, trying to comfort. But Dean looked like he was about to run.

“I hear you like my pies,” Gabriel said softly, the only thing he could think to say, even though it had basically been stated barely five minutes ago. He saw Dean’s mouth twitch, like the normal Dean would smirk. Gabriel almost wanted the snarky response he knew Dean had. 

“Maybe.” Dean’s head jerked up and the shower turned off. He was nervously looking at the ceiling, like he thought his action, just simple actions, Sam would punish him for.

“Calm down,” Gabriel said, possibly ordered. Dean looked back at the floor in response, his back extremely tense. “You know your brother, he is reasonable.”

Oddly it was the thing to say. Dean relaxed and seconds later he looked casual as Sam was due down the stairs. Sam looked between them, confused. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Dean snapped, heading for his coat by the door. “I’m going to the bar. Sam, don’t you dare try to stop me.” Dean shot Gabriel one last look and Gabriel honestly didn’t know what the make of it. It could have been angry, passionate even, but Dean just stared at him. Gabriel tried to smile, but Dean just went.

Gabriel’s chest hurt, for one second, before he focused on Sam, ignoring the revving of the engine of Dean’s car. “That didn’t go well.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled, like he was used to Dean and couldn’t speak words he needed to say. Gabriel remained polite, not commenting. Sam looked at him and Gabriel hid his need to react to how Sam looked. “Did you need something?”

Gabriel cleared his throat. “Yeah, just be careful with Castiel. He gets attached really fast.” Gabriel looked at his hands, half his mind only on Dean and the horrible need to chase him down and calm him. Gabriel shook his head and focused enough to look at Sam with aggressive intent, “I’m not violent, really. But I will hurt you if Castiel gets his heart broken. Be a Gigantor as much as you want, it won’t stop me.”

Sam stared at him, looking confused. Like he had never heard Gabriel’s tiny speech, despite it being a typical thing between Alpha and Omega siblings, defend the pack and all. But Sam didn’t seem to understand. But his small smile as he looked off to the distance? Told Gabriel all he needed to.

“I’ll head out,” Gabriel said, turning for the door. Sam’s hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and Gabriel paused, feeling lucky he didn’t jump. He wasn’t sure why Sam had grabbed his shoulder, but he merely stilled. “Yes?”

“Just…I’ll take care of your brother tonight,” Sam said, suddenly sounding like a real Alpha. His voice had turned from innocent lawyer to something else. Sam let out a long breath. “If you promise to check in on my brother, watch him even if you’re that bored. He’ll be at the Roadhouse.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Gabriel said, keeping his tone calm and confident.

“Thanks,” Sam said, turning to head back upstairs. Gabriel guessed he was worried about his hair. Regardless, he watched the youngest Winchester walk away. And, as he left, he realized tonight it was only his job to take care of the other Winchester. He didn’t know whether to be upset or happy with it. He flicked the turn signal and made his way toward the Roadhouse, nerves and thoughts competing against each other.

Getting there was easy and finding Dean inside was even easier, since it looked like the guy was already trying to get himself in trouble. He was obviously hustling a couple of large Alphas at a pool table and in such a short amount of time, Gabriel could see his was leaning towards drunk. Which means Dean had went straight for the hard stuff. Gabriel held back every single curse he knew and settled at the bar, angled for the perfect view.

The drunker Dean got, the more the Omega’s bizarre ability to control his Heat better than anyone Gabriel knew simply started breaking down. By the time his scent had hit Gabriel’s nose, over the smell of sweat and booze, the two men Dean was cheating out of their money had already been soaked in it. Gabriel knew this was going to go bad. He knew it, and yet he didn’t move yet.

If he stepped in now, Dean would probably hate him for going all protective Alpha on him. Dean probably only tolerated that from his brother. Besides, Gabriel was curious. Just how much could Dean handle? Though, Gabriel didn’t want to know that much, he had a feeling from their interaction earlier that whatever it was that was Dean’s true breaking point? It would probably break Gabriel as well.

He turned to order another beer, the words barely out of his mouth before he heard someone cry out. It was Dean and the sound triggered every instinct Gabriel had.   
He was on his feet, storming over to the pool table before he even registered what he was seeing. One of the burlier Alphas had Dean now pinned against the pool table, leaning into Dean with flared nostrils and causing Dean to lean back, to get away though that only helped the man get closer to having him lying flat on the green top.

He knew Dean was actually afraid due to the fact that his hands were so tight around his pool cue that Gabriel was worried about his circulation. But of course, that was Dean’s only betrayal. “Get the fuck off me.”

“No one’s going to save you, Omega,” the man said, using the word like it was one used for an animal and not a human being.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Gabriel announced calmly, resting a hand on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t wait, merely yanked the guy backwards and, using his shock to his advantage, had him pinned to the wall with his forearm digging into his Adam’s apple. The man’s shock increased as he registered Gabriel. “I think you are going to leave. Actually, no, we are. And you are going to be happy that I don’t contact my lawyer.”

“Not my fault you let your bitch off his leash.”

Gabriel felt the angriest growl of his life leave his throat. He could hear Dean gasp in the background, but all of Gabriel’s focus was just on not breaking this asshole’s neck. Suddenly, seemingly delicate hands were pulling him away. He turned and came face to face with Jo. She gave him a smile before speaking to the two Alpha men.   
“I think everyone here is in agreement over the Roadhouse’s policies concerning treatment of fellow patrons, including Omegas.” Her eyes turned to stone. “I would suggest you boys leave.”

And once again, Gabriel wondered about Jo as the men exchanged scared looks and rushed off, disappearing into the drunken crowd. Gabriel looked at Dean, who had his arms wrapped around himself. He was clearly trying to act calm, fine even. For Gabriel’s sight and nose, it wasn’t working.

“Gabriel, get him out of here,” Jo said softly. “And don’t…don’t do anything. Don’t make him regret knowing you.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathed out. He walked over to Dean and slid his arm through Dean’s bent one. Dean looked up, eyes wide and pupils struggling to decide if they were blown wide or simply pin pricks. When Gabriel spoke, he kept his voice soft, but allowed some of his need to just have Dean do what he said, for the sake of his sanity. “Hey, I’m taking you home.”

Dean nodded slowly, an obvious sign he was shutting down.

“Jo? I’ll get his car later.”

“Yeah, yeah. The Baby is in protective custody, starting now,” she said, before leading them to the door, like she was daring any of the drunken idiots there to say anything. And here Gabriel had always thought she was just his adorable baking assistant. Here, though, Jo was Queen and Gabriel was lucky he got to call her a friend.   
Getting Dean home was easy enough. The guy smelled of misery and anger, but still a little like a whorehouse, as though the Heat refused to give him a break. They said nothing, not even as Gabriel guided him inside, securing the door behind them.

It was then Gabriel saw a reaction. Dean had been slowly walking away, before he looked up at the photographs on the wall. He was staring at one, an older and rough looking man that Gabriel assumed was his father. Suddenly, Dean grabbed it, ripped it off the wall and threw it with such force that it sailed across the living room and shattered against the opposite wall.

Gabriel just stood there and watched as Dean kept throwing things and at one point shoved the couch over. Then Dean was there, grabbing Gabriel and slamming him into the wall, causing Gabriel to not be able to breathe, both from the impact and the furious expression that did nothing to hide the sign of tears. 

“Dean,” he said. Before he could continue, Dean had wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s throat. He thought it best to just shut up, try to understand the situation a bit more.

“You guys always have to fuck shit up, don’t you?” Dean growled, before pressing in and kissing him.

It wasn’t the kind of kissing Gabriel usually went for. Dean was angry and out of control, which manifested itself in a kiss that bruised and brought blood. And Lord, Gabriel had to have been sick in the head, because he liked it. He liked an Omega demanding what he wanted, taking it without asking. It was…unheard of. And frightening. And just when Gabriel had started to respond, Dean released him.

“Dean?” he asked, voice sounding raw.

Dean said nothing, just calmly walked upstairs. Gabriel hesitated, knew he should call Sam, because Dean probably needed him more right then. But his mind was made up, Dean was his now. His without sex and Mating. His. 

So, Gabriel followed him.

*#*

After about thirty minutes of watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail and, much to his amusement, depleting a good portion of Gabriel’s ‘touch and die’ candy stash, which apparently had candy from all over the world, Sam finally thought he had a tiny bit of Castiel figured out. The man was calm and quiet, but just as quickly could say something sarcastic or without knowledge of its pop culture meaning and send Sam into a laughing fit that nearly knocked him off the couch. Castiel would just watch him, a small smile on his face. And god, Sam wanted to kiss him. But he didn’t.

“So, what is your dissertation on?” Sam asked, shifting slightly, pretending he wasn’t doing it to bring him closer to Castiel.

“Angels,” Castiel said.

“Really?”

“Yes. The angel, human relationship over the course of religious history.” Castiel glanced at him, a flash of eyes too blue to exist. “I’m getting close to my deadline, actually.”

They fell back into a comfortable silence. Sam flexed his fingers and, eyes intent on the movie, placed his hand on top of Castiel’s. He felt that hand stiffen, then turn to lace their fingers together. And it was crazy, but Sam suddenly felt like he was back in seventh grade and nervously holding Melissa Cartwright’s hand while her dad hovered in the door way and turned the light on to making sure Sam wasn’t molesting his daughter. Sam actually felt like he was blushing and maybe he was. Castiel had looked over at him and he looked amused at how flushed Sam seemed to be.

They continued watching the movie, but Sam was mostly zoned out. All he could focus on was Castiel’s soft hand, the way it relaxed when Sam stroked his palm with his thumb. Sam could smell a slow build of arousal in the air and couldn’t really help how his pants were tightening.

But then, he realized Castiel’s hands had started shaking and how the scent was getting a little too strong, beyond average strong. Suddenly, Castiel pulled away and stood. “You should go.”

Sam’s confusion only lasted a second as he watched how Castiel was turned away from him, seeing him hunch inward and look like a poke would tip him over. Sam slowly stood. “Cas? It’s okay. Hey, let me just help you—“

“It’s—“ If it had been Dean, Castiel would have been cursing and storming away, possibly punching things as he escaped to his bedroom. Castiel, on the other hand, was trying to stay composed as he started shuffling toward the front door to let Sam out. “It’s apparently two days early. I don’t know…I’m so sorry.”

“Cas, don’t worry. It happens,” he said, keeping his tone neutral, trying to ignore the damn scent trying to overwhelm him. “We can try again when you’re able, okay? Cause, I like you. Really like you.”

Castiel made a soft noise, probably without realizing it, and looked over his shoulder, blue eyes immediately meeting Sam’s. He slowly leaned into the wall, pressing his back into it, like he wasn’t sure if he could stay upright. Sam took a few steps closer, at the very least because he’d have to pass Castiel to get out of the house. Castiel didn’t move away, just watched warily.

“Does it normally happen like this?” Sam asked softly. Because in all honesty, he was unfamiliar with the Heat coming rapidly and with no warning.

“No,” Castiel replied. “Never, actually.”

Sam didn’t know what to think of that, so he walked a tiny bit more, now directly in front of Castiel and shit. That gloriously arousing scent that made him want to groan and pin Castiel down was now coming in waves. And the way Castiel was staring at him, both skittish and yet pleading, didn’t help matters. Sam wasn’t sure he could stand for much longer.

“I’m going to help you upstairs,” Sam suddenly said, almost shocking himself. And apparently his body was along for the plan because he was already reaching out for Castiel.

“Sam, I don’t think,” Castiel started, but it was useless because Sam was already wrapping an arm around his waist to give him support.

“Fuck,” Sam breathed out, when their hips touched as he pulled Castiel closer. Sam closed his eyes, trying to ignore where their bodies were lightly pressed together. When he thought he had composed himself he opened his eyes, only to find Castiel had tipped his head back and was staring at him. Sam gave him a small smile. “Okay, so I’ll get you to your room, then leave. Or stay down here, actually. I’ll let Gabriel know to come home. That’s a good plan, right?”

Castiel chuckled and it sounded almost raspy and deep and Sam needed to not think the things it made him think of. Castiel then cleared his throat and straightened, his shaking more evident as Sam walked with him toward the stairs. It almost seemed like Castiel was holding back more than Sam was. At the stairs, Sam shifted to be behind him, automatically grabbing Castiel’s hips to steady him as they took it step by step. It was a bad move, cause not only could Sam now see Castiel’s ass perfectly, but because Castiel let out this moaning noise that was clearly involuntary.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, though he didn’t let go.

Castiel’s room was at the end of the hall, just like Dean’s was. Sam figured it was for the same protective instinct he had on protecting his brother. Sam was pretty sure the first closed door belonged to Gabriel. When they were inside, Sam focused on helping Castiel lay down, now noticing the Omega’s eyes were partially glazed over and the scent was more intense than ever. Sam pulled away, retreating a few steps.

Castiel’s room had three bookshelves and it looked like he needed another one. There were no decorations on the walls, just shelves, a desk flowing with slips of paper and post-its, and the bed and dresser. Which just led his eyes right back to Castiel, who was once again staring at him. Blue eyes that you could fall into, though Sam wasn’t sure what emotion he was seeing.

“I’ll be downstairs,” Sam said, turning for the door, not sure if he was fleeing for himself or Castiel.

“Wait.” Castiel’s voice was still deep and gravelly. “If you’re going to stay, then actually stay.”

Sam took a deep breath in, feeling his skin hum from all the smells rolled into the scent Castiel was filling the room with. Then he nodded. He walked over and first gently removed Castiel’s shoes, hoping to make him more comfortable. He removed his own shoes and, not saying a word, climbed onto the bed. He encouraged Castiel onto his side and slowly, like he was afraid Castiel would run off, he wrapped his arms around Castiel and pulled him back into his chest. He was careful, though, to not let his hips get too close, not wanting to freak Castiel out with how turned on he was.

Castiel was breathing heavy, but Sam just waited for him to relax. He wondered if anyone had ever held him like this, let alone during a Heat. They hadn’t actually talked about prior experiences. Dean’s reaction to such questions had trained Sam a long time ago to simply not ask. Soon Castiel’s breathing slowed, but not to the point of sleep.

“Cas?” Sam asked, his mouth pressed to the skin just behind Castiel’s ear.

“Yes, Sam,” he replied and Sam felt a shiver go through him.

“The moment you are uncomfortable, you kick me out of here, got it?” Maybe it was the situation, but Sam felt his voice using a tone generally only Alphas were capable of. Demanding, ordering, and serious.

“Yes,” and Castiel had clearly heard the tone because his agreement came out like a whimper. Sam tried to ignore what that whimper did to him, his hips shifting because he needed to suddenly grind up against Castiel. Castiel spoke again, soft and unsure, “I do not mean to tease you. I didn’t know this would happen.”

“The thought didn’t cross my mind, Cas. Try to relax, maybe fall asleep.”

“Okay,” Castiel agreed. Sam’s arm around his waist tightened as Castiel shifted, trying to get comfortable enough for sleep. Sam laid there, eyes clenched as he held his breath, just as Castiel scooted further against him, bringing Castiel’s ass right against Sam’s apparently permanent erection. Castiel’s breathing caught and neither of them moved. Then Castiel fully relaxed, his body fully aligned against Sam’s own.

Sam couldn’t help it, he let out a moan. There was silence, then he felt Castiel’s hips shift, pushing farther against Sam. Sam tried to hold back the second moan, but it came out, “Fuck, Cas.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel replied, breathless. Sam didn’t think he was sorry, because the Omega moved again. Castiel sucked in a breath. “I can’t seem—“

“—to stop,” Sam finished. Sam closed his eyes and buried his face into Castiel’s neck, which was a stupid move because Castiel suddenly stiffened and for the first time Sam smelled fear enter the scent. Sam immediately pulled his head away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s okay,” Castiel whispered, but it didn’t sound like he meant it. Sam didn’t blame him. The neck was sensitive and where the biting Mark went. He’d heard horror stories of Alphas Marking Omegas, only to leave them to deal with the results alone.

“No, it’s not, I’m not thinking straight,” Sam said.

“Which is my fault.”

“You didn’t plan this, Cas,” Sam told him. “Maybe I should go downstairs.”

Before Sam could move, Castiel had reached back and clutch his hip in what could easily become a painful grip. Castiel sounded like he was about to start panicking, “No!”

“Okay,” Sam quickly said, tightening his hold on Castiel. “I won’t leave. Not until you kick me out. Or when Gabriel beats the crap out of me.”

“He did say he wanted to get me laid,” Castiel commented, returning to being calm.

Sam smiled against his hair. “I think that part is best up to you.”

Castiel yawned, the sudden Heat already wearing him out. “Knowing me? It will never happen.”

“Why do you say that?”

“I just don’t think…it will. The idea is pretty abstract to me, anyway,” Castiel explained. “And, well, you could find better than me.”

Suddenly a little angry, Sam lifted up and cupped Castiel’s cheek, forcing the Omega to look at him. Castiel’s eyes were wide, but he seemed to know not to say anything more. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but instead instinct and an inability to take that damn amazing smell any longer caused Sam to press forward, lips meeting Castiel’s in a soft kiss. But a kiss that made Sam’s wants and desires extremely obvious. More than the erection pressed up against Castiel’s clothed backside could ever dream to prove.

Castiel let out a noise at the kiss, long and desperate. And Sam couldn’t take it. He had to give Castiel what he needed, consequences be damned. Sam raised himself up, not breaking the kiss, and pressed Castiel back into the bed. Sam was partially on top of him, his thigh pressed between Castiel’s, when he tentatively slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Castiel groaned in response, the sound vibrating.

Sam pulled back, letting his forehead rest against Castiel’s, trying to breath. He felt Castiel’s hand touch his chest. Sam expected to be shoved away, definitely not yanked down, making his body fully contact Castiel’s. It was like being branded, like if he got away and looking down he would find a burn mark on his skin, matching Castiel’s body. Castiel slid his other hand up and, threading fingers through Sam’s hair, cupped Sam’s head and brought him into another kiss, soft and languid.

Sam’s brain calmed down a bit as Castiel made it clear that he wanted what they were doing. That he needed the kissing and mild touching. Sam was terrified he’d scare him off. So he tried, he really did, to just follow Castiel’s lead. But it was hard. Castiel was in Heat, his body was nothing but needs right then. An Alpha could only handle so much. But somehow Sam was doing it. He was being careful and gentle, barely rocking his hips into Castiel’s, who he had quickly discovered was just as hard as Sam was.

“As far as you want,” Sam managed to say, feeling Castiel nod in agreement as Sam’s fumbling fingers tried to unbutton Castiel’s shirt. Finally he had it open and parted the fabric like he was revealing something sacred. And god, Castiel was just beautiful. Sam leaned down to nuzzle his chest, breathing in deep, pressing his cheek against it to feel the vibration of Castiel’s groan.

“Sam,” Castiel whispered, his hip jerking upward like he was trying to tell Sam something but didn’t know the words.

Sam started kissing down Castiel chest, even his Alpha mind reminding him that the first thing to do was to please the Omega. Please them, making them happy, before trying to focus on just yourself. Sam didn’t understand how some Alphas couldn’t do just that, because the small muscle spasms, the tiny noises as Sam reached Castiel’s waist, was hotter than sex.

Sam lowered his head, feeling Castiel’s cloth covered erection touch his skin. He moaned and didn’t bother to wonder about it, the why, the why a man, why. Sam didn’t care, he focused on the button and zipper on Castiel’s pants. Castiel let out a moan, that was raw and needy and yet confused, like he didn’t know what was happening next.

“Remember,” Sam said, nearly mumbling, “as far as you want.”

And then Castiel’s erection was released and Sam was staring at it, for a second feeling panic. But it was Castiel, who had just let out a whimper and was clearly trying desperately not to move, not to arch. Sam felt something just completely take over. It was him, but not as he knew himself. 

Whatever it was, Sam suddenly had Castiel’s erection in his mouth, tasting the scent more than smelling it and probably groaning in the process. Castiel let out a noise that was more like a keening wail. Sam took that as his cue, and he wanted nothing more than to taste and smell and drag his tongue everywhere that he could. He needed Castiel to be better, to want him, to…god, to come.

A part of him still felt that dominant urge, to own and take. His only way of satisfying it was to grab Castiel’s hips and pin them to the bed, not letting him rock upward to Sam’s mouth at all. Castiel tensed, but let out a moan and allowed it without complaint as Sam did something he never pictured doing, he deep throated Castiel and felt no need to gag, like the size of Castiel was perfect and meant for him.

“Oh my…Sam, what?” Castiel’s fumbling words hit Sam’s ears, but it only made Sam use more of his tongue, to draw out the desperate moan that Castiel gave him. Castiel’s fingers were now in his hair, grasping and tugging. Tugging him upward. Sam immediately released him from his mouth to slide upward, hand caressing, as he met Castiel’s eyes. They were fully blown, the pupil overwhelming the blue. Castiel gulped. “Please, Sam.”

“Cas,” Sam found himself whispering, despite the way he grinding into Castiel for just a second from the words. “I…I don’t know if I can stop.”

“Naked,” Castiel said, mouth just a line with him thinking. Sam wanted to kiss him. Castiel’s face turned even brighter. “I mean, shit.”

“I’m pretty sure I can hold back,” Sam said softly, already reaching to pull his own shirt off. It flew to the side. “I won’t hurt you, Cas.”

Castiel was looking at his chest, a trembling hand touching him like he was made of porcelain. Sam took that as encouragement and started sliding Castiel’s pants downward. He couldn’t help himself, one hand slid around, groping Castiel’s ass. Sam groaned and dropped his head down as his palm slid across one cheek to the next and encountered wetness.

Sam was an Alpha, he had taken every required course he had to on Alphas and Omegas. He remembered sitting there uncomfortably as one professor had explained male Omegas. The slick, the wet, and…Sam couldn’t help the moan and growl that escaped him. Castiel was turned on enough to produce slick. Castiel’s body thought penetration was about to happen, maybe even knotting, which was normal but Sam had never that done with an actual person.

And damn, Castiel was soaked with it. Sam clenched his eyes tight, and he really couldn’t help it when he whispered in a strangled voice, “Cas, you’re so wet.”

The speed up of Castiel’s breathing was the only indication that he was freaking out. Sam pulled back immediately, onto his knees and only touching where Castiel had not pulled away. The Omega, his Omega, was looking like he didn’t know what was supposed to happen, like he wasn’t sure if a panic attack was best or not. Sam felt sick and hated himself. A feeling he had only felt toward his brother, when Sam would say something wrong.

“Sam,” Castiel finally whispered, sitting up and touching his chest, one thumb circling Sam’s nipple almost like Castiel didn’t know he was doing it. He looked, well, like a debauched sex god trying to lure another person into his bed. Sam knew he was trembling, his hold on his own natural instincts growing smaller and smaller. Castiel smiled sadly. “I hate how…but…No, I don’t care anymore. Sam, please, something. Just…something. I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it.”

And Sam couldn’t reject Castiel. So, he let his instinct take control. 

Within a minute their clothes were stripped away, even Castiel’s socks with a kiss to each arch. Castiel’s eyes were so wide, trying to take everything in, but Sam was pretty sure his were the same. Finally, no clothes, no fabric, and Sam could pin him down again with his body, with their erections pressed together and Castiel making that wailing noise again. Sam felt like his whole life had just fallen into place.

And to thrust against Castiel, even without penetrating, to feel Castiel’s throat and chest rumble with every deep moan, Sam never wanted to be anywhere else. He knew where he belonged, who was his and only his. Not Ruby, who would purposely come back to his apartment reeking of another Alpha, smirking when his unstable emotions took over. 

No, Castiel wasn’t like that. And with that, the growl, the one Dean called his ‘Alpha Growl’, would not go away. He wasn’t penetrating Castiel, but it really fucking felt like it. Because the sounds coming from his gorgeous blue eyed Omega were damn addictive and loving and just pure. Pure.

And that made Sam realize he was thrusting against a virgin. Before he could think, he was kissing Castiel again, as softly as he could because he really couldn’t slow down. The difference between the kiss and the grinding from his hips seemed to make his Omega suddenly react more, though Sam honestly thought that wasn’t possible. 

Then, a loud, emotional filled groaned and jerky hips told Sam that Castiel had come. And, by the look in his eyes, he was shocked by it. Sam smiled, suddenly the need to thrust like an animal gone, now that Castiel had been sated. Sam relaxed, ignoring his harder than ever erection in favor of pulling Castiel against him, a hug filled with arms and legs. 

Castiel’s breathing was slowing down, as was the thickness of Castiel’s scent in the air. But it was still there, like the orgasm helped but it wasn’t the exact thing Castiel needed. Castiel shifted, then grunted. “Sam, you didn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Sam said, fully willing to give his erection enough time to calm down. He didn’t want to push anything on Castiel, he didn’t want to leave anything on the Omega to make him think Sam was going to force himself, to hurt. 

“No, it’s not,” Castiel said in a clear, even tone. His eyes practically forced Sam to stare into to them, to stare and feel every emotion and thought. “Sam, I’m not weak.”

“I never—“ Sam started.

“I know, but I’m reminding you,” Castiel replied, voice now soft. Sam barely even acknowledged Castiel lifting up, nudging him onto the bed and straddling Sam’s hips. And holy living hell, it was almost terrible.

Sam’s eyes rolled back briefly when his hips automatically jutted upwards, his erection grazing against the cleft of Castiel’s ass. And shit, so much wetness, so much slick, and Sam just wanted to thrust in. But he stopped himself. Eyes closed, he held onto Castiel’s waist, steadying him and trying to keep him from rocking back. Finally he looked up at Castiel, watching as the ripple of desire went across his face, eyes flashing like electricity had hit them. At that moment, Sam realized he was screwed, because he could only do what his Omega wanted.

*#*

Gabriel tried to get a look at Dean’s room, but aside from furniture all he saw was the fist heading his way. So quick and fast and bam! Gabriel staggered, but Dean grabbed the lapels of his coat and used it to fling him around and pin him to a wall inside the room. The door closed ominously as Dean’s beautiful green eyes pinned him.

And Gabriel could not move right then. He had to figure out a way to get through to this Omega, to calm him so they could talk.

“Nice digs,” he said, half expecting the fury he had seen downstairs.

“I hate you,” Dean said, before kissing him yet again. A violent kiss that left Gabriel’s lip bleeding. Dean looked angry, but also confused and desperate. “I hate you so much.”

Gabriel said nothing. There wasn’t anything he actually could say. And so he wasn’t shocked when Dean easily—and seriously, was Dean on steroids?—flung him onto the bed and pinned him there. Straddling him and pinning him like Dean was an Alpha in his own right. And shit, Gabriel was too turned on to care.

“You take—“ Dean grunted, angry, as he ripped Gabriel’s shirt open. “—and take—“ Dean grabbed his nipple with two fingers and twisted, pulling a painful sound Gabriel. “—and you take but never…you don’t fucking care. We’re weak, pathetic, meant to be used.”

Dean’s head had dipped down, his forehead now pressing against the top of Gabriel’s head. Gabriel could feel a spike of rage flow through him, thinking of what an Alpha must have done to him to make him so…Gabriel couldn’t describe Dean and he didn’t want to. Gabriel let the silence grow, before he could no more. Because he could feel the wetness of Dean’s tears on the side of his face.

“Dean,” Gabriel whispered. “We’re not all like that. I’m not. Is your brother? Hell, the Alpha instinct told me to put you in your place hours ago. I didn’t do it. I don’t like to be controlled anymore than you do.”

Dean pulled back and stared at him. Then, silently, he rolled off of Gabriel and stormed to his dresser. Gabriel watching him change into pajamas until it became too much. Cloth, then skin, then cloth. Breathing, Gabriel stared at his hands.

They were shaking, worse than he’d ever experience in a sugar high. And he knew why. Every sound, touch, closeness toward Dean made him want to calm and take. To pin to the bed and give, just give everything of himself until Dean had submitted to him. Gabriel didn’t really understand it, probably because he’d never been around an Omega like this. He drew in a breath, trying to calm.

“Who was he?” Gabriel asked, using the soft voice he occasionally used with Castiel.

Dean turned to look at him, now in simply pajamas, looking normal except the sudden fear that had filled the room. “What are you talking about?”

“I can be stupid,” Gabriel admitted, “and sometimes Cassie even throws something at my head. But I know, when I have to know. What was his name?”

Dean sat on the bed, back toward Gabriel. “Michael.”

Gabriel felt a part of him jerk. His oldest brother was named Michael and he remembered some things, some things that a little brother should not know about the elder. But Gabriel pushed that down and focused on Dean, because finally the guy was talking to him. 

“How old were you?” Gabriel asked, because he had a feeling he knew this story. And if he was right…Gabriel didn’t know how he would act. 

“Seventeen,” Dean grunted. The Omega pulled back the covers and climbed in. He was on his side, technically facing Gabriel, but his eyes stayed focused on the pillow he was holding. “He was a few years older. In college.”

Gabriel gulped, but did nothing but drag his thumb across Dean forehead before pulling the hand back. Dean closed his eyes, before they reopened with the pupils fully blown open. “Dean, I know you don’t want to tell me, but I feel like I need to know. What did he do?”

Silently, Dean reached up and yanked his t-shirt collar to the side. It bared a smooth neck for the most part, except for one spot. A bundle of skin and tissue stood up. Gabriel reached out, unable to stop himself, and touched it. Both Gabriel and Dean jerked away, like the spot itself was still filled with lava and electricity. Gabriel just wanted to cry.

“He Marked you and left you?” Gabriel whispered, his eyes not able to move from that spot, even when Dean covered it back up. Dean didn’t react more than that, his eyes vacant. Gabriel wasn’t sure what to do. “Dean, I just have one more question.”

“What?” Dean managed to say, though his voice was rough with sleep and wariness.

“Was…shit,” Gabriel rubbed at his face, suddenly feeling older than he should have. “This Alpha, was he…did you…god, why can’t I ask this?”

“He didn’t ask,” Dean mumbled, shifting and rolled until his back faced Gabriel. “He just demanded it. I…I didn’t want…”

Gabriel found himself scooting closer until he could feel Dean’s heat, but not the touch. His arm hovered, wanting to curl around Dean’s waist but unsure if he should, or even could. “Dean, listen to me. That…the whole Alpha bullshit that he probably forced on you, to get you to just accept it… Dean, that’s not okay. It’s not.”  
“Yeah,” Dean replied, softly and disbelieving.

“I’m here…what do you want me to do? I can call your brother, go fix the living room. All up to you.”

“My dad called me weak and disgusting,” Dean whispered. “Just because of a certain set of DNA.”

“Sounds like overcompensating,” Gabriel commented. He let his arm settle and Gabriel remained still, non-threatening, when Dean’s hand brushed it. He expected Dean to shoved his arm away, but instead Dean grabbed his hand and held it. 

Gabriel wanted nothing more than to cuddle the guy close and fall asleep with that scent surrounding him. But he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea, even if Dean accepted it now…he might blow a fuse tomorrow. So, Gabriel pulled away, pulling his phone out to let Sam know, and let him know that Gabriel would be on the couch. He made it nearly to the door, before Dean showed that it wasn’t what he wanted it.

“Dea—“ it was all Gabriel got out before Dean had him pinned. The hardest, most aggressive kiss in the world followed and Gabriel felt dizzy, only able to see the green-gold-green eyes before him.

Before the fist flew and pain, more pain than before, flooded his system. He couldn’t react, he couldn’t even make a small sound. But then there was a softness, followed by warm sheets and blankets covering him. Gabriel fell asleep, he would later realize, because Dean had pulled him close, like Dean was happy to take care of him.

Gabriel grabbed the man’s shirt and felt himself drift off. If Dean wanted to have an excuse to take care of him…well, Gabriel wasn’t so conceited that he would force Dean away.

*#*

Castiel had kissed him, just at the moment he had reached back and touched Sam, causing Sam to groan and hold onto Castiel’s waist, anything to keep him from losing control. Sam opened his eyes, looking up into pools of blue. “Cas, I—“

“I need it, Sam,” Castiel let out, more moan than breath. Castiel’s hips were moving, making his ass press against Sam’s erection. Sam thrusted upwards and held back a curse, biting his lip to near blood, when Castiel met him half way and Sam’s erection seemed to want to tuck between Castiel’s ass cheeks and never leave.

“Shit, Cas,” Sam breathed, knowing his hands were leaving bruises.

Castiel leaned down, his hot breath hitting Sam’s ear, nearly bringing forth a whimper. “Sam, please.”

And, shit, he couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t deny Castiel what he wanted. Sam rolled them, easily pinning Castiel to the bed. His hands were everywhere, trying to memorize as he nipped as Castiel’s stubble covered jawline. His nose pressed hard against the underside of Castiel’s jaw and the Omega whined, back arching and pressing his ass against Sam’s hand.

“Shit,” Sam grounded out when his hand touched the cleft of Castiel’s ass, the slick making everything slippery. His mind flashed to that class, to the teacher explaining that male Omega’s didn’t need preparation. But Sam couldn’t, he just…his fingers found Castiel’s entrance and he pressed with one finger and wetness, tightness, and a tightness that made Sam shiver and thank whatever was watching over him that Sam had decided he couldn’t just thrust right in because…holy shit. 

Castiel mewled, actually mewled. Sam met his eyes, watching a heavy glaze cover them. Sam added another finger and worked them, moving on instinct and by how Castiel’s hips were moving. The Omega was rolling them downward, practically fucking himself on Sam’s fingers. Out of curiosity, Sam twisted his hand while also added the third finger. He must have hit something, done something right, because Castiel’s eyes rolled back and his fingers dug into Sam’s skin, like he was trying to stay grounded.

Sam had never been more turned on in his life.

“Sam,” Castiel practically whimpered.

Sam’s instincts took over, everything in his entire being overwhelmed him. Moving, barely thinking. He had Castiel’s wrists pinned to the bed in a second flat, Castiel’s moving body arching, like even he didn’t know that he was positioning himself upward, angling. And Sam was penetrating. He didn’t even realize he was growling, that his teeth were bared, because Castiel was staring up at him in complete surrender and he was inside, inside pure tightness that had never known any other Alpha.

And Castiel was keening, hips violently matching Sam’s own thrusts. His eyes were fluttering. Sam could only stare for so long.

He kissed him and Castiel’s mouth opened for him. The noises were muffled. Sam could taste Castiel, just as he could feel him. Sam pulled back, watching his face as Sam twisted his angle, searching, until Castiel let out a strangled gasp and his blue eyes rolled back. Sam groaned and tried, he really did, to hit that spot every time. But every scent, sight, desire to claim was taking over.

He wanted to Bite, into the curve of Castiel’s neckline. Take and own and never leave. His thoughts were solely on that, he barely noticed his knot forming, though Castiel did.

“Sam?” Castiel’s voice was small, in-between sounds of pleasure and gasps. 

Castiel’s unsure sound was all he needed. Logic returned. He pulled his eyes away from Castiel’s neck and swallowed, forcing his hips to slow. “Right, sorry, just…”

“I…” Castiel’s fingers, which by now had been clutching the small of Sam’s back, twitched. “I’ve never…fuck.”

Sam kissed the side of Castiel’s ear. “We don’t have to. I’m fine. Like I told you, as far as you want.”

“I want,” Castiel breathed out and Sam could feel him tremble.

“You sure?” Sam asked, though his hips were already rocking again, so much for being patient. The start of his knot had barely gone down. The DNA of him, what made him an Alpha, demanded he just thrust, shove in and demand. But with eyes like that watching a person, Sam couldn’t. “It’s embarrassing, after, the, uh, waiting.”

“How long for you?” Castiel asked softly, one hand cupping Sam’s cheek, like he had to keep them eye to eye.

Sam blushed, more than he would blush to being asked this by his brother in front of a group of girls in eleventh grade. That, Sam decided, was not something he should think about. Sam kept Castiel’s gaze and swallowed. “About ten minutes.”

Castiel nodded, more in a well-read kind of way, like he figured but only from various studies done. Sam kissed him again, focusing his attention on the way Castiel moaned than anything else. When he pulled back, Castiel had the most trusting look on his face. 

That was all Sam needed.

He shifted, grabbing Castiel’s leg and pulling it over himself. Castiel rolled, their eyes never breaking as Sam pressed up against him. Castiel was on his side, a hand clutching the pillow and another gripping Sam’s hip. Sam thrusted, no longer feeling like he was doing something wrong. No longer feeling like the instincts in him were wrong, were bad. Castiel was still arching his back, whimpering and Sam knew he was lost in the sensation.

Sam went at it, he couldn’t do anything else. His knot kept pressing against Castiel’s entrance and Castiel was making noises no human should be able to and shit. Sam let out a final growl, a final sound of claim, as he felt the knot push through, entering Castiel as the Omega cried out. Sam wasn’t sure, but he was pretty sure his teeth were buried in Castiel’s shoulder. Not a Bite, not a Mark, but so hard that Castiel would be able to feel everything, to know what Sam wanted in the end.

Sam let himself fold against Castiel’s back, knowing it would be more painful for him to pull out, to yank the knot from where it had settled. Castiel was panting, letting out tiny whines, like he didn’t know how to react. Sam felt his arms wrap around him, before he even realized he had done it, and pulled Castiel into a tight hold. “You okay?”

“Yes,” Castiel gasped out and Sam could picture him. Eyes clenched tight, mouth a line. Like he had never pictured it, never understood. 

“I could…” Sam started to say, though he didn’t want to. Go away, no more touch, sound, love. Sam couldn’t handle that.

“No,” Castiel whispered. Sam felt his heart start to beat again. Castiel laid a hand on Sam’s, where Sam was pulling him even closer. “Sam, That was…this is…”

Sam laughed and kissed Castiel’s ear. “Yeah, I don’t know either.”

Sam could feel himself rocking deeper, pleasure coursing through his body. Hand fumbling, Sam grabbed at Castiel’s erection, grabbing and timing, because now that Sam was fully in he had to…The orgasm hit him hard and yet some how his hand kept moving, stroking until Castiel let out a sound that literally made Sam feel like he was fucking Castiel into the mattress, hitting that spot too many times in a row. Castiel’s body arched, broke, trembled and shook and Sam just couldn’t stop from thrusting his hips hard as…

Extreme pleasure shocked through him. He couldn’t breathe and he Bit. Castiel’s shaking tripled and suddenly Sam was being shoved away.

It took him a moment to figure out what had happened. He turned his eyes to blue. He didn’t taste blood in his mouth, he hadn’t actually Marked Castiel. Sam pulled away and Castiel immediately calmed. They were still knotted, but Castiel didn’t seemed worried, more looking at Sam in shock and uncertainty. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam said quickly.

“You really wanted to do that?” Castiel asked. Sam stared at him and nodded, having to be honest, and Castiel suddenly looked so sad, so…Sam didn’t know. 

“I want to do it,” Sam whispered, allowing that growl to reemerge. Let Castiel know all of him was on board. “When you can.”

Castiel said nothing. They lay there, knotted, and Sam didn’t know what to think.

*#*

Gabriel groaned and rolled over, grabbing the warm thing next to him. It took him a minute to realize it was a human male. And really only then because Dean jerked away from his hold and stood. Gabriel stared at him pajama clad ass and tried to remember what happen. There was banging, right then, which grew louder.   
Maybe that woke him.

Dean still wasn’t looking at him as he casually grabbed clothes, throwing most in the hamper and a couple at Gabriel. The Omega didn’t seem in the mood to talk. Gabriel reached up and felt his own face, the tenderness and puffy eye told him that there had been some kind of fight. Maybe. Gabriel couldn’t be certain.  
Mostly because of the psycho Omega hovering silently by the bed, looking both satisfied, sad, and possibly amused.

“Dean!” a voice called. Gabriel felt a sense of panic. Sam. Of course. Gabriel crawled out of bed, backing into the corner while also putting on his clothes. Most of the buttons were missing…along with a zipper. Gabriel didn’t want to even know. He was crazy enough for a couple, to have some psychopath or sociopath Omega on his hands? No way. Gabriel intended to fight his way out of this.

He would have if Sam had been a normal Alpha, all aggression and possessiveness about his Omega brother. Instead, Sam looked at them both, at Gabriel’s freaked out expression and Dean’s calm, Dean’s face completely neutral, like this wasn’t weird. So, thankfully, Sam’s eyes narrowed on Dean, who merely shrugged.

“Dean?” Sam asked, softly. 

“He was leaving,” Dean mumbled.

“Trying,” Gabriel piped up. Sam shot him a look that Gabriel knew he used in court. Gabriel smiled weakly and started putting on his pants.

“So…” Sam said, glancing around, like he didn’t want to get a visual of what might have happened. “You hit him?”

“Something like that,” Dean said, sounding defensive. “He was trying to fucking leave!”

“I wouldn’t have, if you had asked nicely,” Gabriel tried to say. Dean’s expression made him mumble most of it, though Sam seemed to have gotten it. “You know, I should go.”

He didn’t make it far. Not because either Winchester tried to stop him. No, it was because of the scent pouring off of Sam like the kid had spent all night…A low growl rolled out of Gabriel before he could realize it was coming from him. Sam reeked like Castiel in Heat. Gabriel felt his breathing pick up.

He grabbed Sam’s shirt, dragging him close, ignoring how he had to pull him down. “What did you do to my little brother?”

Sam’s eyes widened, before narrowing. “And what did you do to my brother? I saw the living room.”

Gabriel took a step back, but his eyes didn’t hide the need to hit Sam. Sam seemed to return it and if they had been cats they would have been circling each other. Gabriel didn’t want that. He didn’t want to throw Dean for a loop. He didn’t want his little brother being molested at the start of his Heat, his mind not thinking for a second that his virginal Castiel would have wanted it. Gabriel wanted nothing like that. Just a date, for his brother. Possible sex, before his Heat so the week would go smoother.

“Jesus, Gabe,” Dean said, loudly, interrupting thoughts in both men. “Sam is a good boy. Your brother is lucky. Or do you need to run off to check on him?”

Gabriel stared at the Omega a moment, before straightening. “Actually, I should.”

Gabriel pushed his way through the door, outside in barely seconds. He took one minute to look at the second story window, Dean’s room, where the very man was watching him, scowling. 

His car started normally, and Gabriel wondered why he felt like it was wrong to leave. Quickly, Gabriel pulled up images of his little brother. Child, all the way through high school. Damn boy never got a single pimple. The thoughts calmed Gabriel as he drove further away from Dean, wondering slightly what he was leaving behind.  
But quickly he focused on his brother, no thoughts of Dean by the time he was unlocking the front door. The scent hit him and his teeth grinded. Gabriel knew to shove every dirty thought in his head away. His brain wanted to focus and calm and touch. He shoved it to the side, now no longer worrying about it. Eight years with Castiel like this, Gabriel no longer had to control the sick Alpha part of himself. It was normal, it was frequent. No need to freak out.

“Cassie?” he called out. He strained his ears. Shifting was apparent in the living room. Gabriel tried not to think about Dean’s living room. He followed the sound to find Castiel curled up on the couch, a Monty Python movie playing. Gabriel couldn’t focus on the screen. “You okay?”

Castiel looked up at him with his wide, dramatic, mostly annoying blue eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Gabriel knew his brother enough to see fake innocence. Actually Castiel looked smug, and just a tad manipulative if things went his way. Gabriel scowled. “Because I’m not.”

Castiel stared at him, unblinking like the freak he was. “Where were you? Sam left an hour ago.”

“Oh, so he did stay the night?” Gabriel asked, not sure what tone of voice he was using now.

He got an actual blush in response, more than he ever would have otherwise. Castiel pulled himself even more into a ball, his hair now the most Gabriel could see. Gabriel could see how it was wet, but mildly dry. He only focused in on it because Castiel had thick hair. It took forever to dry. He forced thoughts of Sam getting Castiel into the shower out of his head. 

“Dean had…problems,” Gabriel finally mumbled, turning away. He knew Castiel wouldn’t fully understand, the guy could barely understand talking to normal people let alone understand the strange and stupid mind of an Alpha. Gabriel walked away and headed for his chocolate stash, which was nearest the coolest part of the house.

He sat in his room, overindulging, as he thought. He had work tomorrow. He had things to do. But right then, he just ate his chocolate. Trying to just get his brain to stop worrying.

Two hours and more candy bars than Gabriel wanted to admit, his phone blasted out a three second noise. It was a text from Sam. A simple message, but the thing Gabriel had needed to hear. ‘Dean is fine now.’ Gabriel finally felt his eyes droop, finally the nap he needed coming over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now shit is starting to get real.

His bakery was busy. Gabriel actually found himself zipping around, baking and glazing and glaring when Jo asked him how Dean was. The woman, damn her, would smile and head back to the counter. But, really, the busy little place helped him calm his nerves.

That was until Dean Winchester entered the establishment, his now mildly Heated scent flowing through the space. Gabriel was in the back, but he smelt it immediately, as though in all his life, this was the scent he was meant to smell. Gabriel fought back a shiver and quickly removed Jo from the cash register.

He wanted to ask if Dean was okay, check him over, possibly rub against him to show everyone that Dean was his. But that would probably piss the Omega off, so Gabriel simply put on a happy face and asked, “How may I serve you?”

“Uh,” Dean lowly let out. He looked confused and…well, in Heat really. Just the last bit, where things started dialing down and a person, Omega, hoped they were normal again. Gabriel saw the look often in Castiel. “Thought I’d say hi and—“

“What flavor pie?” Gabriel asked, not sure if he wanted to impress or scare the Omega off. “Wild berry just came out?”

Dean started to smile, but hid it quickly. Still, he nodded.

Gabriel gave him half off for a slice because, well, he figured Dean liked people giving any sort of break to him as long as it wasn’t obvious. Gabriel kind of understood, thinking of his own family. So, Gabriel said nothing, gave him the discount and said he’d be at his table soon. The later customers, having heard everything, did not comment on how they didn’t get the same treatment. Gabriel thanked God for small favors.

When Gabriel took Dean’s pie out to him he pointedly ignored Jo’s smirk. He wanted to stand there forever, once he got to the booth, because Dean was alone, believing no one was watching. He was tearing a napkin, but staring out the window with a content look. Like he loved being there, where Gabriel was. Or so Gabriel found himself hoping.

He cleared his throat and set the plate before Dean. “I altered a couple ingredients. Just let me know what you think. You are my biggest fan.”

Dean only looked at him from the corner of his eye. But it was enough. Gabriel slid into the seat across from Dean, taking a deep breath that he hoped the Omega didn’t notice. Dean looked at him, like he was half expecting Gabriel to leap over the table at him. After a few seconds, Dean cleared his throat and took a bite of the pie. A blissful look momentarily crossed his face, before Dean was once again looking at him in distrust.

“Not really fair, you looking at me like that,” Gabriel commented. “You were the bad guy the other night.”

“Yeah, Sam thinks I should apologize,” Dean mumbled.

“Not really asking for that. Just…an explanation I guess,” Gabriel said, only realizing he meant it after he said it.

Dean looked at him, then away, debating his options. “I had an Alpha. Well, even before that. My dad was an Alpha, like Sammy. But as a teen…shit. Michael was great, okay? I just…I wasn’t as convinced as he thought I was. That’s it. Nothing else.”

Gabriel felt a pain in his chest, but he ignored it. “Dean, the other night…you told me that Michael, fuck, that he Marked you.”

The expression on Dean’s face turned so desperate, so agonizingly painful that Gabriel couldn’t figure out how to breathe. “I did?”

“Yeah, and…you didn’t say yes,” Gabriel whispered. How did he deal with this? Castiel had experienced the abuse of Alpha brothers, those who didn’t think he was worth anything. Gabriel had been Castiel’s leg to stand on, Gabriel got him into college and on the track to being what he wanted. He knew that, but an Alpha Marking, dominating an Omega without the Omega agreeing? Gabriel wanted to actually cry.

“Yeah, whatever,” Dean muttered, suddenly taking bite after bite of the pie slice. Almost like it was the only thing to calm him down, a distant comfort that no one talked about.

“Dean, I need to say this,” Gabriel suddenly found himself saying, speaking stern but not quite the Alpha tone. Instinct told him that it wouldn’t be a good idea and he didn’t want to change with them talking so comfortably. “I don’t like an Omega saying no, no Alpha does. But the thought honestly makes me sick, the idea of continuing in that fashion when it’s clear it isn’t wanted. I would never do that. I have three Alpha older brothers. Four Alphas while Castiel was an Omega. I was the youngest Alpha and…I had to protect him, but it didn’t always work.”

Dean looked at him, eyes narrowed. “What did your brothers do?”

Gabriel realized, all at once, that Dean needed to know. Gabriel shifted and dropped his eyes before continuing. “My oldest brother, Michael—“ Gabriel cringed when he heard the tiny gasp from Dean. “—he decided I needed to learn why an Omega was lower, why I should look down on them.”

“Gabe,” Dean whispered, catching Gabriel before he could only think of that time, the being held down, forced to being bit like some Omega in Heat, like he completely enjoyed it. The nights that never held sleep, because Gabriel was too afraid to close his eyes in case one of them came into the room for him or Castiel. Gabriel shook his head and watched as Dean carefully pushed the plate, offering the pie while at the same time not looking at him. 

Gabriel couldn’t hide his smile. Because the symbolism was clear enough. Dean was offering him a piece of comfort.

*#*

Gabriel was actually starting to regret setting Sam and Castiel up. It had the desired effect, Castiel no longer moped, but he wasn’t expecting Castiel to smile nonstop. It was like being blinded by a damn searchlight, or the sun. 

In the morning, Castiel greeted him with a beaming grin. After classes , as Castiel swung by the bakery before heading to some dusty library, Gabriel would see the grin again. Even Jo commented on it, once the bright, ridiculously happy smile was flashed her way. Jo had looked stunned and didn’t even bother to hide the fact that she was considering swooning.

It was horrible.

“Oh shut up,” Dean snapped, glancing out from under the hood of his car to glare at Gabriel. 

“It’s been three weeks of this,” Gabriel said. “I’m gonna need retinal surgery soon! The polar ice caps are going to start melting even more rapidly.”

“At least you don’t have to listen to Sam sing, ugh, pop music,” Dean grounded out, like his injustice was a million times worse than anything Gabriel could ever experience.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. In Heat Dean was angry and had no sense of boundaries. The Dean that Gabriel was now getting to know was…kind of the same, but with more sarcasm and witty jokes. He was utterly adorable and Gabriel prayed every day that Dean wouldn’t get tired of Gabriel always being in his space.

It didn’t help that Dean still smelled amazing, even while covered in motor oil.

But the other Alpha scent was still there. The more Gabriel was around it, the more he wanted to have an amazing, and yet utterly stupid, hissy fit and take Dean, re-Mark him, damn the consequences. But that would probably be the stupidest idea on the planet, as stated by Castiel. Gabriel had never actually told Castiel what was going on, but Castiel was a total and complete freak when it came to reading Gabriel’s mind. Gabriel figured he’d let Sam discover that little ability on his own.

“At least we’re normal,” Gabriel said, like he was trying to look on the bright side of things.

“We are not a couple,” Dean pointed out, walking around the car and closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel winced slightly and tried to hide the hurt look in his eyes, because it wasn’t like he hadn’t been trying. Dean glanced over at him, head slightly tilted and a tiny frown twitching across his mouth. Gabriel looked away and Dean sighed. Dirty, oil covered fingers momentarily touched Gabriel’s elbow and he had to suck in a breath. His eyes closed and, just like every tiny, teasing touch Dean gave him, he buried to down, filed it away to be cherished later.

“Besides,” Dean said, drawing away, “if your brother gets the dopey sunshine grin, I don’t want to even imagine what you’d do if I gave in to your not so subtle advances.”

“I’m not trying to be subtle.” Gabriel paused. “I thought I was in love once. My mother wanted to lock me in the basement. My pranks literally reached the level of destruction of property.”

Dean burst out laughing at that.

“Now? Well, I’ve always wanted to build an atom bomb. I don’t think anything says I love you like a mushroom cloud.”

“That drastic of a leap? Man, you must really love me,” Dean said, before his jaw snapped shut. He reached over and, with jerky fingers, turned up the radio, as though it could go back in time and hide what he had just said.

Gabriel slowly smiled and leaned in, smelling him and tracing his lips with his eyes. He watched Dean gulped, eyes wide and somehow even more vulnerable than during his Heat. Gabriel wanted to kiss him, grab him and delve his tongue into Dean’s warm mouth. But he didn’t. Instead he drew in a deep, obvious breath that caused his eyes to flicker for the tiniest second. “Maybe so.”

Then he turned and wandered back to his car, trying to control his pace. Being just that close, god, he was practically as hard as a rock. And he was pretty sure Dean had noticed.

Going the slow route sucked.

*#*

Sam could figure out after nearly three months of dating Castiel when the Omega was inwardly freaking out. At first he thought he was worried about his next Heat, due in about a week, and whether they would spend the night together at any point. While they had had sex, the two of them weren’t exactly acting like crazed hormonal teenagers. After the first time Sam had made sure to wait a full month before he let either of their desires take over.

Naturally that had led to Castiel teasing him for being transported from the 1880s. But Sam knew he was doing it for a reason, to prove to Castiel he meant something and show Castiel that Sam wasn’t an idiot driven by instincts. Castiel deserved respect and Sam wanted to give it to him in spades.

So he knew that what was freaking Castiel out was not related to Sam and sex. Sadly, Castiel was the type you had to wait out or gently coax. Out right asking would probably get Sam that glare that made him want to scamper away and cry to his brother about his someday-Mate being mean to him. Which would never go well, since Dean was more likely to secretly film him and post his whining on the internet. 

The weird thing was that Gabriel was acting bizarre as well. He was spending a large amount of time hovering. Not just on Castiel, but Dean too. Sam was pretty sure nothing was actually going on there, not yet anyway. Gabriel was being protective in a way that indicated the Omegas were in danger.

It was giving Sam a confusing complex, like a ninja was about to sneak in and attack but Sam was the only one not told the game plan.

“Has he said anything?” Sam asked Dean, who was draped across the new sofa and appeared to be savoring yet another treat Gabriel was testing him with. 

“How the fuck should I know what goes through that midget's mind? Maybe he’s going into Rut,” Dean replied before laughing at the television, where some Alpha doctor was being told off by an Omega. Sam stared at him, his brain partially shutting down over that disturbing idea. Going into Rut didn’t have to be that big of a deal, it just made an Alpha possessive and horny and very quick to anger. Usually focusing on a sole Omega was the only way to get through it without a mass murderer incident or the world’s worst friction burn in uncomfortable places. And even then the Omega chosen was usually forced into Heat by the very intensity of the Alpha's attention, which could throw their system out of whack if it wasn’t close enough to their Heat. 

It took Dean a moment to notice the freaked out expression on his face, his hazel eyes staring at his big brother like he didn’t recognize him. Dean shifted. “What?”

Sam was pretty sure his next words were a big mistake, but he couldn’t help it. “You know he would fixate on you if that were the case...do you want that? Cause I didn’t realize you two were-“

“No!” Dean yelled, jumping to his feet, pastry crumbs falling all around him. “I don’t…I am not…shut up, you bitch!”

Sam raised his hands in defense. “Woah, calm down. It’s okay if you like him, okay if you don’t. He’s decent. Annoying and I’d try to punch him when he gets hyper and tries to climb me, but Castiel seems to adore us getting along so whatever, you know? I’m just worried. He’s acting weird, Dean. And I’m getting nothing from Cas.”

Dean shuffled around the room in silence, fiddling with things here and there. He didn’t speak and when Dean didn’t speak it usually meant he knew something. 

“Dean? Come on, man. Tell me.”

Dean stared hard at him, before slumping down in the nearest seat and dropping his eyes to the ground. “So Cas hasn’t told you? About their older brothers and their…sadly, traditional is a perfect way to describe how they treat Omegas…I don’t know if it’s my place, Sam. Gabriel told me, but if Cas hasn’t said anything then maybe you don’t need to know.”

“Dean.”

“Dammit, Sammy!” Dean rubbed his forehead. He let out a rush of air from his lungs. “Gabriel spent most of his life after Cas presented protecting him from their brothers. I don’t know how many physical childhood scars Cas has, but Gabe has a lot. I noticed them that first night when I, well, you remember that proud moment. Since Gabriel would keep them from doing more than verbal abuse or treating Cas like a house-slave, they’d…they’d…”

Sam closed his eyes, thinking of the times Cas would act like he had to follow every word Sam said or shy away from a quick touch. Or how Gabriel would occasionally growl at any Alpha other than Sam, even when he wasn’t near Castiel or Dean, like he had to protect himself too.

“He has bite marks, Sam,” Dean whispered. “And he’s being twitchy and Cas is fighting to remain calm because the oldest two are going to be in town this weekend. They are insisting on staying with them.”

“No,” Sam growled. “Cas, and you, are going into Heat around then. I won’t let that kind of filth around either of you! Or Gabriel for that matter.”

Sam stood, storming for the kitchen where he had left his phone, fully planning to call Gabriel and figure this out. Figure something out. He was a lawyer for crying out loud, he had to have some idea. But Alpha Familial Law was against Gabriel in this. Despite being an Alpha, the law recognized the hierarchy of birth order, allowing any older Alphas to pretty much have the right to control Gabriel as much as own Castiel. Sam paused, hand gripping the doorway as his stomach churned at the entire situation.

He felt a light touch between his shoulders, Dean’s hand resting gently as his thumb began to rub small circles through his shirt. It was one of the few forms of comfort Dean allowed himself to give to others, especially an Alpha. And it was Alphas, because Sam had walked into Cas and Dean in each other personal space more often than not the past few months. A pleasure of contact from a fellow Omega that Dean had never allowed himself before, either, but with Castiel it was like Dean felt no urge beyond an eye roll to stop their touches and cuddling. Well, cuddling once, when they had fallen asleep on the sofa. Sam had called them puppies, Gabriel had said they were too finicky and were clearly in a kitty ball. Regardless, they took far too many pictures of that scene.

“Sam,” Dean whispered, his voice just barely trembling. But it was enough for Sam to hear and turn around, pulling Dean into a hug even though he wasn’t sure what was actually wrong. Dean let out a slow breath. “His oldest brother is named Michael.”

It didn’t take Sam long to connect the dots on that one. “Is he the same…?”

“By nearly all the details, including age and college, yes. I haven’t seen a picture.”

I won’t let him hurt you, is what Sam wanted to say. But he hadn’t even heard all the details. He knew Alphas who smelled the air around Dean and sneered in response like he was foul, but Dean had smelled that way since a teen, since shortly after Sam presented and gained the extra sense of smell. He never knew Dean to smell differently and until now he hadn’t wanted to allow himself to take the time to know.

Sam pulled Dean tighter against himself and ignored the immediate way his shoulders tensed. He waited until Dean relaxed against him before lowering his head and breathing in. At first he noticed nothing, same old Dean, but then the moment passed and a rank, sour, a purely rotten smell hit his nose. Centered at the curve of Dean’s neck and radiating outward, the scent was now so obvious Sam couldn’t understand how he had never noticed. He had been around this before, working the occasional case where an Omega was suing for at the least medical bills from an Alpha doing what his co-workers called a ‘hump and dump.’ He had chuckled over that once and now he wanted to murder himself for it. 

“I’ll protect you, Dean. You keep me safe and I protect you while you complain about it. It’s what us Winchesters do.” He pulled back, ducking his head at an angle to catch Dean's eye. When he saw Dean glare at him, he couldn’t help but smile. “Or maybe a short and sugar addicted Alpha will rush to your aid, huh?”

Dean’s glare intensified, but apparently he couldn’t hide the twitch of his mouth or the small blush hitting his ears. Finally Dean just rolled his eyes and fully pulled away. “I had to help him climb down the shelves at the bakery the other day. He got to the top, and then realized he couldn’t get down by jumping because of the flour and oil splatters he forgot to clean up. So he called me.”

Sam snickered. “How long did you make him wait?”

“Only an hour.”

*#*

Gabriel tried to follow what Sam suggested. Mister Legal said to try to be normal, but to document every damn thing that happened so Gabriel could have at the very least leverage. Stupid law. Gabriel hated the fact that he could go from top of the genetics in an area to the second most bottom. The idea that stupid human brains, Beta brains actually, created the damn Alpha hierarchy bullshit pissed him off.

“You better stop growling at me,” Jo said, her movements calm but her gaze…again Gabriel wondered. Actually, he wondered everything. Every law and test. Jo was more Alpha than Beta, but it was like the government only applied the largest amount of the blood sample to your designation. The largest blood type, the largest of the familial pack. Jo turned to him, eyes looking stubborn as usual. “Talk, Gabe. Or I’ll set my mother on you.”

Gabriel set his mind to default, happy and only the baseline of annoying, because Jo had a mom that was just as scary while the woman dated Dean’s boss, Bobby, who was exactly the type of Alpha Gabriel pictured Dean to be if that had been God’s choice. No way could he fight that. He could barely walk away from Omega Dean.

“It’s nothing,” he mumbled, focusing on restocking the case. He saw one that had a high level of cream on the top, the cream frosting tipping sideways. It reminded him of Dean when he was watching that Alpha Doctor show, head tilted while his body listed more toward Gabriel's side. So, naturally, Gabriel set it to the side and finished placing the rest in the case.

Jo's gaze was on the selected cupcake, a small smile on her face. “You love him.”

“What? That’s for me,” Gabriel snapped.

She rolled her eyes and sent the last customer away with a bright grin. “Oh, Gabe, I’m sorry but you are dead wrong. That’s love right there. Want proof? Tell me the worst thing you can think of.”

“Michael and Lucifer, my older brothers, will be walking through that door within the next three hours,” he bit out.

“And now think about Dean,” she ordered, though there was a slight pinch in her face from his tone.

Gabriel sucked in a breath. He looked at Jo, gaze as serious as he could make it. “They can’t be near him. He can’t be here. Sam said to document anything, but I can’t handle any thought that they would even scent Dean. Especially Michael. I just…can’t handle it. I need to keep Dean safe. I have to.”

Jo stared at him for what felt like a long time. Then she blinked rapidly, sucking in a breath, as her eyes shifted to the door as it jingled. And of course, it was Dean. And it was Gabriel's fault, because he hadn’t sent Dean or Sam a warning text that morning, confirming Michael and Lucifer were on their way. He fully planned to throw his alarm clock into the river for this. 

Gabriel might have freaked out. Thankfully he managed to turn to stone long enough for Jo to hiss into Dean’s ear the situation. And dammit, Dean might usually act all Alpha and dominant, but it was like his instincts switched and all he cared about was taking care of Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t even realize he was having a panic attack until Dean had him in the office room, blinds closed and door shut, while his fingers thread through Gabriel's hair and pure comforting Omega scent surrounded him. He sucked it in, closing his eyes as his forehead dropped to Dean's shoulder. 

“You okay?” Dean asked, his voice soft as one hand slid down to clutch at Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel lifted his head, feeling his nose trail up Dean’s cheek until their eyes met. Dean drew in a sharp breath and straightened, moving away until his back hit the lone wall diagonal from the door. Enough space for Gabriel to stop any chance of him leaving. Dean didn’t look or smell worried though. His scent was, if anything, filled with a mix of nervousness and a full underline of arousal. 

“I’m fine,” Gabriel said, chuckling. Dean stared at him for a long moment and he found himself shifting on his feet, unable to take the way the Omega was looking at him. “Okay, well, you know…”

Dean dropped his eyes.

“Look, you aren’t weak, Dean. You are kinda like those Sundance films about badass Omegas who backhand Alphas for fun. I love that about you, I’ve also spent many a night thinking-“ Gabriel said, before Dean was storming forward and grabbing him, pulling him close and stumbling back until the wall was there and they were kissing, tongues touching, and holy shit. Dean had grabbed and pulled him so that Gabriel could pin him to the wall. Forcefully, yet with just enough give to his actions that Gabriel could see the underlining submissive message.

“Gabe,” Dean mumbled into his mouth, their bodies now pressed together so that he could feel Dean’s erection against his hip. “Just do it. Please.”

Gabriel felt a growl roll up his throat and he half expected Dean to shrink away, or react in defensive anger. Instead the ridiculously hot Omega tilted his head and pressed himself comfortably against the wall, while his hands grabbed Gabriel’s waist and jerked him closer. A groan escaped him as Dean’s cloth covered body pressed solidly against his. “Dean.”

“I want you,” Dean said with a shaky breath, “to do an Intent. An Intent to Re-Mark. I don’t want to smell like him anymore. I want to smell like you, even if you’re a sugar junkie and full out idiot.”

Gabriel closed his eyes, one arm wrapping tightly around Dean’s waist and the other hand cupping the back of his head. For a moment he couldn’t breathe. Insults be damned, Dean wanted to smell like him, to show the world that Gabriel may not own him, but he was held in the highest regard to this Omega. No other could touch him or try to do more. It was like an engagement ring, only so much more potent. “Are you sure?”

Dean said nothing for a moment as Gabriel lifted his head and pressed his nose against the line of Dean’s jaw, breathing inward. Dean’s knees seemed to buckle and a second later he was moaning, head tilted and the arch of his neck perfectly on display. Gabriel could easily see the bundle of scar tissue only partially covered by the collar of Dean’s shirt. He should have been able to smell the Alpha on it, but all he could concentrate on was Dean. 

His tongue was dragging along Dean’s throat before he realized he was doing it. He could feel the skin tremble, but all he fully noticed was the scent. His saliva laying his own scent upon Dean, as he licked his way to the old Mark. No Alpha was supposed to touch the Mark of an Omega, especially against the original Alpha’s desires.  
But Gabriel was putting his Intent to Claim Dean for himself. And Michael would never be able to fight it and win, because Gabriel was willing to fight back to the end of the world for Dean. He wasn’t the violent type, except when he had to be and with Dean he would go to greater lengths. With that thought he latched his mouth onto the bundle of tissue and bit lightly into it.

Dean’s body stiffened and jerked, like a shock of electricity had gone through him. Then, hands flexing at Gabriel's hips, Dean shuddered and the scent of arousal became more intense and a small whimper escaped the Omega as he submitted to Gabriel. Course, it being Dean meant he took a bit of initiative and said, voice husky, “Gabriel, know you can do more than that.”

A growl ripped through from his throat as he reached down and took hold of Dean’s thigh, hooking it around his hip and his own set thrusting forward to feel that erection against him. Dean made another noise, muffled. Gabriel sucked and lapped at the Mark spot until he smelt more of Dean and himself than the other Alpha. He kept licking at skin along Dean’s curved shoulder, working his way up the slope of his neck, doing nothing else until Dean had started rolling his hips and grazing at his back with his nails. Gabriel felt another growl rumble in his chest when Dean started wiggling slightly, like he wasn’t getting enough.

Gabriel pulled back and looked at him. Dean was half-lidded, barely any green peeking out while he sucked in air, face flushed. Gabriel had one second to admire him before Dean tilted his head and kissed him again. Gabriel felt, at that moment, he could probably die happy. Dean tasted amazing, like he smelt to Gabriel. Like pie and sweetness, but some sort of spice mixed in, and the leather scent that Gabriel could only identify as the seats of the Impala. All he could do was kiss back, swallow the moan Dean let out and roll his hips against Dean’s.

He moved his head and nibbled at Dean’s ear before shifting back to applying his saliva. Dean was twisting against him, like it was almost too much, his cock hard against Gabriel's stomach and it took all his control to only slide a hand along his thigh and cup his ass from outside his jeans. Gabriel had to try to focus on the oral attention he was applying to Dean’s scar. It could sometimes take a bit for the scent application to take, to ensure it at least lasted a few days. Which Gabriel needed. Dean in Heat would override it, but this would hopefully last until then. 

“Gabe,” Dean panted, more like whined, his hips jerking. “Not to be slutty, but—“

Gabriel didn’t give him time to finish. He just dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Dean’s jeans. He could partially see Dean stare at him, mouth open in shock, but Gabriel was pretty sure he couldn’t take it anymore. He probably unzipped and yanked down his jeans a bit fast, not to mention pull out the hard erection, gripping it in his hand. But he could smell and taste how much Dean needed it. 

An excitement rushed through him. He was about to fully pleasure his Omega. And no other thought, other than the word ‘mine’ repeating in his head, came to him as he opened his mouth and lapped at the head of Dean’s hard penis.

“Holy fucking ah-“ Dean gasped out, his body stopping all movement. He whimpered, and through Gabriel’s eyelashes he could see Dean cover his mouth to hide any other noise.

Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips. “Don’t hide your sounds.”

Dean looked like his was going to argue, but Gabriel didn’t give him the time. It had been a while since Gabriel had done this, oddly female Omegas were more likely to do the one night stand thing. But that didn’t matter anymore. The taste and weight of Dean on his tongue was enough alone for Gabriel to groan, hands settling on Dean’s thighs. 

“Shit,” Dean gasped, one hand grasping at Gabriel’s head, catching his hair in Dean’s fingers. Dean made a choking sound and jerked his hips, sending his cock farther into Gabriel’s mouth, before freezing once more.

Gabriel hummed, causing Dean’s hips to move again, as his eyes gazed upwards. Dean glanced down, their eyes meeting, and Gabriel’s chest rumbled in a pleased sound when Dean experimentally shifted his hips, gliding his cock deeper. Green eyes widened, before Dean did it again. Dean was panting now and Gabriel just loved the look on his face when he thrust again and Gabriel opened his throat to him, letting out a small moan. 

“Dear God,” Dean whispered, “are you serious?”

In answer Gabriel grabbed his hips and, surprising even himself, yanked Dean further into him. He felt Dean bump against the back of his throat, almost wanted to gag, before he let out another pleased sound, the very vibration making the length of Dean somehow easier to take. By then, Dean was ready to follow his guide, the scent of arousal filling the room to the brim. He could feel the tremor in Dean shift, no more fear behind it, and suddenly the hand of his Omega was tight in his hair. Dean held his head, the other hand clawing at the wall as his hips suddenly started thrusting with increasing speed. 

Gabriel would have worried about choking on his own spit, if it wasn’t for the fact that Dean sounded heavenly and was distracting him from any discomfort. He was moaning, groaning, and letting out small whimpers. Like Christmas had come early. Gabriel would have been able to come from the intensity, but the way Dean’s jeans were shifting down was damn distracting. He couldn’t help slipping a hand inside and cupping Dean’s left ass cheek. Dean’s hips faltered, before starting anew just as Gabriel felt the small amount of wetness slicked across Dean’s skin. 

Dear goodness and all things sweet. Omegas hardly got slick outside their Heats. Especially the men. The lube industry was alive for a reason. And the smell in the air said intense pleasure, not mindless need. Gabriel had no idea he would ever have this effect on someone and the moan that escaped could barely be muffled by Dean’s cock. 

“Gabe,” Dean ground out, his hips now in less of a pattern. Gabriel held on, eyes open and upward, watching as Dean’s face contorted. He felt hot liquid suddenly hit his throat and a strong taste of salt and tanginess. He swallowed it down, automatically to not embarrass himself by gagging, watching as Dean slumped and looked down at him. “You…”

Dean reached down and grabbed him, weakly pulling him up. Gabriel immediately pressed into him and wrapped his arms tightly around Dean’s lightly trembling body. He nuzzled behind Dean’s ear, smelling Dean and himself and pure contentment. He couldn’t even begin to smell a trace of Michael.

“I suppose you want to fuck me now?” Dean said dryly, shifting to press a hip against Gabriel's erection.

Gabriel chuckled. “More than anything, but if you make any more noise Jo will murder us both. And no way am I gagging you, you sound far too awesome.”

A blush spread across Dean’s cheeks and Gabriel grinned brightly at the sight. Naturally, this made Dean glare and set about buttoning his pants. Gabriel held down the urge to tease. Instead he pressed his mouth to Dean’s, giving him a slow kiss with barely any tongue. It was surprisingly tender and innocent, despite the taste of come on Gabriel’s tongue.

In the distance they could hear the jingle of the shop door and a moment later Jo greeting the customer. Dean turned wide eyes toward Gabriel, drawing in a sharp breath. “That’s not Jo's friendly voice.”

“Not at all,” Gabriel agreed. He reached up and cupped Dean’s face and pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes locked. “Like I said, Dean-o. You backhand Alphas for fun. Michael and Lucifer are egomaniacs who need a little slapping.”

“If only you meant that literally,” Dean replied, sighing.

“Come on,” he said, regretfully.

It almost felt like walking to their grave. Dean’s hand slipped into his and he felt Dean shift to walk partially behind him. Gabriel pushed through the kitchen door, the front counter immediately coming into view. And there they were.

Michael and Lucifer were both tall, though Sam had them both beat in that category. Lucifer was leaning onto the counter in front of Jo, obviously invading her space in an attempt to intimidate her. Of course Jo was having none of it, a look of pure boredom on her face. Even her scent wasn’t amused as Lucifer looked her up and down with brown eyes, the tip of his tongue coming out to wet his lower lip. A hand reached up and outward toward her, but the small shift in her expression made him switch course and run it through his short blonde hair instead. Which probably saved him a slice or two, since Jo was disturbingly fast in grabbing something sharp and, at the very least, scaring the crap out of people. 

Michael was standing in the center of the room like he had just found his new kingdom. His blue eyes, the same as Castiel’s but without the beautiful inner light, were partially hidden behind near black bangs. He looked the same as always, slender but coiled with muscle. His black suit succeeded in adding to the intimidating way he looked at the shop’s small collection of patrons, especially one Unmated Omega near the back. The woman slouched nervously in her seat under his gaze.

She was saved anything else. Gabriel could tell the moment Dean’s scent hit Michael. He turned, eyes landing briefly on Dean before focusing on his little brother. “Should have known you’d go for a secondhand toy, Gabriel.”

“Go preach to someone who wants to hear it, Mikey,” Gabriel said, squeezing Dean’s hand more to keep himself calm than anything. A glance back showed Dean was probably using Gabriel’s hold to stay grounded, but not for typical Omega fear. No, Dean had a small look in his eyes that said Michael was toast if Dean allowed himself the weapons and anger.

Yeah, Gabriel was just a bit turned on by his Omega and he knew his brothers could smell it on top of the scent of their previous actions.

Lucifer by now had dragged his attention from Jo and stepped over, a slow grin developing on his face as he circled around Gabriel and Dean. The blonde chuckled and shot Michael a highly amused look. “Looks like you dropped this one too soon, Michael dear. He grew up beautifully.”

Michael didn’t reply past a raised eyebrow. 

Lucifer smiled wider and grabbed the back of Gabriel’s neck in a firm hold. Gabriel fought down a wince as Lucifer’s nose grazed his ear, breathing in deeply. “Not fully Mated yet, are we? I guess you and I can still have some fun this weekend.”

Gabriel didn’t have time to react before Dean’s hand left his and the Omega shouldered his way between Gabriel and Lucifer. Dean shoved Lucifer back, his teeth bared, looking once again like an Alpha. For a moment, Gabriel felt like the Omega who was to forever be taken care of and protected by the man before him. It was oddly comforting, with none of the weakness he knew he should have felt. 

“Back the fuck off,” Dean snapped, before stepping back to Gabriel’s side. He began running a hand up and down his arm and Gabriel leaned into it.

Lucifer’s shocked expression was priceless. Then it morphed into one of annoyance. “Michael, perhaps we should deal with these two later. It will give me time to come up with a suitable punishment for our little brother.”

“Hmm,” Michael nodded, his calm hardly changing through the entire confrontation. “I do believe we should go meet up with Castiel. Knowing him, I’m sure he is at the library. Gabriel, you should finish your shift. I’m sure we can keep an eye on Dean for you.”

“No need, brother,” Gabriel said. “I’m sure you would prefer to get to the house, get settled in. Castiel will be home as soon as he can.”

Michael stared at him a moment, before nodding and heading for the door, grabbing Lucifer’s arm along the way. Gabriel waited until the door shut behind them before releasing his breath. He took hold of Dean’s hand and tugged him closer, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

Just as Dean’s scent started to calm and relax him, Jo spoke up, “You know, that blonde would have been cute if I didn’t have a strong desire to cut off a body part.”

*#*

Sam found Castiel curled up by a window on the third floor of the college library, right where the religion section met metaphysical. He had a book in his lap and was staring at it, but not reading. Sam could tell. Castiel read amazingly fast, but he usually wore reading glasses.

He took a step closer and Castiel looked up, blue eyes wide and blinking slowly. Sam sighed. “Did you sleep last night?”

Castiel's head tilted and Sam fought down the urge to ruffle his hair and instead sat across from him. He extended his leg and nudged Castiel’s ankle through his slacks. Castiel’s mouth turned up slightly at the touch. Sam drew in a deep breath before speaking again, “You didn’t have your phone on.”

“Sorry,” he replied, his voice more gravelly than usual.

“Gabriel texted me,” Sam said softly. He had come to the library with Castiel before and his Omega did not appreciate loud talking there. Besides, he didn’t want anyone hearing this.

“They’re here,” Castiel said with a nod. He shifted nervously. “Is he okay?”

Sam didn’t comment on what Dean had told him a week ago. The one time he had tried, Castiel had looked both confused and panicky. Like a part of him remembered everything, but the rest had blocked it out. “Yeah, Dean too. Uh, he said they should be at your house now. Should, of course.”

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat and sitting up a bit. “I guess I should get there. They will want me to-“

“No,” Sam said, nearly snapped. “No, I was wondering if you’d like to come to my place for a few hours. If you need to study, that’s fine, but I’d like you to.”

Castiel looked at him in the way he sometimes did, like staring right into Sam’s soul. A part of Sam wondered what he saw, because Sam knew he wasn’t that interesting. Sam breathed in quick, and then stood up when he smelt the tiny amount of attraction and desire from the Omega. Castiel usually only smelled like that when he was thinking something sexual, outside of his Heat his scent was usually mild, even during sex.

Castiel stood up as well, grabbing his bag, book forgotten as he clasped Sam’s hand in his own. He tilted over for a moment, long enough to bump against Sam with affection, before taking the lead toward the elevator. Sam didn’t hide his grin, loving how Castiel practically dragged him around shelving units and the occasional person. He loved seeing his Omega in his element, owning everywhere he touched and glanced. It was a strength that he hardly saw in an Omega, often not with Castiel. The whole sight made him want to pin Castiel down or encourage the opposite.

“Castiel,” Sam said, his voice teasing. “When did you get longer legs?”

Castiel staggered a second as they made their way into the lobby, before glancing back with a blush. “Can’t keep up, Alpha?”

Sam didn’t mean to take it as a challenge, but his steps grew until he was equal to Castiel. He didn’t reply, just tightened his hold on Castiel’s hand. He saw Castiel smile bright next to him as his began to guide Castiel on the way home. They made it there faster than they normally would have. 

Sam knew they probably should talk about things, about the brother situation, but when he locked the door and turned, well. There was something about Castiel taking that trench coat off, the shift of his shoulders and the way it slid down his arms before he put it up on the hanger. Sam waited until he had hung it up, a spot usually only two coats were on, before moving forward. He had Castiel pinned against the wall the moment he was able. Castiel tilted his head upward, no fear on his face when Sam grabbed his hands and pressed them to the wall, threading their fingers together.

“Still want to study?” he asked, grazing his nose along Castiel’s cheek. 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed out, “just not a book.”

Sam felt a shiver at Castiel's tone. “Anything you want.”

“You always say that,” Castiel said, wiggling slightly, enough to get his hands free, and then slide away. With a smile, the same he saw the first time they met, Castiel turned away. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the stairs. 

Sam had taken one look at the hall closet door and the bag of learning dropped on the floor, before he followed Castiel’s scent toward his room. When he entered Castiel wasn’t actually draped on his bed naked, like a lot of porn would try to claim. Instead he was standing now at Sam’s lone bookshelf, a finger trailing along an old textbook. He wasn’t shirtless, but his tie was fully undone and his socks were somewhere, leaving bare feet for Sam to see.

Sam wasn’t sure why, but the bare feet got him. There was something so oddly attractive and connecting about Castiel’s bare feet touching his bedroom floor. He found himself striding forward and pulling Castiel into his arms. Castiel made a small noise, before accepting it easily and molding himself against Sam’s form. Sam buried his nose into his hair when the thoughts of Michael and Lucifer and what they would just accept from the Omega in his arms hit his brain. He felt angry and possessive and like any being that glanced at Castiel needed to die. And knowing Dean was part of this craziness just made him want to hurt something.

His arms tightened briefly, before he forced himself to take at least a small step back. “Cas, I don’t-“

“Sam,” he interrupted, pulling back. “Don’t. I’m fine. Dean will be fine. Trust me, Gabriel doesn’t let go when he latches onto someone. I snuck him a piece of candy when I was three and I have been his favorite since.”

Sam smiled, picturing the two of them, pre-presenting. He glanced back down to see Castiel fighting to not grin. “What?”

“You Alphas. Pick the Omega sibling and stand by their side, until the number one Omega walks past.” Castiel stepped back, moving toward the bed. “Dean and I love the two of you dearly. But, you both need to realize that Omegas have the ability to fight back. You don’t need to wrap us in bubble wrap.”

Sam couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away from Castiel’s movements. The Omega was unbuttoning his shirt, parting the fabric while his tie dangled down nearby. “I know you can defend yourself, Cas. But…I want to do it for you.”

Castiel tilted his head again and smiled. “Then come here.”

Sam didn’t even remember moving, but suddenly his mouth was on Castiel’s. He was trying to touch skin without forcing Castiel to undress, so his movements were almost frantic and definitely clumsy. Castiel opened his mouth to him, his tongue lightly grazing the roof of Sam’s mouth in a way that was nearly ticklish. He felt the small moan more than hearing it, the vibration going through every part they touched. He could feel Castiel trying to wiggle out of his shirt without losing his hold on Sam.

“Can I have you?” Sam found himself saying, voice rough as he nibbled just under Cas' jaw.

“Please,” Castiel replied, his tone and voice and practically need overwhelming anything in the room. He sounded like he was knee deep in Heat and slick, but it was just normal Castiel gazing up at him. Normal, occasionally innocent Castiel rising onto his tip-toes to kiss him, which was just adorable.

Their eyes locked and suddenly Sam was on him and shoving him down onto the bed. He focused on his own clothes, knowing he’d just shred Castiel’s. But he just couldn’t move his eyes from his Omega as smooth planes of skin were bared as Castiel tossed his clothes away. The moment boxers and pants hit the floor, Sam was crawling on top of him.

He had him pinned, feeling his own temperature flare dramatically as their erections pressed against each other. It almost felt primal, the way he suddenly growled, grabbing Castiel by the hip and kissing him hard. Castiel showed no fear and arched his body to bring them closer. Sam took a second to look at him, to smell all of him and taste the small stretch of skin along his neck. Castiel whined, but softly as though he didn’t want anyone else hearing.

Sam clutched at his hip, drawing it upward. “Cas…”

Castiel whimpered and suddenly rolled, moving onto his stomach like Sam had deep down wanted but without him having to asking. He suddenly found himself looking at a span of back, completely smooth, and…Sam sucked in breath when his eyes and hands landed on Castiel’s hips and ass. He immediately grabbed the globes of his back end and felt the sudden need to just take. To thrust forward and own and claim. 

A bead of sweat trickled down to his cheek as he massaged everything he could touch. Castiel was suddenly rolling his body, a soft whine escaping him as he clutched at the sheet beneath him. Sam felt for a split second that he knew what was wrong with him. He knew. But it didn’t matter as he stared at Castiel’s ass. Stared at the entrance waiting for him. The entrance that had a clear, thick substance now leaving it. 

Castiel was letting out slick, Heat slick. Not the kind Ruby did to try to turn him on. It was full slick, from a Heat triggered by...

“Castiel,” Sam said, thankful he could still speak. “You need to get away.”

Castiel looked back at him, looking like a bizarre combination of a man full in sex mode but also unsure and innocent. He was panting, hands pawing at the sheet like a cat. His voice sounded nearly wrecked. “You’re in Rut.”

“Fuck,” he breathed out, watching one of his hands slide along smooth skin until his thumb was pressed against Castiel’s opening. He heard Castiel let out a high pitched moan, his hips driving backward as more slick hit the pad of Sam’s thumb. “Cas, I can’t…I have to…”

He didn’t even finish before some part of him took over and the next thing he knew, his thumb was sinking into tight, delicious heat. Castiel let out a gasp, but no scent or sight showed he didn’t want it. Castiel was arching his hips upward, the side of his face pressed against the pillow. He was arching for more.

It was the only thought in Sam’s brain when he grabbed Castiel and spread his ass cheeks as much as he could. Spreading the space that entrance was as much as he could. He was growling, purely growling like some animal. Something he had always tried to hide before. But Castiel was moaning, arching and thrusting back like he wanted Sam to do everything and anything.

So Sam allowed a small pleasure, knowing even Castiel would run away once the Rut truly set in. But he could have this much. He knelt on the bed, Castiel stretched along it and wiggling, and he thrusted just to see his erection slide in the slick and in the crack of Castiel’s ass. The head of his cock brushed against Castiel’s entrance.  
“Sam,” Castiel moaned, making his name sound like a prayer. “Please? Please, Sam. Please.”

Sam let out a groan and let a finger insert into Castiel’s wet passage, almost immediately feeling him tighten around the digit. Castiel, even after having sex the number of times they did, was amazingly tight. A small part of Sam was afraid of hurting him, but the rest. The temperature and Heat and desire was becoming too much.

Sam found himself adding a second finger. Immediately, without waiting for Castiel to adjust. And the Rut setting in mixed with a whine from Castiel put his mind to ease. He wanted to play for a moment, to slowly stretch Castiel until he was begging in a way that no one could ignore. But Sam could feel himself losing control, any control he had to just not claim and own. Castiel was his, forever.

Castiel made a sharp noise when Sam twisted his fingers. And the words that escaped his mouth pretty much ruined any thought of holding back. “Please, Alpha.”

Suddenly, Sam had pulled back his fingers, one hand pressing down on Castiel’s back, pushing him into the mattress. Castiel didn’t fight. One of his hands stretched up to grab the headboard as his hips pushed back and up. He was the perfect form of presenting himself to be mounted, and his muscles were tense with anticipation instead of fear.

Sam didn’t even wait a second longer. The next thing he was aware of was Castiel keening and his erection thrusting into tight, slick heat. And he didn’t even pause, he was just thrusting. Deep and fast and his Omega was just taking it, not only that but rolling his hips in a way to make it feel like Castiel was milking him and needed more. Sam grabbed him, one hand on his hip and the other sliding along Castiel’s stomach. He held Castiel against him, hips thrusting like a piston.

Castiel was gasping and wailing, like he was shocked he was handling the bombardment on him. The ferocity of Sam’s thrusts sent Castiel skidding forward until he had to reach up with the other hand onto the headboard to keep himself from hitting his head.

Sam placed himself fully on Castiel, arm wrapped around him and fully flushed against his overheated skin. Castiel let out a word, but his moans overrode it to the point it sounded like begging but more groaning and grunts than anything. But Sam knew what this Omega wanted. He knew what to do.

His free hand reached up and grabbed Castiel’s hair, his fingers gripping tight to the near black strands. Castiel let out an amazingly deep groan as Sam pulled his head to the side and bared his neck for not the world to see, but Sam, only Sam.

He pressed his lips against skin just below Castiel’s ear and whispered in a voice that was more fierce than he had ever used before. “I own you, Omega. You are mine and always will be.”

His teeth started to drag along Castiel’s neck, like he was trying to choose the perfect spot for the Mark. And Castiel was thrusting back against him, muscle tense because Sam knew he was going to orgasm at any moment. And just as Castiel’s anal muscles clamped down on his cock, just as a long, desperate whimper escaped Castiel’s throat, Sam fully Bit.

He didn’t even care if he was wrong. He didn’t, because he knew the tight heat throbbing around his erection and a throaty groan told him yes, yes, yes. Behind his clenched eyes, as he Bit so deep to allow blood to flow, he knew that Castiel was his. Always and forever. And the taste of his blood made him thrust harder and his knot formed.

Castiel wasn’t trembling, not even tired after his orgasm. No, his body was rung tight and twitching, like his orgasm didn’t even end. Like it was eternal. Then his moan turned high pitched and a loud keen escaped him. Sam wasn’t even surprised when Castiel’s passage kept tightening and his body kept jerking like in a live wire. Sam just Bit down harder and thrusted like his life depended on it, just in time for his knot to go to full size.

And the heating of his skin, the rampaging animal in his blood made him force his teeth as far into Castiel’s flesh as it could just as his knot pushed through his rim and buried deeply into his passage.

Sam kept his hips rocking, well aware that his semen was gushing into his mate who had come into Heat for his desires. Thoughts of pregnancy escaped him though as he let his teeth gently let go of the tender skin of Castiel’s neck. Castiel whined softly as Sam lapped at the spot.

His weight suddenly became too much for Castiel and his Omega dropped to the bed, slack, but he kept grinding back against Sam with small circles. Trying to feel more. 

Sam draped his weight along all of Castiel as he continued to lap at the Bite. A soft rumble was going through his chest. His hips rocked and by the tiny noises Castiel was making he knew his knot had lodged itself against Castiel’s prostate and was practically massaging it. Castiel kept his head tilted, like he wanted Sam to bite down again and bring him to another orgasm. 

Sam licked his way along Castiel’s neck until he could give a gentle bite to his ear. “I love you. I could never ask for another mate.”

Castiel let out a soft and satisfied sound as his ass ground back against Sam. Sam could feel his knot going down as pump after pump ejaculated into Castiel’s body. “I couldn’t ask for better.”

Sam held him close as he rolled onto his side, bringing Castiel’s body along with him. What was left of his erection remained in his Omega and distantly he was aware that in about an hour he’d wake up, hard inside that gloriously accepting body, and thrust and claim all over again. He knew this, but didn’t care. His chest rumbled and the happy sigh Castiel let out said he didn’t care either.

*#*

Dean had barely unlocked the door before he stiffened and stumbled back, right into Gabriel. Dean’s face flushed red and he looked both embarrassed and pissed off as he grabbed Gabriel’s arm and started dragging him back to the Impala. “I feel like a beer.”

He didn’t even have the time to scent the air. “Dean, what’s going on?”

“Fucking Sammy,” he grumbled, back out of the drive way. “I could smell him in Rut.” Gabriel’s jaw dropped open and he looked through the rearview mirror like he could actually see it. He heard Dean cough. “You know Cas was, uh, probably in there.”

“Well…” Gabriel realized he didn’t know how to finish that and he especially didn’t want to think about what the duo was now doing in that situation. “Yeah, a drink sounds good.”

They were quiet as they made it to the Roadhouse. They were quiet until both of them had downed at least three beers. Then Gabriel felt he had the strength to turn toward Dean and ask one amazingly agonizing question. “How long does his Ruts last?”

Dean stared at him, before swiveling on his stool. “Ellen! Break out the whiskey!”

It took a few shots before Dean’s eyes started to glaze over. He was smiling slightly and Gabriel wanted to kiss him so badly. The Omega sighed dramatically and shook his head, reaching for his beer, though they both had lost count on how many they had had. “Sam hasn’t filled the house with that scent since he was a freshman in college. I guess they have the real deal, huh?”

“Who knew I was such an awesome matchmaker?” Gabriel countered, before giggling as he hiccupped.

“You’re drunk, dude!” Dean enthusiastically informed him.

“I wonder what their babies will look like,” Gabriel said, grinning brightly when Dean started choking on his beer. He reached over and slapped Dean on the back. “You know you’re curious.”

“The whole male Omega pregnancy crap scares the shit out of me. Besides, only twelve percent of us can conceive. What are the odds?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed. “They’d be horrible daddies anyway.” It was a lie and they both knew it, that kid would be spoilt rotten. Gabriel nudged his last beer away and started digging in his coat pocket for the bag of Skittles he was sure he’d put in there. As his fingers began to latch onto the bag, the phone now pressed to the side of his hand began to vibrate and play the annoying sound of elevator music. “Fuck.”

Dean didn’t look over, but his body had gone tense as though he knew it was Michael’s name that was flashing on Gabriel’s phone screen. Gabriel stood and stepped closer to him, then walking past toward the door while his hand squeezed briefly at the back of Dean’s neck. He quickly moved toward the door and finally out and in the parking lot before he answered.

“Where are you?” Michael asked before Gabriel could even say hello.

“Just…out,” Gabriel said. 

“It’s been four hours, Gabriel. I doubt taking your whore home would be so interesting that you would wish to not welcome us into your home,” he replied. Michael’s tone was almost bored. Which usually meant he was fighting to sound neutral while he plotted in the back of his mind. 

“There were complications,” Gabriel told him, glancing over his shoulder to see Dean leaning back against the building and watching him with more clarity than multiple beers and five shots of Jack should have allowed.

There was a muffled voice over the phone, before Michael repeated back to Gabriel what Lucifer must have said. “And where is our littlest brother?”

“That’s sort of the complication.” Gabriel cleared his throat. “He won’t be home for a few days.”

“Oh?” Michael asked, the steel of stubborn anger putting more meaning into the word than it warranted.

“His, uh, boyfriend went into Rut,” Gabriel mumbled, knowing he had to say something. He glanced over at Dean again and saw that Jo had joined him. The sight of both of them gave him a bit of strength. “Yeah, so we’re hiding out at the Roadhouse right now. Maybe the hormones will die down by closing and Dean can actually go home and sleep.”

“Hmm, very well,” Michael said, sounding distracted. “Well, we will see you soon then.”

Gabriel listened to his brother hang up before trudging his way over toward Dean and Jo. When he got close enough Dean reached out and began rubbing his arm like he had in the bakery. Letting out a heavy breath, Gabriel let Dean manhandle him closer, until he was just where Dean wanted him. “Jo, there might be trouble coming.”

Jo's head cocked to the side and she smirked. “Now you know that’s some of my best moments. I take it the big brothers feel like coming to babysit you? Or something more unseemly?”

“Something like that.” He glanced at Dean. “I told Michael about Castiel being, well, indisposed for a few days.”

“So we get the brunt of their visit.” Dean didn’t look surprised by it, just pissed off. “I need another fifty drinks.”

He stormed away to the door. Gabriel moved to follow, but Jo held him back. She looked really tired for a moment, before her normal and pleasant face returned. She raised a hand to pat Gabriel’s cheek affectionately. “I was so afraid I couldn’t trust you with him. And I’m so happy I was wrong about you.”

“Is it okay to admit I have no clue what I’m doing?”

“Actually, that kind of makes it better,” she replied with the start of a grin. “I wasn’t always sure about you, but the fact that you’re looking toward Dean to help lead you like this? Takes a damn strong Alpha to do that with an Omega they aren’t Mated to.”

“Seriously, Jo? If I tried to boss Dean around I’d probably wake up with my unmentionables severed and blended. And possibly fed to his car in some weird empowering ritual.” Gabriel started to laugh at the thought, but cut it off when he realized he could actually see Dean do that during his freaky angry Heat. “Maybe I need a beer.”

“I’d say twenty or more, but if those assholes show up you’ll want your wits about you,” Jo said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the bar. Dean could be seen with his own bottle of Jim Bean at the corner of the bar and glaring at anyone looking his way. Jo sighed and squeezed Gabriel’s shoulder. “Watch out for him, okay?”

Gabriel stared at Dean a moment, before their eyes met. A soft blush erupted on Dean’s face and Gabriel had to smile at him. “I’m thinking the answer to that is going to be always, until Dean decides he doesn’t want me.”

“You are both sad-sacks,” Jo claimed, rolling her eyes.

*#*

Sam was already rocking his hips long before he woke up. He had already woken once and Sam could only be thankful that his Rut had triggered Castiel’s Heat. He didn’t think Castiel could have handled twice in an hour and a half, not to mention this third time. But there he was, wetter than before and already moving to meet the lazy thrusts that were bringing Sam to full hardness again.

“Cas,” Sam whispered. It was more of a moan, possibly a growl. Sam didn’t even know anymore.

Castiel panted, reaching back to grab his hip and grinding backwards until Sam could only whimper. “Sam, I have no prior knowledge to this, but I want everything. I want you for everything.”

And wasn’t that just like Castiel, only book knowledge but willing to throw himself into things to get the full out experience. Sam felt a growl escape with his chuckle, before he rolled them, Castiel now planted on his stomach while Sam kept rocking his hips, burying himself into Castiel’s tight heat as much as possible.

There was a need that was always in Sam, like as an Alpha he couldn’t handle being away from connecting, or being touched and wanted and full blown needed. He felt that way every moment of every day. But it had lessened when he was with Castiel and now it felt like no other people mattered. He had his Mate and his family, small as it may be. He somehow won the jackpot and it made everything okay.

It made his hand reaching under Castiel more than okay, stroking Castiel until he started wiggling, causing a ripple of physical contact that his mind was viewing as pure sexual. And Castiel’s reactions to everything was bringing him higher, like he was everywhere but also only there, right where Castiel needed him.

It was bizarre how it was this intense, because he only remembered his few Ruts back in college and high school that had never truly been like this. Like he was floating but every sensation was put in stark relief. Regular touch or pleasure had become extreme.

And he was feeling it now. And Castiel was clutching the headboard and keening nonstop. Sam realized randomly that he was doing what every dramatic Alpha porn showed. The Alpha driving their Omega into the bed and making them reach the point in their Heat where they are so far gone they could barely breathe let alone create words. And Sam had never felt like he would be okay reaching this. 

But every movement, every sound, and every scent that attacked him proved that Castiel was fully connected to him. 

Castiel suddenly sat upwards, until all Sam could do was sit on his knees and let Castiel onto his lap. His knot had already been created, but Castiel’s weight caused it to push past his rim and take residence. He barely had a second to think before Castiel had arranged them perfectly with an adjustment here and there. Then Castiel started moving.

Sam let out a strangled sound as Castiel grounded down. Hell, he was practically dancing. If Castiel could bring himself to dance like that in a less nude environment. Sam wasn’t sure, his mind was everywhere. But he could feel his hands holding his Omega, one hand pressed against Castiel’s chest and the other gripping his hips. Hard enough to bruise, but not in any way trying to stop Castiel’s movements.

Sam really could only hold on, because Castiel was doing all the work and Sam couldn’t think. He was barely aware of anything. But he could smell and taste and feel everything, and just that was driving him mad. But he could now taste blood in his mouth and a sudden shock through his body.

He’d Bit his wonderful Castiel again, and was still knotting him. The smell of release and contentment hit him faster than the taste of blood. 

Before Sam even realized they had moved they were laying back down, Castiel clutching the arm wrapped around him. And just like that they were both asleep.

*#*

Dean’s royally kicking Gabriel’s ass in pool, while Jo occasionally swung by to make fun of his lack of skill, when the familiar and hated scent of Michael and Lucifer hit his nose. He didn’t actually have to smell them, though. Dean’s sudden shift from mouthy and smirking to subdued and frowning was testament enough over what Gabriel would see if he glanced at the bar. A part of him wanted to simply ignore them, or maybe grab Dean so they could escape through the backdoor to the safety of the Impala.

Another part kind of wanted to get Dean riled up so he could watch from a safe distance as Dean lost control and fell into an Omega Rage. Omegas rarely went into that mode, but Dean probably had enough pent up frustration and need to protect himself to go into it easily. Of course, it was probably a good thing Gabriel clamped down on that thought just as it formed. It, at the very least, wouldn’t be fair to Dean. Gabriel had only seen the Omega Rage in person once. And for such a little guy, his cousin Samandriel had been the scariest thing Gabriel had ever seen. And afterward Samandriel had been left drained and near comatose.

Yeah, Gabriel really shouldn’t entertain thoughts of Dean reaching that point. Besides it was Gabriel’s job as the Alpha to make sure Dean didn’t need to.

“Don’t buy into their crap, Dean-o,” Gabriel said as he felt one of his brothers draw nearer. 

“Back-handing Alphas for fun,” Dean mumbled to himself. And somehow Gabriel’s earlier words gave him a bit of confidence, because his body relaxed and he met Gabriel’s gaze evenly. In fact, the sight of Lucifer suddenly there in Gabriel’s space didn’t seem to now register in Dean. He was staring full force at Gabriel, like only Gabriel existed. “Your turn, Gabe.”

He swallowed under the weight of Dean’s gaze. “Can’t we play darts? I’m good at throwing sharp things.”

Lucifer cleared his throat, finally getting annoyed by the lack of attention. Gabriel considered taking it further, but the sudden touch of fingertips trailing down his arm had him stiffening, a lifelong reaction automatically rearing its head. He kept his eyes on Dean’s face, pushing down a shudder as familiar thoughts of panic and fretting over the meaning behind Lucifer’s touch ran circles in his brain.

“You know Lucy, can I call you Lucy?” Dean said casually, leaning down to sink yet another solid ball and proving he really was too good at pool. “You know, Lucy, impatient Alphas really are a turn off. I think you need a time out for your rudeness. Regardless,” Dean’s voice turned hard, “get your damn hand off him.”

“Always knew you’d be a bottom boy,” Lucifer told Gabriel, sounding amused. “Come on, have a drink with me. Or do you need Mommy’s permission?”

Oddly, a part of him wanted to ask Dean if it was okay, if anything to keep Dean’s snark and confidence going. But instead he shot Dean a look before sending Lucifer a nod. Lucifer grinned, a kind of grin that was a lot like Gabriel’s own in brightness, and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders in order to guide him to the bar.

It took Gabriel a moment to realize Michael was nowhere to be found, but what he could still see of Dean’s station at the pool table told him the Omega was fine and not being immediately harassed by the eldest of Gabriel’s family. With a sigh, Gabriel said nothing as Lucifer manhandled him onto one of the bar stools. A glass of something dark and fizzling was put in front of him and Lucifer’s body heat was nearly a physical presence against his side.

“Oh, Gabby,” Lucifer sighed. “I’ve missed you. You’re my favorite, you know? So much more feisty than the Omega whores that I see day in and day out.”

He gulped down some of the drink, which turned out to be rum and Coke. It was easy to ignore Lucifer’s finger lightly tracing the curve of his ear. Which was sad, because it was a clear sign he’d been conditioned to expect the unwanted attention. “You go against every natural law, Lucifer.”

“Oh please, Alphas are so much more…pretty,” Lucifer purred. He nudged Gabriel’s face until Gabriel followed his lead to look down the length of the bar. Jo was leaning against it and talking to a very drunk Alpha, her face stern and in charge as usual. “Look at her, Gabby. I’d be willing to give even you up if I can get some of that.”

He snorted and gulped down more of his drink, feeling the rum mix with the Jack from earlier. “She will kill you. And she’s not an Alpha so she won’t fulfill your little kink of dominating your own.”

“Trust me,” Lucifer said, leering when Jo glanced their way. “I’ll let Michael tie me up in the basement and spank me if that girl is anything but an Alpha. Blood work isn’t always accurate, little brother. Sometimes it’s more in the attitude.”

“Regardless, I might enjoy watching her beat the shit out of you,” he offered. 

He turned his attention back to Dean, taking a deep breath to lock onto his scent. For the moment Dean seemed leaning toward drunk and feeling surprisingly happy despite the circumstances. A quick look around the corner showed Dean kicking pool table ass and easily winning money off a random guy. Not seeing Michael hovering near him allowed Gabriel to relax some.

“Why are you guys here, Lucifer?”

“We do actually miss you two on occasion,” Lucifer said, his voice almost soft and comforting. “Society might have looked down on the way we’ve operated as a family, but it would be considered normal a few hundred years ago. We just show our love differently.”

Maybe it was the alcohol running through his system or the safety he felt with Dean so close, but Gabriel didn’t bother to push down the words in his throat. “So love is treating Castiel like a second class citizen. Love is what you got away with before I grabbed Castiel and ran away from that house. Love is being afraid of falling asleep because I can hear you and Michael moving around the house and I never knew when my bedroom door would open. Love is having Raphael not participate in what you two did to us, but instead walk away like we didn’t matter. That’s love, huh?”

“Don’t be such a crybaby,” Lucifer snapped. “You should have learned your place, if it bothered you so much. If you had, then we wouldn’t have had to remind you every damn day.”

Gabriel wanted to yell at him, about how at the age of ten he shouldn’t have had to worry about being put in his place, but instead of the fake monsters hiding under his bed. But he swallowed and turned away from his brother, mind focused on getting a beer. He could feel Lucifer’s eyes drilling holes into him.

Then Lucifer chuckled, like the conversation hadn’t gone dark. “Looks like your little Omega finally caught Michael’s attention. He really hates that Dean would rather have you. Losing to you is killing him. It’s damn hilarious.”

Gabriel ignored him and looked around the corner again. Dean didn’t really smell or look worried by the tall Alpha circling the pool table. But that didn’t really mean much when it came to Dean. Still. Gabriel picked up his new beer and stood. He began to slowly make his way over, not sure if he wanted to interfere or simply watch Dean get mad and react.

He didn’t realize Lucifer was following him until he felt his brother’s breath hit the back of his ear. “Would he still want you if he knew? If he knew the gory details or even saw the photos we still keep around. I don’t know, Gabriel, it might be too much for his delicate Omega emotions.”

He didn’t want to admit it, but a part of him did worry. And with a few words, Lucifer had made that worry of not being worthy of Dean and being completely dirty turn into a solid, bitter mass that he probably would never get away from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I have a moment where I think, How did this start off as an experiment for Alpha/Omega sex and then turn sideways on me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as the last two and probably contains a few mistakes. But I wanted to get something out.

Sam couldn’t move past the content fog that was fully in control of his brain. It was just after five the next morning and Castiel, in full Omega mode, had pushed Sam into the shower in order to wash away the sweat and semen that covered them both. Sam pressed his hands against the tile and let out a happy sound when Castiel kissed his shoulder and returned the loofah to its proper spot on the wall.

“Think I can get some food into you?” Castiel asked.

“Might be a good idea,” Sam replied, before grabbing a towel to start drying Castiel off, rubbing it against his head until Castiel’s hair was sticking up everywhere. He smiled down at him, tilting his head downward to kiss Castiel on the nose. “I get to tell everyone you are my mate now.”

“Just don’t go writing horrible poetry,” Castiel grinned. “Come on, if I know Dean there is eggs and ham to be made in the kitchen.”

The majority of Sam wanted to just drag Castiel back to the bedroom, but he knew Castiel’s Omega instincts were in full pamper and nurturer mode. It, biologically speaking, was needed to keep them both alive during a Rut and Heat but also it was the Omega in Castiel telling him to take care of his mate. To protect and care for Sam anyway he could so Sam could be strong enough to protect them from the outside world. And watching Castiel move around the kitchen in just a robe made Sam feel a happiness that he couldn’t explain, because he hadn’t felt it before.

Sam curled his tall form into a chair, head resting in his palm, as he watched his mate—his actual mate—with a soft smile on his face. Castiel kept glancing at him, looking amused. “Orange juice?”

“Sure,” he replied, before straightening as the standard ring tone of his phone echoed from the living room. If it had been Dean then ACDC would have been blaring. He frowned at the clock on the microwave, unsure why anyone would call thirty-five past five in the morning. Even the office refrained before seven.

“Want me to get it?” Castiel asked over his shoulder.

“No, I can manage,” he told him, standing and stretching his overused muscles. 

He made it to the living room and collapsed onto the sofa, his body feeling tired and aching for the moment, as he snatched up his phone. As he expected he didn’t recognize the phone number. He hit answer and brought it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hello, Samsquatch!” Gabriel’s voice was overly bright and possibly a little drunk. 

“Gabriel, what’s going on?” Sam demanded, his voice raising and becoming enough of an order to have Castiel poke his head out of the kitchen.

“Thank god you answered, I would not want to call Jo’s mom. Ellen is so scary.” Gabriel seemed to be more rambling to calm himself down than anything. “So, we kind of had a scuffle. That might have involved half the bar. And, Samuel, I think the sheriff is giving me the death look, so I’ll get to the point…”

“Gabriel, where is Dean?” Sam asked, tone turning hard. He glanced up at Castiel and shook his head to Castiel’s silent questions of what was happening.

“Oh, he’s with me.” Gabriel chuckled nervously. “He got a bit knocked up in it all, but damn can he punch like a badass. A sexy, sexy badass.”

Sam rubbed his face and let out a frustrated breath. “Gabriel, can you put someone on the line who will make sense?”

“Sure!” Gabriel cheerfully agreed. He was definitely still drunk, or just too panicky to be normal and considering this was a guy who once tried to climb Sam in a moment of a sugar high that was saying something. “Introducing, Sheriff Mills!”

Sam took the second to switch to speaker and pulled a curious Castiel down next to him. Castiel’s face was pinched with worry and Sam could almost feel it drift up his body, a sense of nervousness that he knew wasn’t his own. He reached out and grabbed Castiel’s hand to help ground them both.

“This is Sheriff Jody Mills,” a female voice came over the line. She sounded stern and in charge, like a Jo who fully found her niche. “Am I speaking with Sam Winchester?”

“Yes, and Castiel Novak,” he replied. “I really hope you can tell me what’s going on?”

“Well, I got the joy of picking your brother and his…not mate, but might as well be up at the Roadhouse. Them, along with a Michael and Lucifer Novak and a few others, were brawling it out. Thankfully no one is injured past a stitch or two.” The sheriff seemed more amused now than anything, like she was looking at them all like silly boys who needed a stern hand and a motherly talking to. “Dean said something about a two party brothel at your place, but I’m hoping you or Castiel can come and at least take two of them away.”

Castiel looked at Sam before speaking, obviously not bothered by the cop hearing him. “Do you think your Rut and my Heat will stay calm like this to bail them out? Gabriel is usually happy and docile while drunk, which he seems to still be, so as long as no one takes Dean from him or our brothers are near him he’ll come easily. So do you think we can manage it? I’m sure Sheriff Mills will help us in that regard.”

“Anyway I can, less number of these I have here the better.” Her voice was now exasperated and a second later she was snapping with the phone away, words not clear but her tone enough to make Sam wince.

“Okay,” Sam said, his voice wavering slightly. He didn’t know how he was going to handle an Alpha other than him near sniffing distance or sight of Castiel. Both of them were technically in Mating mode. But looking at his mate's face now, he had to deal, because Castiel clearly wasn’t planning on staying home. “Sheriff Mills, we’ll come get them, but as you can expect from Castiel speaking, we are in a very…intense few days. Can you try to keep the people there, specifically the Alphas, to a minimum?”

“Absolutely,” she said quickly. “Last thing I need is another fight. If you’re here in the next thirty minutes I can guarantee it. I can deal with them making a statement in a couple days.”

“We will see you then,” Castiel replied. He waited for the phone to be disconnected before turning impossibly blue eyes toward him. “We should at least get them out. Michael and Lucifer won’t be out for a bit longer. Dean and Gabriel could use that for sleep and getting a few things for Gabriel at our house. And things for me, actually.”

“So they are coming here,” Sam said, thinking as he stood and walked toward the stairs. “I really don’t like that idea, Cas. I mean…I just…”

“Sam?” Castiel said, following. “It’s not ideal, of course it’s not. But at the very least it would be safer for Dean. Something must have happened between him and my brothers. And with them, they go for what hurts you the most. Just being near us could give them strength. Neither one is a threat to our bond, Sam. They’re…pack.”

Right then, as he made his way to his bedroom, Sam knew he could ask about Castiel and Gabriel in relation to the older brothers. Right then, Castiel would probably tell him everything. But he could admit he was afraid to ask. And not even because he didn’t want Castiel upset. No, he didn’t want to get angry.

With Dean he had to be the strong Alpha, sure, but Dean was quick to anger. His Omega big brother could best anyone in a random fight of pure fury. Sam was, at this moment, afraid he would have to witness and know everything and still act like the calm, cold and collected lawyer that argued with words instead of instinct.

And with Dean and Castiel, Sam knew he couldn’t do that. He in no way could remain calm; never in a million years could he be a neutral to anything involving either. He wasn’t sure he could be that way with Gabriel now.

He was somehow dressed when the hazy mind space of thinking lifted. Castiel reached up and tug him down to a kiss. It was slow, thoughtful and caring. When Castiel pulled back their eyes met and his Omega smiled. “It’s going to be fine.”

*#*

Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Sheriff Mills greeted them at the front desk of the precinct, but the woman seemed more delicate looking than her presence portrayed. She shook his hand and gave Castiel a nod, which Sam appreciated. He was twitchy enough just letting the smell of the air touch Castiel.

“Well, they are being discharged at the moment. It’ll take a couple more minutes, especially since Gabriel appears to have the attention span of a gnat.” Sheriff Mills gestured toward a side office. “I was hoping that during this time you could join me in watching the security tape. I was hoping you could explain part of the events that happened right before the first punch was thrown.”

“We can try,” Sam offered, taking Castiel’s hand and tugging him along. Castiel followed, a tired expression on his face. His scent kept fluctuating from the intensity of a Heat and the mild tang of the weary. Sam pulled him closer and into his side. Castiel’s face pressed into his shoulder, his chest expanding as he breathed in.

“I’ll try to make this as quick as possible,” Sheriff Mills said with a soft look toward his Omega. Sam didn’t blame her, Castiel looked like he should be bundled in a blanket and waited on hand and foot. 

They entered the office and settled around the desk, where a laptop was opened and a video paused. Without more ado, Sheriff Mills hit play. On the screen in a bit of distance Sam could see Dean playing pool. His brother was clearly drunk, but still holding himself well enough.

Nothing happened for a moment, except a dark haired man approaching Dean. His brother was definitely not amused by the guy and while Sam couldn’t put a name to the man, he was definitely familiar. Still, with the way Dean was blatantly tensing up it wasn’t surprising to see Gabriel stumble over, looking drunker than Dean on a bad day.

A clear argument had started, though it actually looked to be more between a random man walking past and the dark haired guy. Clearly, the semi-familiar one was not speaking friendly with anyone. 

A blonde came over and easily invaded Gabriel’s space, practically pressing up against Gabriel’s back in a way that was definitely inappropriate. And definitely pissing Dean off. 

Sam really wasn’t that surprised when Dean shoved the guy away. Then, it was like chaos had hit. Sam wasn’t even sure who had punched who first, or if it had started when Dean began holding his pool cue like a weapon. Regardless, Sam was pretty sure the two men antagonizing Dean, especially the blonde who looked to be trying to grope Gabriel, were the root cause of the entire thing.

“Last time I checked older brothers didn’t behave like that with an Alpha sibling,” Sheriff Mills commented, which hit Sam hard. He hadn’t even thought that the blonde guy was Gabriel’s brother. “I wanted you to see this because from the looks of it, you’re going to have quite the job as lead Alpha. Gabriel seemed to be sobering up, but he’s shutting down at the same time. Personally, I don’t think Dean will be enough to keep him from lashing out, no matter how stubborn he is.”

“Shit,” Sam muttered. He looked over at Castiel, who was paler than usual. The dampness across his forehead seemed to be more from a panic attack than his Heat. “Cas?”

“We should go home,” Castiel said, clearing his throat and standing. 

Sheriff Mills glanced between them, looking like she wanted to ask them questions, before following Castiel’s lead. “They should be ready now.”

Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders as they walked out. Coming from the back was Gabriel and Dean. His brother looked tired and was rubbing at one eye almost like a toddler as he shuffled behind Gabriel, following him wherever he went. Gabriel on the other hand was nowhere near as perky as he had been on the phone, though he seemed to be trying to keep the façade going.

But his eyes were dull and for once Sam wished there was some kind of trickster light in them. Sam actually wanted to be worried about what crazy thing Gabriel was planning, but he knew from the video that there wasn’t any goofiness alive in Gabriel at that moment.

“Hey, Sammy,” Dean greeted with a yawn. “Wondering what time you’d show up.”

“As fast as I could,” he replied.

“Alright boys,” Sheriff Mills said, looking at them sternly. “I expect you back here in the next seventy-two hours to give your full statements.” She raised her hand to silence Gabriel, who looked like he was going to protest. “Statements that actually make enough sense to satisfy the powers that be. And in the meantime, you are under Sam’s order. You will not go past the leading Alpha’s control, do you understand me?”

Dean nodded, obviously not bothered by the sheriff’s decree. He usually followed any request Sam asked anyway, albeit with a grumble and glare. Gabriel on the other hand looked defeated and seeing an insight into Gabriel’s past? Sam understood that he didn’t want another Alpha ordering him around. He just hoped Gabriel wouldn’t hold this against him.

“And, uh, my brothers?” Gabriel asked almost timidly, which just seemed wrong to Sam on the most basic level.

“Michael might get out by the morning, since he’s behaving himself despite the threats of a lawsuit.” The sheriff sighed and visibly controlled herself. “Dear Lucifer on the other hand, I plan to keep for the full seventy-two. He still won’t keep his mouth shut and some of my officers are taking offense.”

Gabriel visibly flinched at this, like every word Lucifer had said in the holding cells had been directed at him.

“Gabriel, let’s just get Dean and you to your place.” Sam tugged Castiel toward the door, knowing his Heat scent was becoming noticeable by the few Alphas lingering around in the background. Sheriff Mills was possibly an Alpha, but if she was she was settled enough to not let it bother her.

Small favors. Though right now, Sam was thankful for it.

*#*

Gabriel wasn’t mindless. He was closing doors in his own head to control his thoughts. But he was fully aware and fully capable of reacting the way he should. The odd thing was that, as Sam dropped them off at his own house and said he’d come back in about five hours to bring them to Sam’s house, Gabriel was having trouble understanding his thoughts.

Gabriel entered his home. Just enough time to smell Michael and Lucifer in his house, on his things. But enough time away from the smell of Castiel and Sam, which made the new smells even more potent. Their Rut and Heat had calmed down for the station, but in the car he could feel the wave of it pressing in.

So five hours. He should sleep, he should take the moment to Mark Dean merely for survival. 

Instead he stood there, in the hallway as Dean shut and locked the door. He stood and sucked in a breath that was a great deal tainted with old memories. Memories he had thought he had forgotten. That hadn’t shown up the last time they were here.

Last time was a series of confusing and uncomfortable dinners. And Castiel slipping away to the library. Gabriel had endured being alone with them, but nothing beyond a leer or mild touch had happened. Gabriel didn’t want to know, right then, what would have happened this time if he didn’t have Dean to give him strength to at least argue back.

He turned to see Dean before him, the Omega's hand stretched for his. His green eyes were soft and nowhere near defensive and angry. Tentatively, Gabriel reached out to allow contact. Dean grabbed his wrist tightly, like he couldn’t handle letting go anytime soon. With a sad smile, Dean started leading him upstairs.

Gabriel would have said everything smelled like Michael and Lucifer. Like cruel orders and unwanted advances. But seeing Dean walk up those stairs changed all of that to some horrible thing he didn’t have to actually feel. Dean had avoided their second floor until now. Like he felt going up there would be giving permission for something he wasn’t ready for.

And just acknowledging that allowed Gabriel to remember to let in the Alpha instincts his family generally preferred to ignore. To protect the Omega. To love and cherish them, even if you had to lay your life on the line for it. Even if that Omega merely smelled like your Intent. They were, actually, yours. And they owned far more than an Alpha could ever dream of owning anything.

He let Dean take full control. Allowing him to guide him into his room, where he immediately smelled Lucifer and saw his once made bed was ruffled like Lucifer had fun rolling around on it. He tensed, but Dean seemed to understand automatically and Gabriel let him go to start stripping the bedclothes away. 

Gabriel felt useless. All the times he had enjoyed letting people do his work? He never realized it would be like this in reality. Like he actually couldn’t do anything.

He watched Dean leave then return with new sheets he must have found in the linen closet. But Gabriel was too busy breathing and being a waste of space to help him set the bed up. Really, Gabriel was shocked he wasn’t crying.

“Gabe,” Dean said, voice soft and like he was miles away. “Come on. I set the clock for three hours. Please, take a nap with me.”

Gabriel chose to follow his lead. Dean helped him undress to his boxers and shirt. And then Gabriel was under the cool sheet. The hot heat from Dean’s body surrounded him as Dean manhandled him onto his side, positioning his arms around Dean’s waist. 

Gabriel fell asleep with Dean’s scent against his nose and the texture of his skin imprinting into Gabriel’s skin. Oddly, he fell asleep faster than ever before. 

And, by some miracle, he didn’t dream.

*#*

There was no frantic grabbing of clothing or growls of pure sexual need when they got back to Sam’s house. Instead, Sam guided Castiel to bed and stripped them down, pulling the fevered Omega into his arms. In a perfect world, Castiel would be arching against him, begging and whimpering. But it wasn’t a perfect world and Sam was content to allow every inch of himself touch along Castiel’s skin. 

He cupped Castiel’s cheek and tilted his head up so their eyes met. “I love you.”

Castiel widened his eyes dramatically, like the tone Sam had said it was new. The smile forming on his face was positively gleeful. Sam smiled back and pressed their foreheads together. 

Arms wrapped around Castiel’s overheated body, and Sam found himself easily slipping into a cozy sleep.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before he awoke again. The room felt stuffy, the air thick despite the air conditioner being on. Sweat was on his skin and a heavy weight was hovering above him as he lay on his back in the bed. Sam could barely open his eyes as the last of his Rut circled his veins, competing with the tiredness of his muscles for a last ditch effort to take control.

He was erect and while he wanted nothing more than to grab Castiel, pin him, and bury himself into his body, he couldn’t. Not when his Rut was rushing out of him, leaving him more weak than anything. Weak and vulnerable, at anyone’s mercy. But still reeling from the scents and instinct.

The heat hovering over him smelled amazing. Omega. His Omega. Sam felt his eyes flutter, trying to open. A soft fingertip trailed down his cheek, hot breath hit his face. Sam whimpered, getting his eyes opened enough to see bright blue eyes reflecting the light from the window. “Cas…”

“I’ve got you,” Castiel whispered, shifting above him. “I’ll always have you.”

“Please,” Sam gasped. He was begging, his body arching in an attempt to get skin to skin. “Cas…all yours.”

He felt Castiel’s hand run along the inside of his thigh. His muscle trembled in response, nerves on fire, as Sam let Castiel lift his leg, giving Castiel room to press his own thigh up against Sam’s erection. A deep groan escaped him just as Castiel’s mouth dragged a hot and wet trail up his neck to his ear. He tilted his head to give his Omega room, before letting out a cry when Castiel’s teeth bit down.

Then, Castiel was shifting, straddling Sam’s hips and taking his wrists into a gentle hold. Sam could have easily broke free as Castiel used one hand to softly pin his wrists above his head. Castiel’s actions were as dominant as the Omega seemed to be able to be physically, while not angry, and Sam had no need to fight it, Castiel could own and order him all he wanted.

“Please,” Sam groaned out when Castiel’s free hand lightly trailed down the center of his chest. Sam sucked in a sharp breath when nimble fingers wrapped around his erection.

Coming down from a Rut had never been like this. Never this draining, but mostly never the feeling all he had to do was let Castiel take control and he would get everything he needed and wanted. It was a security that could only show in a Mating bond. Just feeling it, knowing Castiel could do anything, told him that there would never be anything past this bond. He was Castiel’s Mate.

Castiel kissed him, tongue darting out to slip into his mouth. He tasted of Heat and desire and honey. Their eyes met, Castiel’s gaze so intense that Sam couldn’t look away if he tried. Then Castiel let out a small whimper as tightness suddenly enveloped the head of Sam’s erection. Castiel paused and Sam couldn’t figure out how to breathe. 

Blue eyes, tightness, and wet slick pooling at that entrance, the occasional drop slipping past where they were connected.

Then Castiel pushed downward, in what was probably the slowest speed to impale himself as possible. Sam felt his breathing pick up and his fingers clench, then release, at the agonizing tension that thrummed through his body at Castiel’s slow movement. A low whine started up that he could not stop as he stared up at the beautiful, and quite possibly sadistic, Omega above him. It felt like an hour and Castiel had only eased himself onto Sam’s erection by about an inch. 

Never before had Sam desired to have the smallest dick on the planet. Castiel was killing him.

Castiel bit his lip, hips rotating slowly in a tiny circle. Sam made a choking sound and fought the instinct to thrust up. He stared at Castiel’s face instead, watching the muscles around his eyes spasm until all Castiel could do was let his eyes roll back. 

“Cas,” Sam grounded out, voice hoarse and strangled as his Omega sank down further. “I can’t…Cas…”

Castiel made a soft mewling sound. His eyes were wild now, what little Sam could see of the blue orbs, as they seemed to roll and flash and look everywhere. Castiel inched down a bit more, then a bit more, and just as Sam was going to break free and take control, Castiel's hips jerked as he gasped. It took Sam a minute to realize that the head of his cock must have grazed Castiel’s prostate in that agonizing slide.

And, God, that could not be any sexier.

Castiel started to actually move then. Hips rolling, he moved down faster and panted as he totally fully sat, impaled on Sam. Sucking in a slow breath, Castiel looked down at him, his eyes almost wary. Like he was going to get into trouble, but Sam didn’t look farther into it. Instead he strained his head up and waited for a kiss. There was a pause, before Castiel made a sound and leaned down for their lips to meet.

And suddenly, Sam had Castiel kissing him while his hips wiggled. He was still fully inside the Omega, resulting in what was like a massage. Sam groaned, body pressing upward. Not trying to buck Castiel off him, to gain the top position and take what he wanted. No, he needed more and his whole body was begging.

“Sam,” Castiel gasped. Teeth briefly bit into his lower lip, before Castiel sat up and he could only remember to breathe as Castiel began to move in a way that removed all thought, speeding up in a crescendo until Sam almost wondered if he had died in his sleep. No way was this real.

He could only accept Castiel moving. Castiel still held his wrists, the grip now tight and near painful as Castiel worked himself on Sam’s erection. Sam didn’t even recognize the noises he was making, because no one had ever ridden him like this. No one had taken everything they wanted while he laid there, quivering and near crying and just not able to move because he couldn’t have it stop.

He couldn’t understand what was coming out of his mouth, didn’t even acknowledge that it was English. Everything was color and sound and feelings. Castiel was almost violently fucking himself, almost like Sam was a sex toy that he was testing the strength and durability of.

But Sam’s knot was forming and suddenly Castiel seemed like a tease, because why couldn’t he be there, why couldn’t he stretch that body, ass, passage as much as possible.

It was a final moment of his Rut, to knot an Omega for a final time.

But all thought of that rushed out of him when suddenly Castiel started spamming, tiny cries escaping his throat, and Castiel erupted, semen spraying everywhere. And it was like a tiny hill before the mountain, because Castiel was grinding down and letting the knot push through while barely coming down from his orgasm. Like he was quickly chasing after a second.

Castiel let out a sound that could have been pleasure, even pain, as he ground down. Sam’s hands felt numb from Castiel’s grip. He stared at the desperate Omega above him. Castiel looked wrecked and wild and so needy that Sam had to start shifting his hips upward. Castiel let out a cry, as Sam tried to meet the crazy dips Castiel’s hips were making.

Sam made a keening sound, his orgasm hitting hard and fast. And Castiel didn’t bother to slow down.

Then Castiel jerked violently and he dropped forward, warmth once more erupting between their chests. Castiel kissed him hard as he collapsed, his head eventually dropping so his mouth hit the start of Sam’s jaw. Everywhere they touched felt like it was trembling, jerking occasionally. Sam was still preparing himself.  
He didn’t even remember coming.

“I love you, too.” Castiel said as Sam pulled his hands free to hug his Omega.

Sam couldn’t even say if that was the first or tenth time Castiel had said those words. For some reason, Sam knew it was the most important. 

*#*

Gabriel was not expecting to wake up the way he did. Heat to near burning and a strong scent. A body was draped over him, strong arms wrapped around him. He knew it was Dean, no question. Nothing else explained the smell that almost made him think he was in back of a car seat.

He didn’t know what car, probably Dean’s. Gabriel didn’t care regardless. He raised a hand and trailed his fingers along Dean’s skin, near his lower back and along his hip. Dean shifted, but didn’t wake past a soft grunt. Blinking, Gabriel looked at the clock and realized that it was five minutes away from the alarm setting off. He gently shook Dean’s shoulder, only to feel arms tightened around him and Dean’s face pressing flush into the curve of his neck. Gabriel drew in a deep breath and ingrained it into his mind. Dean hummed a bit, before lifting his head and gazing at Gabriel with sleep filled eyes.

“What?” Dean asked, his body curling against Gabriel. It was all Gabriel could do to keep back the urge to arch up against him. Dean glanced at the clock and made a grumble sound. “Always before the alarm. Figures you’d have that problem too.”

“Yeah,” he replied, throat sounding raw. “Three hours, we still have two before Gigantic gets here. Plans?”

“We needs to pack some stuff for you and Cas.” Dean rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes. As Dean slapped the alarm off, he turned to Gabriel with a small frown. “Are you going to argue about coming to our place?”

“You’d just throw a fit if I said no.”

Dean grinned. “Or worse.”

Gabriel reached out, pressing his palm to Dean’s bare arm. He had a strong heat to him and while Gabriel couldn’t smell an actual Heat, he was worried about it starting here. Michael would definitely smell it when he got out of jail. A part of Gabriel wanted to roll on top of him, re-Scent him as much as possible. But he knew Dean by now. He could only do it, and have it welcome, if Dean requested it himself.

“Dean…” he started.

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I know, but the Heat isn’t hitting like a freight train. It’ll be worse near Cas right now.” Dean climbed out of bed and stretched. “But you should be safe. Last Rut Sam had only lasted a day. He’s always been like that.”

Gabriel rubbed the side of his face and let out a small groan, reaching for his pants. “You do realize that with you-“

“Hey, I get it,” Dean said, smiling slightly. “When I go into Heat you are going to be all protect the Omega, right? Try to avoid the rape.”

Gabriel glared, though he knew it happened. More often than not. Alphas had a genetic drive to pin down any Omega in Heat and have their way. Whether the Omega wanted it or not. Dean had already had that happen, with Michael. The thought left a sour, horrid taste in his mouth. “Dean, I wouldn’t.”

Dean looked at him. Then he shook his head and walked over to Gabriel’s closet to grab clothes off the hanger, which he then threw onto the end of the bed. “You are probably getting yourself in trouble. What are the odds you can keep your promises? I’m not saying you’d do it on purpose…but, Gabe? I’m giving you a pre-betrayal dose of forgiveness, right here and now.”

Gabriel stared at him. “Dean.”

“No, look. I’m not ignorant to our hormonal, caveman drives. Do I hate it? Hell yes. But things are the way they are. And…you’ve been better…” Dean swallowed. “Better than most. I know it wouldn’t really be you. I can accept that.”

Gabriel stood, but didn’t reach out. “Are we seriously talking about me raping you?”

Dean blinked at him. “Shit… this is so stupid. We are being ridiculous.”

Gabriel smiled, knowing his face was sad. Drawing in a breath, he grabbed Dean’s hand. “Let’s go with trusting each other. Please?”

Dean’s eyes darted around, before he cleared his throat. “Let’s just do this. Okay? No more chick flick emotional crap. We know what we are getting into…it’s gonna be fine.”

Gabriel really didn’t have the energy to argue, so he pulled out the luggage. He then followed all of Dean’s orders, including eating the large amount of bacon Dean had set before him and doing most of the packing while Dean looked overly pleased by Gabriel’s servitude. By Dean’s direction, they were ready to leave when Sam called to say he was heading over.

While waiting by the door, Gabriel turned toward Dean. “I…”

“I know you love me,” Dean said, smirking slightly. “I mean, you’ve proved you do. And…I give you permission.”

“For what?” Gabriel was pretty sure he knew what Dean was talking about, but the idea of it was more than he was actually able to think of. He had spent three months trying to get Dean to go on a date. Dean had played, well, like a tease but he always made his boundaries clear. Right then, Gabriel was afraid of Dean in Heat. Was he being serious or was it total hormonal crap that would blow up in his face.

Dean had a weird look on his face. Kind of like he wasn’t sure if what he wanted was actually happening. Then he seemed to calm and what would have normally been a blank expression on someone else was simply Dean making a decision. A second later he grabbed the back of Gabriel’s neck and yanked him closer. 

Their lips met in a clash that hurt his teeth, but God was Dean’s tongue there immediately to make him not care. The kiss was longer than any they had. And, on top of that, the kiss was gently. Once Gabriel relaxed, Dean was giving him the kiss of a lifetime. It wasn’t even desperate. More like Dean would finish the deal later, but that kiss was sealing the deal. When Dean pulled back, Gabriel was panting and looking g up at him with glazed eyes. He could not speak.

“Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Dean said, looking smug as he grabbed Castiel’s suitcase and headed out the door.

Gabriel blinked dumbly, before reaching for his bag, hand feeling useless. He knew he was screwed. And for the actual first time, Gabriel kind of wished Dean was like Castiel. Almost easy, just emotional at odd times. But he knew Dean was it, the ultimate Omega for him. Because he wasn’t easy, nowhere near simple, and he chose Gabriel.

Smiling, Gabriel headed outside. 

He liked being chosen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took too long. Enjoy.

Gabriel really could only thank his lucky stars that Sam smelled only of Castiel in Heat and their bond than any sort of Rut. A lot of Alphas would have stayed in Rut due to their situation, because this really was merely a calm in a storm. But Sam seemed content.

They were in the car, Dean draped in the back seat. He looked cool and composed, but subtle pre-Heat made the car actually feel stuffy. And Dean was starting to look annoyed. A sign of Heat coming only Dean really had. Sam kept glancing back at him, but otherwise said nothing.

“I need to stop at the bakery,” Gabriel said five minutes into the ride of silence. 

“Why?” Dean asked, more demanded, from over his shoulder.

“I doubt, between you and Cassie, we will have enough food. I can grab some food as well as my weekly paperwork. It will just take a second and with me and Jo being out right now no one will be there.” Gabriel turned to Sam, ignoring the near pout he could see Dean doing. Though, if Gabriel was honest it was probably because Sam hadn’t let Dean drive. Omegas near or in Heat weren’t allowed behind the wheel.

Though, Gabriel had seen Dean break that rule when they met. And outside of this time, Dean would probably do so again.

Sam let out a long breath and nodded, shifting the car into the right lane. “Fine. But you have to be quick.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Gabriel said, though his tone wasn’t as sarcastic as he intended. In the car with Sam, he realized he was under Sam’s control. And the idea made his stomach twist. Though, he had to give the tall guy credit. He wasn’t using the lead Alpha title harshly. Yet.

It wasn’t long before he had directed Sam to the back of the bakery, where the service door for deliveries was. He paused with his hand reaching for the door. “By myself.”

“Gabriel.”

“Sam, please. I’m gonna be cooped up for a few days. Fresh air and only my thoughts is a good idea. I need to breathe, ya know?”

Sam let out a sigh and glanced back at Dean, who was obviously ignoring them both in an attempt to hide the anger under the surface. With a head shake, Sam replied, “You’ve got ten minutes.”

“Thanks, Sasquatch,” Gabriel said, quickly getting out of the car. Pulling his keys out and striding for the door, he felt a level of freedom he hadn’t felt in days. He knew Sam could stop him, change his mind, but with him he actually didn’t worry about that. 

Take the little things, he thought. The little things are what matter. 

Everything was dark when he entered. He navigated without the light easily from habit and used another key to unlock his office, shutting the door and only then turning on the light. He rested a moment against the door, eyes closed and enjoying the silence. Then he moved to the computer and switched it on. 

Gabriel stared at the screen, waiting for it to light up with the light blue of the menu. In the dark of it now, though, he found himself staring at a distinctly human shadow in the corner of the room, three feet off from the door. He jumped up and made a quick rush for the door, feeling like the door knob was too far and all he could do was try to grab it.

Instead he was pulled into warmth and surrounded by a scent that always reminded him of just a clear spring with no living plants or fish, just crisp water and the hardness of rock. Arms almost gently pressed him up against the desk, practically forcing him to sit on it. Ignoring the utter urge to just scream Dean or Sam’s name, Gabriel looked up into blue eyes. “Where’s Lucifer?”

“Still in jail,” Michael said calmly, like he didn’t have his little brother pinned and fighting to not end up under Michael and flat on his back. “I always told him his mouth was too much.”

Gabriel swallowed. “How--?”

Michael pulled back, giving Gabriel enough room to just sit on the desk, though that placed Michael between his thighs. Michael gave him a disappointed look. “You keep a spare in the hallway drawer of your home. Gabriel, I taught you better than that.”

Gabriel almost felt his head drop in shame, before he realized exactly what Michael had said. There was no reason to feel horrible over disappointing him. So Gabriel glared instead. 

“I wished to speak to you,” Michael said, for one moment reaching up and adjusting Gabriel’s bangs, a brief expression of exasperation showing they had displeased him as well. Michael ignored Gabriel jerking away and sighed. “Gabriel, we need to talk about Dean.”

“You can’t have him,” Gabriel snapped.

“You couldn’t handle him, Gabriel. He was never normal. You don’t have the strength to do the things that are needed for Dean to be a normal Omega and happily compliant.” Michael said. He was looking at Gabriel like Gabriel was destroying him with his silly ideals and he was so hurt that Gabriel wasn’t listening. “Gabriel you know how weak you are. You’ll never be good enough for that challenge."

A giant tension wound through him, before he remembered Dean this morning. Grabbing him, kissing him, and making him feel that he was wanted and worth it. Gabriel got to his feet, pushing Michael back as non-aggressively as possible. Michael merely raised an eyebrow as Gabriel grabbed the door knob and opened the door. 

Gabriel turned and gave Michael a smirk. “Dean belongs to himself. If you can’t have him that’s your own problem. I don’t get to own him, I get to share with him. And that's better than you'll ever have."

Michael stormed toward him, one of his seldom moments of true anger appearing on his face, the Alpha's composure threatening to crumble. Gabriel found he couldn’t care. He ignored the paperwork and grabbed three trays of pastries that were due to be donated. He could hear his brother behind him, towering over him like Michael needed to be the biggest thing in the room. Gabriel knew it was a dominance game and him not submitting was going to cost him.

He was to the door, unlocked and food held in one arm. He had the door opened before Michael couldn’t take being ignored anymore. 

Michael grabbed his free arm and spun him, the food now tumbling to ground in loud clanks as Gabriel felt his back hit a wall. He glanced once at the open door and once at Michael’s furious face. His brain didn’t bother to flash back to the discipline Michael had given him and Castiel. No, he didn’t need to. Because Michael’s fist was raised and heading his way.

Pain flared and, really, Gabriel had to accept his fate.

*#*

Sam was turned in the Impala, watching his brother curl into himself. He had already called Castiel and told him what was going on. Thankfully Castiel had sounded more sleepy than anything. And on question of why his voice was muffled, Castiel had just stated that he got Sam’s shirt out of the laundry basket like it was normal and Sam should have known. 

He didn’t bother to hide his grin, because Castiel was adorable and he was all Sam’s.

“Could you not do that,” Dean grumbled. 

Sam watched as his brother reached out, fighting over the front seat, to roll down the window. Dean seemed pissed off over it. And Sam realized he had done that, instead of just opening the door, because he didn’t want to assume what Gabriel would prefer and so chose the easiest. It wasn’t every Omega that did that kind of small sign of submissive behavior. And those that did were usually in the midst of courtship. Castiel had done small things here and there for three months. Usually without realizing.

“I’m glad you two figured things out,” Sam commented.

“No chick flick crap. It’s none of your damn business,” Dean mumbled. There was a pause before Dean began to frown. Then cringe. “Sammy!”

“What?” Sam asked, sitting up. 

Dean turned to stare at him, his eyes wide and almost watery. For a moment not a word was said. Dean’s face was clearly going through a series of emotions. When they settled, it was in a level of anger that Sam hadn’t seen since their dad, before Sam had presented. Dean was already an Omega and their dad had apparently seen Omega traits in him as well. Dean did not respond well to John Winchester having anger toward his little brother.

It was the first time he saw an Omega physically attack someone. But an Omega finds their greatest strength in nurturing. Who they nuture is who they protect the strongest.

“Dean?” Sam said, keeping his voice soft and pleading.

It didn’t help. Suddenly Dean was out of the car in a flash. Sam scrambled out and followed him. He partially realized the back door of the bakery was open, which had to have happened within five minutes. Sam breathed in, darting toward the entryway behind a very pissed off Dean. It wasn’t strong, but a clear stream came to mind, before the scent of pure Gabriel hit every sense. Pure, beyond through skin. 

Sam nearly vomited when he saw Gabriel on the ground with blood pooled around his head. But even then his eyes went to Dean, no matter what he’d try to focus on him first. And his big brother was enraged. And the semi-familiar face from the security tape was under him.

He took a step back, once again wanting to throw up as Dean pinned the man down and hit him. And the man was laughing. Like he thought this was hilarious, an Omega holding him down. But it wasn’t funny when Dean pulled out his pocket knife and flicked it open and it was only then Sam intervened.

He darted forward and grabbed at Dean’s jacket, yanking to pull him back. Dean looked over his shoulder at him and it was the most terrifying expression he’d ever seen on his brother. In fact, on anyone and he had seen men be sent to prison. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The entire air was thick with a scent he had never smelt.

It was rank and terrible. It was pure anger at its very worst. The smell was so heavy and dark that Sam ended up on his knees.

He crawled instead toward Gabriel, ignoring the screech behind him as the man got his first cut. Sam stumbled to Gabriel’s side, only then realizing it was Michael that Dean was holding down. The Alpha that had used and abused Dean and…was Gabriel’s big brother. Abusive even to another Alpha sibling. 

Drawing in a heavy breath, Sam looked down at Gabriel, trying to figure out his injuries as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed 911 while checking Gabriel’s pulse. 

“What is your emergency?” 

“Another Alpha attacked my Omega brother’s Alpha. Gabriel needs an ambulance. My brother seems to be in Omega Rage.” Sam took a moment to yank his jacket off and press it to Gabriel’s head, focusing on keeping his calm.

The woman asked his location and Sam gave it over. “We will be creating a perimeter around the block. Once the Omega’s anger has lessened a team will be able to enter.”

“Gabriel will die without an ambulance! And my brother might kill Michael.” Sam sucked in a breath. “Can another Omega come in the calm him down?”

“The team used for this situation do not hire Omegas, sir. If the Omega can’t calm from the presence of an Alpha they are then in too serious distress.” The woman seemed actually bored. Sam held the phone to his ear, but he was hearing Dean’s hissing more. Words of hate and protectiveness and payback.

“Fine, but I do have an Omega that can calm him down.” Sam ordered the woman to allow in Castiel and then did something that all instinct ordered him to not do: he called his Mate who was still in the depth of Heat and asked him to rush to Loki’s Bakery.

Naturally Castiel was as unique as Dean, he agreed immediately. No worry about an Alpha smelling his Heat or how he’d make the two miles. No, Castiel had went from half asleep to aware and determined in a second.

Sam just hoped he wasn’t bringing one Omega Rage into contact with another Omega who was involved enough to fly into a Rage of his own, no doubt creating something catastrophic. But Sam just had this feeling. Dean and Castiel had a unique bond, one born of becoming family and living a life of prejudice, so Sam knew Castiel would get through when no Alpha ever could. Not even Sam.

All Sam could do was try to make Gabriel comfortable and try to ignore the yells of pain and splatters of blood as Dean tried to destroy Michael Novak. And his big brother was doing it slowly. Like deep inside Dean had held the desires of a sadist and instinctively knew how to torture without killing. 

And all the while the air kept getting thicker. Unseen pressure had Sam pinned on the floor beside Gabriel. Struggling to breathe, Sam looked down at Dean's future Mate to find Gabriel's eyes open. The shorter Alpha started to sit up. Sam reached for him and maneuvered the jacket so Gabriel could lean against the wall. Gabriel looked at Dean and Michael, and listened to the way the only sounds Dean were making were animalistic.

"Dean," Gabriel whispered. Dean paused, glancing over his shoulder briefly. The sight of Gabriel's pained expression seemed to enrage him more and a loud snap filled the air as Michael screamed through his forearm being broken. Gabriel made choked sobbing noise, but otherwise didn't respond as Dean played with his prey.

Sam said nothing. He just concentrated on trying to breathe, trying to not scream as whatever horrible power Omegas secretly had actually threatened to destroy the very air.

*#*

Gabriel kept thinking, trying to figure out the sequence of events. But it was foggy, by the impact of Michael's fists or simply because he woke up to his Omega in full anger. True rage, but also calmer than he had seen Dean in a while. His demons had been set free and Dean was content to use them how he wished.

This wasn't the hormonal Omega Rage that Samandriel had unleashed. It wasn't a rampage of hardly controlled power. No, Dean was precise and while fully buried in his animal side, he still seemed to be thinking of every action, plotting every move.

Gabriel cringed as Dean stood, kicking Michael in the side. Michael let out a pained grunt, curling in on himself for some nonexistent protection. Dean circled around Michael, just looking at the Alpha's bloodied face calmly. And Michael actually looked scared.

If Gabriel wasn't feeling lost and horrified, he would have laughed.

But it had to stop. He knew one broken bone or cut too many and his older brother would be dead. Gabriel had always wished for it, but he honestly would prefer Michael in prison than dead. And a dead Alpha by the hands of an Omega, especially one who the Omega had been Bit by, would end in something Gabriel could never handle. 

The idea of Dean being executed like other Omegas were, just a face on the news and water cooler talk of Omegas having too many rights, was worst than anything Gabriel could think of. He couldn't lose Dean. Not when they had finally understood each other.

"Dean," he tried again, voice raspy and fighting to raise, like the very air was a blockade.

But Dean wasn't listening, or even he could not speak. Instead he stomped down on a nearby wooden pallet and picked up a larger, long portion. Gabriel couldn't look away from Dean's stone face. Not a single emotion was there and his eyes no longer had life. Just jade and honey turned into colored ice. 

Gabriel opened his eyes, though he didn't remember closing them, when voices echoed near the door. One was female and oddly reminded him of that scowling sheriff who had threatened to show him what could make him cry. The other was entering the room, looking like a determined angel as the outside light cascaded around him.

Castiel had his curious face on, but looked ready to give a lecture at any moment. It was oddly refreshing, such a normal thing that Gabriel might have started crying in relief. His little brother ignored Dean and instead walked in a steady stride to Sam's side. Sam looked like Dean had been beating him up, or drawing energy from his moose of a brother. Regardless, Sam seemed to have to blink rapidly just to see his Mate.

"Shh," Castiel ordered, threading his fingers through Sam's long hair. His other hand gently ran along Sam's body, checking for damage. Only then did Castiel lean forward and kiss Sam's temple. "Don't worry, Sam."

Castiel then looked to Gabriel and gave him one of his stares. It told him Castiel was going to give it his all. That if he messed up then Gabriel's only job was to take care of Sam. In one stare, Castiel handed him the most important thing and being of his whole life. Then his little brother stood and stepped toward Dean, grabbing Dean's wrist so Dean couldn't raise the splintered beam of wood.

A deep, growling sound echoed through the room as Dean yanked his arm free, dropping the wood in the process. Castiel didn't react as Dean turned toward him, baring his teeth. Castiel, as usual, just tilted his head like he was working on a puzzle.

Gabriel held his breath. Castiel's inability to understand a lot of minor human expressions was going to probably be the thing to save or kill him, from this moment to any other.

*#*

Sam could only watch. He couldn't move, could barely breathe. But his Omega was there and despite it all, that calmed him. An Omega was meant to take care of their Alpha, especially when they were in distress. But Sam couldn't think too hard on that, even though he was watching the strangest stare down on the planet.  
Castiel had always been drawn to Dean. And while Dean had complained about Castiel's very close presence at first, Sam could tell now that his brother enjoyed having an Omega around that accepted his moods. Castiel had said it was a bond no Alpha could understand. Sam could believe that, especially now.

Because now Castiel's hand was once again tight around Dean's and his brother only growled, merely tried to stare Castiel down. But his Omega kept a curious, thoughtful look instead. When Castiel spoke, Sam wasn't surprised that he sounded like he was giving a lecture to large college class. "Did you know, Dean, that in Egyptian times Alpha's were powerful. It's true, but not as powerful as they became over centuries until now, not with Omegas around."

Dean yanked at Castiel's hold, letting out a guttural sound, but otherwise did not make any move to fight. Like Castiel's voice was bringing down the rage inside him.

Sam breathed, slowly as he started to feel some pressure relax. Gabriel's head dropped to his shoulder and Sam glanced at him, noticing the pale skin. But Gabriel had a faint smirk on, seeing their Omegas. Then his eyes fluttered closed, his breathing indicating that he had lost consciousness. Sam wrapped an arm around him, providing his body heat, and turned back to Castiel.

They were still staring, Castiel's hand still gripping Dean. Castiel gave a small smile. "Dean, back then. Back so long ago? We were the more powerful ones. They don't let it get out, but we were originally in control. What you are feeling, what they call the Omega Rage? That only happened when an Omegas full abilities, full feeling, was cut off. Dean, this is a build up of years."

Dean turned to look at Michael, whose eye was swollen shut and a trickle of blood was emitting from his split lip. Dean started to grin, before Castiel tugged on his arm to get his attention. Castiel made a smooth step, completely blocking Dean's view of Michael.

"Dean, he does not matter," Castiel said, voice turning to steel. Sam felt a shudder run through him at the tone. If this was the bedroom, Sam would have dropped to hand and knee. The urge to bow to his Omega was so strong, but he could not move. And he suddenly realized why Alphas suppressed Omegas so much. Because Alphas were worthless, truly pointless, without them. And power hungry Alphas hated the thought. 

Sam's thoughts jerked to a stop when Castiel looked toward Gabriel and him. Castiel gave a slow smile. "They are ours, Dean. We captured them, we performed the hunt."

Dean jerked away, but Castiel had him. His hand slid up Dean's arm and gripped the back of his neck, before firmly but gently forcing Dean to look directly at Gabriel. Sam watched as Dean's breath hitched. A second later Dean had pushed Castiel away and scrambled down to his knees by his soon to be Mate's side. Sam felt Gabriel's unconscious weight leave his arm as Dean gathered him close. Dean's face pressed against Gabriel's neck as he threaded his fingers through dark and golden blonde hair and nestled Gabriel's head to his shoulder.

Sam swallowed, feeling some of the heavy, thick tension ease in the air. But the unease didn't leave. Dean was focused on Gabriel now, his Omega Rage finally calming down as the need to heal overrode the need for vengeance.

Now, though, there was Castiel.

"Cas?" Sam asked, voice breaking as he watched Castiel kneel down at Michael's side.

"In a moment," Castiel said calmly as he reached down and cupped Michael's cheek.

"Don't," Michael choked out, right as Castiel's hand slid down to almost gently grip his Alpha brothers neck. Michael let out a sound, possibly a grunt or squeak. Michael's mouth moved, like he was going to try to speak but couldn't.

"You must speak the truth, Michael," Castiel said, leaning over him. Suddenly the pressure was gone. In its replacement was a draining sensation like an energy was being sucked from him. Sam's eyes rolled, barely able to see Dean slump over Gabriel's body, practically falling into a deep sleep in an instant. Struggling, Sam turned his eyes to his mate. "You will tell Sheriff Mills every agonizing detail, right brother?"

Castiel's fingers thread through Michael's hair and Sam watched as the Alpha's eyes focused on Castiel's. Michael looked like he was half doting and caring, loving everything about Castiel, while the rest was so angry that he couldn't do anything. There was a long period of silence before Michael grounded out, "Yes, Omega."

Castiel slowly smiled and pulled his hand fast enough away that Michael's head hit hard on the cement floor. But Castiel stared at him for a very long and uncomfortable moment. Then Sam began to hear a high pitched ringing that overwhelmed his senses, making him feel like his ears were going to bleed.

He saw Castiel's brilliant blue eyes flash in his direction before the world turned into white noise, and the white was followed by the darkness of nothing.

*#*

He heard beeping. And he felt something pressed up to his side. It was warm and had the glorious scent of leather. In the background he could hear murmuring, but it was barely there compared to the soft breath he felt against his neck. 

Gabriel opened his eyes to a white ceiling. Ignoring the fact he was obviously in a hospital, he immediately turned his attention to Dean. He was asleep thank goodness. Dean's face was against his neck, the free hand clutching tightly to Gabriel's hospital gown. Dean was curved into his side, touching as much as possible. Gabriel could almost imagine being in a real bed, sneaking out of that bed to make Dean an apple fritter, a reasonable pie substitute for breakfast. Just to make Dean smile, even if Dean would glare after for standard alone.

Finally, Gabriel turned to see Sheriff Jody Mills ushering a doctor out. Gabriel felt himself tense and Dean pressed himself closer instinctively in response. He cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Calm down, Mr. Novak," she said with a small smile. "Sam and Castiel are in the room down the hall. They both collapsed, but other than being drained they seem fine."

Gabriel nodded and glanced back down at Dean, eyes tracing the curve of his shoulder. "And Michael?"

Sheriff Mills' face turned sour. Her hand twitched like she wanted to grab her gun. "I don't know what Castiel and Dean did to him aside from the physical damage, I didn't have a clear line of view. But whatever it is, Michael started singing the moment he woke up and saw me and the other police in his room. He told us everything. Even things from the past, when you were a kid."

Gabriel looked away from her, not wanting to see her pity. He pressed his nose to the side of Dean's face and breathed in the intoxicating scent of leather, pie, and even a hint of motor oil.

"Gabriel?" She said, voice sounding closer. "He's being charged with abuse of status, Omega abuse, and forced Mating. We can't charge him for the sexual abuse you endured in your childhood due to time limitations. The only reason we can charge him for the abuse of power and Omega abuse is because it was a behavior that is still happening. Do you understand?"

Gabriel nodded and reached for Dean's hand, clutching at it. 

"With Michael's confession, we can charge Lucifer for a lesser version of the abuse of power and...whatever else you would like to let us know about...?"

Gabriel tensed, unsure what to say. To hear everything had been laid bare made him extremely uncomfortable. Afraid, even. Then he felt Dean shift enough to look at Sheriff Mills. When he spoke, Dean's voice was raw sounding. "Sexual harassment, if not abuse. You saw the bar security feed. He was all over Gabriel and my Mate would not want that attention from that dick."

Sheriff Mills nodded, the small smile appearing again at Dean's demand. "We will add that to the list, then. I need to speak with Sam, but I'll send him and Castiel to your room when we are done. You should be out of here by late tonight." Her nostrils flared for a second. "Unless the two of you need the Omega Room."

Dean growled, obviously not happy by the sheriff's comment. Gabriel glared at Sheriff Mills in response, causing her to chuckle softly as she shut the door behind her. Gabriel remained quiet for a moment, listening for any other footsteps before for he shifted to look at Dean fully. He met Dean's eyes, enjoying the second of time to catalogue the variety of green shades for probably the millionth time. "Dean--"

"I'm sorry," Dean blurted out, wincing. "About the whole Rage thing. I know Alpha's don't like an Omega rushing in and--"

"Dean," Gabriel interrupted, laughing. Dean glared at him. "Dont change on me and start acting like a sad sack. What I saw? You are a freaking badass! I kinda have always had fantasies of you pinning me down, but now I want beg for it to happen."

Dean's head jerked back, eyes wide. "You want me to dominate you."

Gabriel was kind of pleased that it wasn't a question. Dean sounded amazed, not nervous or like he was walking onto a landmine field. "Maybe not today, or well...Dean, you are at your sexiest when you take control. I never thought I could want that, but you make it feel like I need it. If you want me there during your, umm, Heat this time...I'm just saying, well screw it! Dean, I want you to have your way with me. You could fuck me through the wall. Actually. Yes. God yes, please do."

Gabriel didn't have time to regret his rambling. Dean's eyes dilated wide and a soft growl, sounding more Alpha than Omega, emitted from his throat right before Dean was climbing on top of him. The Omega had him pinned to the bed in a second, hands threading through Gabriel's hair and mouth fully owning Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel whimpered as Dean bit down on his lower lip.

Dean pulled back and grinned a grin that was mischievous and happy. "I can't wait to tie you up."

Gabriel made a sound no Alpha should make, but he couldn't care when Dean hummed happily in response. Lips met his again and Gabriel regretted nothing. Not a single action, because it brought him to this point. The most perfect Omega pressing him into the bed, work rough hands grasping his wrists, and allowing himself to finally connect true pleasure to someone he trusts. Some one he loves.

He didn't even feel surprised, knowing he truly loved Dean. Love was apparently so sneaky that he couldn't remember the moment it happened. And then he felt Dean still and realized that he had somehow said it. He had told Dean he loved him while Dean had him pinned, their mouths pressed together. Gabriel felt nervous as Dean pulled back. But Dean let out what could only be a purr. Gabriel half expected Dean to start kneading something.

That's when the scent in the air twisted, turning thick and spicy and way too delicious. Gabriel felt himself moaning, arching upward. Oddly he felt his mind more muddled than Dean, like he was in Heat. Cause Dean smelled like sex and the most amazingly complex carousel of other scents. 

"Dean?"

Dean seemed fully composed as he reached over to press the intercom. Once a nurse answered, Dean spoke with a deceptive calm. "We require the Omega Room."

*#*

Sam was having a hard time looking away from Castiel. They were in a small, but not at all cozy hospital room, waiting for discharge papers. Until the cops needed more information and the lawyer needed their attention, they were to do as they wished. And Sam could only stare at Castiel in both awe and confusion.

Castiel turned away from the window to meet his gaze. His blue eyes held a hint of fear in them, mixed with the tiredness and relief of it being practically over. "Say it, Sam."

"I'm happy this happened, I am. I'm happy Michael and Lucifer are going to get what they deserved."

"But you're not happy I did what I did," Castiel whispered. He smelled almost like misery then, whatever Omega ability he had used had pulled him fully out of his Heat. It had left him so suddenly that Sam could see it had made him fully drained and weak, in desperate need of sleep.

Sam stood and walked over to his Mate, slipping his arm around Castiel's waist and tugging him into his side, feeling Castiel's head rest on his shoulder. "Its not really that. I'm just confused about what it was you exactly did. It was like you were using some kind of godly magic. I trusted we'd be safe, but I couldn't help but be scared. And now I'm scared because I don't understand it and I know others won't either."

"You're strong," Castiel said, like it was that simple. Sam looked down at him and Castiel sighed in frustration. "Alpha's are strong, they are very physical."

"Yeah, we are. We succumb to destructive behavior, to ourselves or others, if we are denied physical connections," Sam agreed, feeling like he was quoting a medical book.

"Omegas are more emotional and mental." Castiel pulled away. "It wasn't magic. Dean let his emotions go into overload, and the resulting actions weakened Michael. I just...used mental and verbal manipulation to get Michael to do what I wanted."

Sam could see the simplicity of it all now. In hindsight. But what it had felt like was terrifying and Sam knew he'd never forget that fear. He wasn't scared of the Omegas in his life, but it seemed to have put a sense of hesitation in him. But, reaching for Castiel again, he knew it was kind of how it should be. Omegas shouldn't be trampled over as they sometimes were. They should be held at an equal level. Sam always knew that from living with Dean, but Castiel truly cemented the idea in him.

The nurse with the discharge papers returned and told them where Dean and Gabriel were. Sam kept Castiel tucked into his side and they walked down the long hall. Castiel's arm wrapped around Sam's waist, keeping a secure anchor for himself. They made it halfway down before Sam smelt it. He recognized the scent from years of living with Dean. 

His older brother was in full Heat.

Sam started to rush forward, but Castiel gripped his bicep as a gourney wheeled out of Gabriel's room. Sam couldn't even comprehend what he was seeing. It was like Dean was in feral mode, baring his teeth at any conceivable threat as he draped himself over Gabriel. And Gabriel let Dean do it. In fact, Gabriel looked like he was way too happy, even with Dean pinning his wrists down and growling. 

Gabriel looked at Dean like he was absolutely perfect.

Sam ducked into the nearest empty room, dragging Castiel with him. They stared at each other, Castiel with an amused look on his face. "Well, I suppose this means we get the house to ourselves a bit longer."

Sam would have sighed dramatically, what with the ups and downs of the last few days, if it wasn't for the slight twinkle in his Omega's eyes. Sam was pretty sure he was blushing as he grabbed Castiel's hand and dragged him out of the hospital. His only stop was to ensure he would be contacted if Dean and Gabriel needed anything. Then, after pausing to press Castiel against the car to kiss him until he looked dazed, they were on their way home. 

Sam was barely able to shut the front door before he was pinned and quick, almost fumbling hands were fighting with his belt buckle. Distantly he could hear Castiel muttering, "Was so scared. Your voice on the phone. Can't do that to me."

Before Sam could reply and reassure, Castiel dropped to his knees and Sam had to bang his head against the door to keep from coming from the heat suddenly surrounding him. Castiel wasn't really a major suction kind of guy. Instead he utilized moaning and a near massaging technique with his tongue. It was, if anything, the most glorious kind of blow job in the world. Even with the near desperate way Castiel was going about it, like Sam could just disappear.

Sam came before the thought that he was going to entered his mind.

Castiel looked less frantic, but not by much. Sam fought between two instincts: feeding his high-strung Omega or pinning him to the nearest surface. The answer came when Castiel started backing toward the stairs, ridiculously blue eyes watering up like he didn't actually think that Sam would follow him. 

"Cas," Sam whispered, striding forward to press Castiel to the nearest wall. He cupped Castiel's face, kissing his cheek and forehead. "I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm with you, Cas, right now. Not getting rid of me."

Castiel sucked in a breath. "I could feel you. I felt everything, before you had even called. Everything."

Sam pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around stiff shoulders. He felt tears from where Castiel had his face pressed against collarbone. He kissed the top of Castiel's head, feeling him relax slightly. He didn't think Castiel was up to going up the stairs, so he gently guided him to the couch. From there, he easily got Castiel into his lap, a near rumble of contentment flowing through him as Castiel felt no hesitation about wrapping around Sam like a crazy haired octopus.

He was certain, now that Castiel's breath warmed the side of his neck, that it wasn't sex Castiel needed. The fine tremors in his body were more from fear and a deep seated worry. So Sam held him and hummed any song that came to mind. Slowly Castiel calmed, allowing himself to be comforted. As Castiel became heavy in his arms, his eyes fluttering from dreaming, Sam closed his own and somehow slipped into sleep.

*

The room was circular and the lights were set to dim, probably to provide less stimulus to the many Omegas in Heat that had been there. The orderly, who had appeared to give them a supply of food and water, had just shut the door with a sneer, obviously taking offense to the lowly Omega barking orders.

It probably didn't help that Dean had ignored the proper "toy shelf" and was busy ripping the sheet into strips and tying Gabriel to the very soft bed instead of using the thick handcuffs he could see on the shelf. Dean's face was similar to his gaze on an apple pie, which Gabriel considered a praise. Gabriel, who had beamed at the poor hospital worker and loudly declared himself the luckiest Alpha in the world, earning a near violent kiss, probably didn't make things easier for the guy.

Gabriel turned from the now closed door, nostrils flaring as the smell of pure Dean filled everywhere. It got stronger as Dean crawled onto the bed and eyeballed his handy work. The slow smiled Dean had sent a thrill down his spine. He didn't know what the hell Dean had planned for him, but he knew he'd love it.

Dean practically slinked up him, his street clothes suddenly making Gabriel notice that he was actually in a hospital gown. The emphasis on Dean being more dominant didn't really phase Gabriel. Dean's knees stopped between his thighs, judging them farther apart. A noise, almost like a keening sound, filled the air and it took Gabriel a moment realize he had made it.

Dean didn't verbally respond as he dove down and kissed Gabriel like he owned him, harsh and demanding. It wasn't until Gabriel responded with the same demand that Dean let out a soft whine. Dean pulled back, eyes fully dilated and breath coming in short bursts. Staring down at him, Dean reached down and yanked his own shirt off, giving Gabriel a view of muscles moving and oh god, his bellybutton. When did a bellybutton become such a turn on?

"Shit," Gabriel groaned, trying to arch upward, needing some kind of friction.

Dean smirked, hands now at his belt. His silence was almost as much of a tease as the way the belt slowly slipped from their loops, the strip of leather falling to the floor. Gabriel knew he planned that, instead of binding his wrists with the belt, to show just how in control he was despite the desperate scent in the air. Gabriel arched again, trying to get his point across. Dean reacted, grabbing Gabriel's hips, pinning them to the bed and shuffling back. 

Dean looked up at him, face so close to his cloth covered erection it was nearly painful. "Dare me?"

He couldn't think of the words. All that came out was a strangled sound, "Please."

Dean's eyes softened and Gabriel could see his back end, ass raising like he was presenting in his own weird way. Then Gabriel heard fabric tearing, his lower body exposed to the air so suddenly he let out a small whimper. Dean moved away, before returning. Gabriel felt his eyes try to roll up when he felt Dean's bare erection graze his thigh.

He felt lips at his hip line, his own erection pressing against Dean's jaw. He could feel his knot forming. Without true direct contact, he was harder than he ever had been in his life. He didn't know what to think of that, nor was he capable of any thought as Dean's teeth bit down lightly where his thigh began. His brain went white and when it cleared, a naked Dean was straddling him and leaning over to check the binding around his right wrist.

Dean slid his hand along to Gabriel's shoulder and gave him an amused look. Dean's face was sweaty and his skin flushed. The Heat was making him look like he had pneumonia, but otherwise he still seemed in control. It was his scent he couldn't mask. It consumed everything in the room, a rampaging thing that smelled less acrid as it did when they had first met. More sweet and spicy, probably something symbolic behind it now that Michael was no longer a shadow over him.

Dean sat up, the crack of his ass grazing Gabriel's ever hardening erection. He growled, hips shifting up. Dean let out what was meant to be a snort but sounded more like a whimper. Dean's nails dragged across his skin, the Omega's only action to show that it had effected him.

"You really want it, huh?" Dean asked in a deep and raspy voice, one hand sliding down his own stomach to grab onto a very sizable erection. Stroking himself, Dean blinked at him slowly. "Take it however I offer it." Dean leaned over Gabriel, stroking himself faster, breathing turning into a desperate sound. "Don't you?"

Gabriel tried to hold his reaction in, but the demanding growl came up anyway. Instead of reacting badly, Dean grinned devilishly. His face loomed closer, the grin never wavering until he gasped and Gabriel felt hot semen splatter across his stomach. Dean breathed deeply, his free hand rubbing the come into Gabriel's skin, scent marking him.

They were kissing before Gabriel could think to make the move. Dean practically rolled his body, the heat feeling like it was an amazing wave of lava intended to brand him. No one could convince Gabriel there was a way to be more turned on. But then Dean reached out to his right wrist and gave a few tugs, releasing his hand. Gabriel knew better than to just grab, not when he could feel Dean hardening again against him.

Instead of waiting, Dean took control and pulled Gabriel's willing arm up. Gabriel held his breath, only letting it out when Dean pressed it against the curve of his ass, purposely curling Gabriel's fingers along the shape...Gabriel sucked in the sharp, Heat thick air. He squeezed his hand, groaning when his hand slipped across an intensely thick layer of slick. His fingers were against uncharted territory, but Dean simply let his head fall back and expose a gorgeous neck as he moaned. He rocked his hips back, encouraging Gabriel's fingers to slide until the wet entrance became obvious.

"Dean," Gabriel said, not afraid to admit his tone was a near whine. He felt like he was going to start crying, his body trembling in a last ditch attempt to control himself.

Dean leaned down again and kissed him softly, his voice a near content hum when he spoke, "Such a good Alpha. I think you've actually earned this. You're gonna be mine, aren't you? All mine."

Gabriel couldn't speak as Dean's fingers thread through his hair gently. Then Dean sat up, shifted, and suddenly...Gabriel couldn't breathe and all he could do was grip Dean's hip as wet, tight heat suddenly encased him, Dean's passage massaging him as it spasmed from the quick penetration. He stared up at his Omega. The sweat covered skin, his Adam's apple bobbing, and his glazed over eyes just lost in the moment.

He couldn't help his hips jerking upward, his knot pressing against slick skin. Dean let out a gasp, it quickly turning high moan. Dean's nails dug into Gabriel's skin as what appeared to be pure instinct took over, green eyes disappearing behind fluttering eyelids. A near constant sound of need filled the room and Dean ground down, nearly forcing the knot inside him.

Like a tidal wave, Dean was moving at a rapid speed, hips rolling and lifting, only to slam down. Each dip caused Gabriel's knot to press against Dean's entrance, threatening to push inside. Gabriel needed to be inside. He could feel himself already reaching his peak and desperately tried to hold on.

Dean leaned down and kissed him hard, teeth biting down on his lower lip. Gabriel tasted copper and groaned. He could feel Dean grinning, tongue lapping at his bleeding lip. "Dean-o. Please..."

A warm, Heat and sweat coated hand slid along his arm until it gripped his hand, encouraging Gabriel's fingers to dig into Dean's hip. Dean gave a small whimper, before demanding against his lips, "C'mon. Take me."

Gabriel's hips snapped up before he could think and Dean's eyes widened. Dean felt tighter around him and his brain overloaded as he realized Dean's sudden trembling was from the sudden stretch of Gabriel's knot penetrating him. Dean shifted experimentally, his passage rhythmically squeezing around Gabriel until his knot had found its perfect angle and Dean sucked in a sharp breath. 

He rolled his hips upward again, listening to the near sob Dean released. His Omega's head tilted back, his muscles quivering as he tried to grind down to meet Gabriel's slow thrusts. Dean growled in frustration, suddenly reaching out and practically ripping Gabriel's other wrist free. Grabbing his wrist hard enough to bruise, Dean yanked Gabriel practically upright. He wrapped both of his arms around Gabriel's shoulders, Gabriel hugging his waist in return to keep steady. 

Dean kept rocking against him, hips moving in agonizing little circles. Dean kissed him, mouth trailing a hot path to his ear. Dean sounded desperate, nails clawing into Gabriel's skin. When he spoke, his voice was ragged. "Please. Gabriel."

Gabriel held him a second in a hug, realizing Dean's dominant behavior had gone as far as it could. He then gripped Dean's waistline and touched their noses together. "Kiss me?"

Dean let out a low groan, kissing Gabriel hard. His tongue invaded his mouth and Gabriel thrust upward response, mouth swallowing the hair trigger squeak Dean released. Holding Dean's waist tightly, Gabriel bit down on Dean's lip as he lifted Dean upward, then forced him back down on Gabriel's knot. He did it again, picking up speed as Dean responded with nails to flesh and a deep, near begging mewl. 

Gabriel pushed back the urge to roll them and simply plow into Dean's impossibly tight and willing body. But he knew damn well he had been the first to be inside Dean in years and he couldn't deny how erotic it was to have his Omega on top of him, no longer riding him because it was just too much. Dean seemed to only be able to clutch at him, body trembling as Gabriel controlled his movements. 

Gabriel watched in awe as Dean moaned, the sound building to a near keen, as he suddenly spasmed around him. His eyes rolled up, body jerking as more semen coated where their bodies were pressed together.

He didn't give Dean time to settle. He grabbed his sweaty slick covered hips and moved them faster, gritting his teeth as Dean let out a desperate, overwhelmed sound. Teeth bit into Gabriel's neck, trying to muffle his high pitched sounds. Gabriel kept going, practically slamming Dean down, grinding his knot deeper into Dean's gorgeous body until he felt Dean bite harder, bringing blood as he released a screech.

Gabriel felt himself orgasm, such explosive pleasure only overridden by the taste of blood and flesh and pure Dean. Wrapping his arms around Dean, he fell back, humming happily when Dean held on. Gabriel's knot kept pumping out semen into Dean overly heated body. Dean didn't seem to mind, focusing more on being a cuddle bug.

"You're okay with it?" Dean whispered, tracing the extremely bruised Mark Gabriel now sported.

"Best moment of my life. Even better since you Marked me first. Knew I'd get snatched up by a looker like you," Gabriel said, grinning when Dean gave him a half-hearted slap to the head. He nuzzled the side of his head, breathing deeply. "You are going to be so ravished by the the time we leave, going to be floating."

Dean snorted gently, breathing turning heavy as he suddenly slipped into sleep. Gabriel held him, trying to stay awake as he stared at the door, possessive instincts roaring once again to the surface. But soon, sleep claimed him too.

*

Sam glanced at Castiel as the annoyed looking orderly banged on the metal door leading to the room his big brother and his newly made Mate had been for four days. The foot by foot window slid open. Dean peered out, looking pissed aside from the crazy sex hair and Gabriel's happy singing behind him. Dean growled at the orderly. "Fuck off, Timothy! Let them in, but your not getting another look at the goods." 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Timothy, managing to look disappointed enough that Timothy lowered his eyes and mumbled, "The Alpha kept coming to the door naked. My boss had to insist the Omega be the speaker. He's...not easy to talk to."

Sam snickered as the door was opened, only pausing to grunt when Castiel elbowed him into politeness.

"Shut the door, Timothy," Dean snarled. He let out a bark of laughter when the guy squeaked, door slamming behind his hasty retreat. Dean smiled at Sam, flopping back on the bed and looking more relaxed and content than he had ever seen him. Gabriel laid next to him, eyes looking like he was stoned.

"Well I guess the Omega Room monitors were right," Sam said. "Happy Mating."

"Yup, he owns me now," Gabriel announced happily, trying to burrow into Dean's side.

"Don't act like you have a problem with it," Dean pretty much ordered, threading his fingers into Gabriel's golden blonde hair. Sam opened his mouth to deny that, but decided that anything he said would either make Dean defensive or, even worse, Gabriel pout.

"Are you ready to leave now?" Castiel asked as he reached for a massive looking toy on the toy shelf. Sam could feel his face turn red as Castiel squinted at it, then Sam, and then the toy again. Still looking at what Sam considered a very ridiculously sized dildo, Castiel continued talking like his inspection of it wasn't holding all of their stares. "You are cleared, but you could stay another day or so."

"Oh no way. I want fresh air and a kitchen. I miss baking," Gabriel said, standing and pulling Dean up with him.

"I want a berry pie," Dean said with a slow smile.

Gabriel practically bounced, making it clear it was some unnamed thing they shared. Grinning, Gabriel grabbed Castiel's arm. "Leave the rubber dick, Cassie, or you'll give Sam a complex."

Sam followed them all out, trying to keep his face neutral as he watched his brother. He had only seen him comfortable in his skin like this when he drove the Impala just for the joy of the engine roaring and the wind rushing past the windows. Arm draped over Gabriel's shoulders, his brother's Alpha actually using Dean's shoulder as a comfortable head rest, Sam never felt happier. Who knew buying pies could lead to Dean being so happy?

Castiel nudged him, triggering Sam to grab his hand. Blue eyes gazed up at him, holding love and worry. Dropping a kiss to Castiel's lips, pulling back before he could fall too far into it, he tried to keep his thoughts focused. Castiel let out a sigh, gaze returning to the happy couple. Sam could understand the bittersweet feeling of the moment.

Soon, Sam would have to tell Dean that Michael had decided to sue the Omega for the physical damage he had caused. His brother wasn't going to be happy. Nor was any of them going to be happy during the trial that would no doubt dominate their time in the next few months. 

But it was a discussion that could wait until tomorrow. Tonight, Sam planned to fight with Dean over who got to man the grill while Gabriel baked to his heart's content and Castiel made fun of them all while supposedly studying. It was going to be homey and all about family. Something they hardly experienced, until Gabriel and Castiel entered their lives. Lost in his thoughts, it took Castiel tugging on his hand to realize he had been slowing down.

"So, my place or yours?" He heard Gabriel say.

"Ours," Sam said quickly. At the confused look Dean sent him, Sam added, "Lucifer is out on bail. He hasn't approached us, but...I thought it would be better this way."

"I was dragging him to our place anyway," Dean said, sounding oddly calm. 

Gabriel's face scrunched up. "Dean, I need a phone."

Sam tossed him his cellphone, worry escalating when Gabriel fought to not drop it. The other Alpha fumbled with the numbers like he couldn't remember the proper digits. Finally, Dean took the phone. "Who am I calling?"

Gabriel swallowed, "Jo. Remember, at the bakery? Lucifer kept trying to touch her. And at the Roadhouse he said-"

"Right," Dean nodded, suddenly looking tense. Dialing, Dean walked through the hospital doors and into mid-noon sunlight. They followed as he made for the parking garage, only hitting call when they were in a secluded area. He quickly hit speaker, shoulders dropping in relief when the girl answered. "Hey, Jo."

"Dean? Is Gabriel with you? I can't get him to answer his damn phone."

"I'm here. We've been stuck at the hospital."

"Omega Room," Dean quickly added before Jo could freak out.

"I wonder if we're at the same place," Jo said thoughtfully. "And before you ask, I'm fine. Idiot doctors are panicking over a few bruises. They won't let me leave until I see the victim support therapist today or tomorrow," her voice raised like she was yelling at some nearby, "or when you get off your asses!"

"What room are you in?" Dean growled.

"Nowhere you can find." Jo sounded like this was the best part of her day. "I can tell you that Lucy-jerk of a brother is in the ICU. Though, if the police haven't searched behind the bar, his eye and ear are probably still hanging out there."

It took Sam a moment to speak, "Eye?"

Jo went silent. They could hear her breathing in an increasing pattern, followed by a shuffle and a muted voice. Then a stern female voice came on the line. "Boys."

"Hey, Ellen," Dean greeted, tone subdued. 

"Best wait til she's home for a visit. My girl's strong, but I don't know how long she'll hold on without crying. She defended herself damn well, proud of her for it, but it took the Coors delivery guy and Ash to pull them apart." Ellen let out a sound that should have belonged to a momma wolf. "Bastard is definitely going to be burning behind a cell now."

"I'm going to ensure it," Sam promised.

"You boys go home and enjoy your time together, we'll keep in touch," Ellen said, hanging up before they could argue with her. They looked at each other, Castiel sniffing in an attempt to not look emotional.

"Right, steaks or burgers?" Dean asked, snatching the Impala's keys from Sam's hand. "You're right, both."

"Dean-" Gabriel started, only to have Sam shake his head. This was Dean's way of processing and calming himself. Gabriel was going to have to get used to it. Dean's Alpha nodded and gave a quick kiss to Dean's cheek. "Can we stop by the farmer's market?"

*

It didn't seem like time should move as fast as it did after Mating with Dean. But soon he was reopening his bakery, new pie recipes at the ready thanks to Dean's still constant demand. Jo came back the following day, the finger shaped bruises and stitches the only sign of what happened and the subtle flinch when Gabriel stepped up behind her the only indication of what Lucifer tried to do to her.

But Jo had a strength that Dean had and that Castiel hid. It wasn't long before she had found her stride again.

The trials came with a frenzy, forcing them all before psychiatrists and lawyers. Dean insisted on being there on the stand so he could look Michael in the eye as he described their relationship and the stalking afterward. Castiel agreed to be taped, knowing he wouldn't react well in front of too many people.

Two months of stress and nightmare filled nights for everyone. Then, as Gabriel climbed onto his kitchen built in shelving, once again wishing he bought a taller ladder, the news playing in the front of the store reached his ears. All he heard was "Novak brothers...guilty." He scrambled down, knowing he must have misheard, but his foot slipped. His back hit the ground hard before he fought himself to his feet and burst through the door.

"What did it say?" He half yelled.

Jo turned, her eyes wide. "Guilty."

"And?" Gabriel growled, ignoring the nervous looks the customers shot their way.

"Sentencing is tomorrow morning," Castiel's voice piped up from his usual table, books stacked around him and blocking his older laptop. Big ridiculously blue eyes gazed at him, looking more like they were going to shut down than tear up from the uncertainty.

"Go," Jo ordered, hand patting his shoulder. "Both of you find your Mates. They should be comforting you. I'll man the shop."

Gabriel grimaced, "What about you?"

"I'm not helpless and, well, I've got comfort," she said, eyes darting briefly toward the redheaded Omega a couple booths away playing some game on her laptop. Gabriel coughed, recognizing the hacker, before grinning at Jo and wiggling his eyebrows. That was Castiel's cue to grab his arm and pull him away, shooting Jo a smile as they left. 

That night Gabriel found himself being pulled down on top of Dean, the gorgeous Omega defining what it meant to top from the bottom. He let Dean take him, own him and it was all freely given. Holding him, nuzzling the back of his ear and breathing his scent Gabriel felt all of his muscles turn liquid. The sounds of Sam and Castiel were no longer bothersome. If anything, it was another comfort.

They were a pack. It was enough to get him through the next morning.

They all wore suits. Sam sat with them behind the prosecution, his status as a witness having kept him from participating. Gabriel reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, who was already holding Castiel's hand as the two Omegas stayed wedged between them. Dean's grip was tight when Michael and Lucifer stood to say their last plea. Neither spoke, but the smirk Lucifer cast the room made him tense despite the painful bandages on half his face.

Then, it was like a rushing wind or a tidal wave consumed his ears. He tried to focus on the judge's words, tried to understand. All he could comprehend was Dean suddenly letting out a whoop and hugging him. Gabriel grinned, hugging back, before trailing behind them into the hall.

"You didn't hear any of it," Sam said, amused.

Gabriel pulled his eyes away from their Omegas, who were hugging and laughing. "It...yeah, no."

Sam leaned in, his smile making him look years younger. "Life, parole after 30. Lucifer already has five women coming forward for assault and attempted rape. He's never getting out of jail. Michael might not even live long enough for an appeal. Even Alphas in prison don't go for incest, no more than they do attacking children."

"You sound a lot happier than I thought you would about that."

"Sometimes I like the natural instinct," Sam said.

Gabriel glanced back at Dean, their eyes locking briefly before Castiel caught his Omega's attention. The happiness was obvious in both of them. He turned back to Sam, watching the way his eyes softened just from looking at Castiel, like Castiel was something precious that he would always protect.

He grabbed Sam into a tight hug, nowhere near the stiff man hugs Alphas normally shared. Gabriel held his larger frame tightly, ashamed to admit he was pushing towards tears. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sam asked softly, holding him right back.  
Gabriel started laughing. "For coming back for the free pie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the wait. Hope it doesn't disappoint. This story started a sexual frustration and actually helped (don't tell hubby that was the cause of random pin downs).
> 
> Any desires for short side stories need to go to: http://wolfelements.tumblr.com


End file.
